Um Pequeno Milagre
by Sophie Moore
Summary: Edward Cullen está tentando recomeçar...Isabella o faz lembrar de tudo que perdeu...pode existir uma nova chance para ele... desde que aceite arriscar seu coração...
1. Resumo

**_Vale a pena arriscar o coração pelas dádivas mais preciosas da vida... _**

Edward Cullen está tentando recomeçar. Desta vez na emergência de um hospital de Melbourne. Já se passaram quase quatro anos desde que perdeu sua esposa e o bebê que ela esperava, e ele se sente atraído por uma bela grávida na praia, se surpreende ao perceber que ela é enfermeira no mesmo hospital em que ele trabalha. Diante da coincidência, resolve se manter afastado: Isabella o faz lembrar de tudo que perdeu. No entanto, ela está enfrentando uma gravidez problemática... e sozinha! Edward não consegue deixar de ajudá-la, e estar com ela na hora do parto o faz perceber que pode existir uma nova chance para ele... desde que aceite arriscar seu coração...

* * *

**Ois Gente, Olha eu aqui com mais adaptação... Desta vez Um pequeno milagre da COROL MARINELLI**

**Quem me acompanha desde o começo sabe que todas as minha adaptações são de obras que nos trazem grandes lições para a nossa vida...**

Em **HOMEM DA LEI** aprendemos que os segredos podem te proteger, mas podem ser fatais para outras pessoas, e que nós sempre merecemos uma segunda chance...

Em **A FILHA PRÓDIGA** aprendemos o grande valor da família, que reconhecer que você errou não é nenhuma vergonha, e que nunca devemos desistir de nossos sonhos...

Em **MAIS DO QUE UMA VINGANÇA** aprendemos o valor do perdão e que as mágoas destroem apenas a nós mesmos...

Em** SEDUTOR E PERIGOSO** estamos vendo que fugir dos problemas não muda nada, exceto o ambiente em que você vai enfrentá-lo...

Prometo não decepcioná-los com mais uma liçao... **Pelo que vale apena arriscar seu coração?**

A história é linda, linda, linda...

Estreia assim que eu acabar de postar SEDUTOR E PERIGOSO, que já está em reta final.

O valor de 10 reviews para nova postagem continua valendo...

Então, quem vem comigo?

Bjusss

Sophie Moore


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UM**

Um novo dia.

Um novo começo.

Mais um.

Caminhando pela praia, Edward Cullen estava com a ca beça baixa e perdido demais em seus pensamentos para real mente notar o Magnífico céu cor-de-rosa sobre as águas calmas da Baía de Port Phillip. Ele havia sido aceito como residente da Emergência no Hospital Melbourne's Bay View e estaria lá em algumas horas para começar seu primeiro dia de traba lho. Só que não havia o nervosismo típico do primeiro dia enquanto ele avançava ao longo da praia, afinal, ele tinha tido muitos recomeços antes. Esse seria seu quarto emprego nos três anos desde a morte de Maggie... não, agora eram quase quatro anos. O aniversário da morte dela estava se aproximando e Edward temia essa data. Tentando e falhando em não pensar sobre ela, tentando e falhando em não pensar constantemente sobre como a vida deveria ser, se eles tives sem tido tempo de vivê-la. Se ele tivesse se estabelecido no Melbourne Central, se a vida para ele não tivesse mudado tão dramaticamente, agora ele estaria se candidatando a car gos de consultor. Mas permanecer lá não havia sido uma op ção. Havia lembranças demais para ele. Após seis meses de tentativas, Edward havia percebido que não podia continuar tra balhando no mesmo local onde um dia trabalhara com sua esposa e tinha aceitado, depois alguma auto análise, que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Elas nunca mais pode riam ser as mesmas. Então, ele havia se mudado para Sidney, o que pareceu certo por um tempo, mas após 18 meses, bem, aquele sentimento de inquietação tinha começado novamen te e ele mudou-se para outro hospital, em Sidney. Só que... era a mesma melodia, apenas numa canção diferente. O lugar era ótimo, as pessoas também...

Mas simplesmente não funcionou sem Maggie. Então, ele havia voltado para Melbourne, mas desta vez para um bairro afasta do, e era bom estar de volta, mais perto de sua família e nova mente entre seus velhos amigos.

Não, ele não estava nervoso sobre este recomeço. A dife rença era que, desta vez, estava ansioso por ele, pronto para ele, até mesmo animado com a perspectiva de seguir em fren te. Já era tempo.

Ele tinha decidido viver perto da praia e fazer caminhadas rápidas ou correr toda manhã... Mas no terceiro dia após a mudança ele havia apertado o botão "soneca" de seu desperta dor algumas vezes!

Edward aumentou a velocidade e começou a correr, sua estru tura musculosa escondendo sua destreza, e bem rapidamente ele alcançou seu destino: a casa na qual ele estava de olho havia algumas semanas.

Enquanto cumpria seu período de aviso prévio em Sidney, Edward fizera a viagem até lá para encontrar um lar perto do hos pital. Procurando pela internet e conversando por telefone com corretores de imóveis, ele havia se deparado com várias possibilidades a serem visitadas durante o final de semana, pois estava determinado em conseguir uma casa antes de co meçar seu novo trabalho, percebendo que, se fosse o dono de uma propriedade, talvez se mostrasse mais inclinado a acomo dar-se por mais tempo.

O corretor tinha mostrado a ele um apartamento típico de solteiro, um novo empreendimento junto à praia, com vista maravilhosa para a baía e a cidade. Era claro e arejado e tinha todos os confortos modernos com a vantagem de uma grande varanda, o que seria bom quando ele recebesse a visita de ami gos ou da família. Ele realmente tinha tudo, e Edward quase o comprara naquele mesmo dia, mas, enquanto esperava, na va randa, que o corretor separasse os documentos, Edward viu casa ao lado. Ela era mais antiga e se projetava um tanto a mais para dentro da praia que o bloco de apartamentos. O jardim, que tinha acesso direto à praia, era um oásis verde coberto de ervas comparado com a varanda de assoalho enfeitado e pare des claras onde ele estava. Em vez de olhar para a Magnífica praia, Edward ficou encantado com o jardim do quase vizinho. Um enorme salgueiro projetava sua sombra em grande parte dele, havia um escorregador, um balanço e uma cama elástica ali, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção de Edward foi o barco estacionado junto à lateral da casa. Um homem por volta de seus 40 anos que jogava água no barco com uma mangueira olhou para cima e acenou quando eles saíram para a varanda, e Edward balançou a cabeça rapidamente num cumprimento, não percebendo que o homem na verdade estava acenando para o corretor e não para ele.

— Logo estarei com você, Doug — o corretor gritou, então, se sentou junto a uma mesa de vidro bem posicionada, colo cando em ordem documentos e demais papéis e finalmente localizando o contrato.

— Ela está no mercado? — Edward perguntou.

— Desculpe?

— A casa ao lado. Ela está à venda?

— Ainda não — disse o corretor com um sorriso reservado. — Sente-se, Dr. Cullen, e verificaremos os detalhes do contrato.

— Mas ela vai estar à venda? — Edward insistiu.

— Talvez. Embora, realmente, ela não tenha nenhuma das características que o senhor especificou. Aquela casa precisa de várias reformas, ainda tem a cozinha original e o jardim está uma selva.

Só que Edward não estava ouvindo, e o corretor de repente teve aquela sensação deprimente e terrível de que ele estava per dendo o controle de venda que julgava certa.

— O conjunto de apartamentos recebe manutenção regular, possui academia de ginástica e piscina com raia para os inqui linos — ele ressaltou, reforçando o que presumiu serem os benefícios de viver ali para esse sujeito solteiro de aparência vigorosa, com título de doutor. Ele tivera tanta certeza que pouca necessidade de manutenção era a chave para esta venda. Ele estava errado.

Edward estava se dando conta rapidamente que grande neces sidade de manutenção seria ótimo par ele!

Estes eram um jardim e uma casa onde ele poderia se es quecer de si mesmo, perdido em preocupações sobre conser tos da casa e em passar óleo nas tábuas do deck. E que tal um barco? Seria muito melhor preencher o tempo livre que tinha reformando a casa ou ao ar livre, passeando de barco na baía, do que confinado às linhas modernas e polidas daquele aparta mento ou queimando sua energia interminável numa piscina com raia! Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Edward se viu inte ressado em algo que não era trabalho, e encarando a casa, ele quase podia vislumbrar um futuro, um verdadeiro futuro... Por isso, em vez de fechar negócio e se mudar para o luxuoso pré dio de apartamentos, para o aborrecimento óbvio do corretor, Edward assumiu o risco: colocou seus móveis num depósito e alugou uma das unidades de decoração barata no outro extremo da rua, preparado para esperar pacientemente até que a casa estivesse à venda.

Foi realmente vantajoso, Edward pensou naquela manhã, en quanto caminhava ao longo do caminho de acesso à praia até a frente da casa. Em um curto espaço de tempo, o mercado imobiliário despencara e as incorporadoras estavam tendo problemas para vender os apartamentos de luxo. O preço já havia caído alguns milhares, assim, se nada acontecesse com a casa...

À Venda por Leilão

Ele viu a placa e deu um sorriso ao ler que o leilão seria em breve, na verdade, em apenas algumas semanas. E havia uma "visita para inspeção" prevista para o fim de semana. Cami nhando de volta para a praia, desta vez ele prestou atenção no Magnífico céu e na quietude da manhã, nas gaivotas sentadas como patos na água tranqüila, no cão que correu para a água e as afugentou. E então ele a viu, em pé no oceano vítreo, a água na altura de seus joelhos, pernas afastadas e alongando-se, suas mãos estendidas em direção ao céu. Ela ficou parada e manteve a posição para depois, vagarosamente, abaixar seus braços. E começou a fazer tudo de novo. Deus! Edward revirou os olhos. Ele estava em grande forma e tentava de maneira vaga se manter assim, confiando principalmente em caminhar mi lhares de quilômetros dentro da Emergência do hospital e en tão esgotar-se com natação, mas isso que a mulher estava fa zendo era "Nova Era" demais, aquele tipo de atividade feita para saudar o dia, ou coisa parecida... Por favor!

Ainda assim, Edward admitiu que havia alguma coisa de espe tacular sobre sua falta de inibição, e algo sobre ela fez Edward sorrir enquanto caminhava.

E então, ela se virou e o sorriso dele desapareceu quando ela se inclinou... dobrou-se em duas na verdade. Edward viu o abdômen inchado dela e percebeu que ela estava grávida e visivelmente com dor. Ganhando velocidade, caminhou rapi damente pela areia, tentando não parecer muito afobado, já que aquilo também poderia apenas ser parte da rotina de exer cícios dela. Mas não era, ela estava caminhando com visível desconforto para fora da água rasa, ainda curvada num ângulo estranho, e Edward começou a correr, até alcançá-la na beira do mar. Ele viu os cachos escuros no alto da cabeça dela enquan to ela, ainda dobrada, agarrava seus próprios joelhos.

— Você está bem? — Edward perguntou, preocupado.

— Ótima — ela gemeu, e então olhou para ele. Os olhos dela eram cor de âmbar, usava grandes brincos prata e estava rangendo seus dentes muito brancos. — Ioga idiota!

— Você está tendo uma contração? — Ele a estava exami nando, mas não quis se aproximar e colocar a mão na barriga dela. Ele achou que precisava se apresentar primeiro. — Meu nome é Edward, e eu sou médico.

— E o meu é Isabella... — Ela respirou fundo, e relaxou, aos poucos. — E eu não estou tendo uma contração, é só uma câimbra.

—Você tem certeza? — ele insistiu.

— Certeza absoluta! — Ela se esticou e estremeceu, pas sando a mão no lugar onde sentira a pontada. — São essas bobagens de "Nova Era". — Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso e, então, ela também sorriu. — De acordo com meu obstetra, isso deveria relaxar tanto a mim quanto ao bebê. Só que é mais provável que acabe nos matando.

De repente, Edward foi catapultado para o passado de novo. Exatamente como acontecia quase todos os dias, e todas as noites. Não todo o tempo, como antes, mas, já que haviam se passado quatro anos, com freqüência demais.

— Bom, já que você está bem... — Ele não terminou a frase e se virou para ir embora. Mas de repente, ela estava segurando a barriga com as duas mãos, e expirando longa e lentamente.

— Isso — disse Edward, com firmeza — não é uma câimbra.

— Não. — Ela fechou os olhos e desta vez ele colocou a mão no abdômen dela, sentiu o estiramento fraco ao redor do útero. Manteve a mão ali até que passasse, satisfeito em verificar que aquilo nada mais era do que uma contração Brazton-Hicks.

— É só o bebê praticando para o grande dia. — Ela sorriu. — Sinceramente, eu estou bem.

— Você tem certeza? — ele pressionou.

— Absoluta.

— Se elas se tornarem mais fortes, ou ficarem...

— Mais regulares, eu sei, eu sei. — Ela deu a ele um enor me sorriso. O sol estava alto agora e ele podia ver a cor bron zeada dela e seu rosto sardento. Ela realmente tinha um sorriso incrível. — Bem, de qualquer modo, obrigada — ela disse.

— Sem problema.

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar ao longo da praia, na mesma direção que ele deveria ir, então, ele começou a cami nhar atrás dela e meio que a observava para ter certeza que não ia parar de novo, mas ela agora parecia bem. Ela vestia short branco e uma camiseta regata branca justa, e tinha curvas por toda parte. Edward sentiu um leve desconforto quando ela virou a cabeça para trás.

— Eu não estou seguindo você. Eu moro lá em cima — ele explicou.

— Que legal! — Ela diminuiu o ritmo da caminhada. — Onde?

— Num dos apartamentos pequenos ali no fim da praia.

— Desde quando? — ela perguntou.

— Desde o final de semana.

— Então nós somos vizinhos. — Ela sorriu. — Eu sou Isabella Swan, moro na Unidade 3.

— Edward, Edward Cullen. Estou no número 22.

— Então, você está do lado calmo. — Isabella revirou os olhos.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Edward disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Certamente não foi calmo nas últimas duas noites. Brigas, festas...

— Isso não é nada comparado aos meus vizinhos — ela retrucou.

Eles estavam lá, na frente da fileira de unidades de um dor mitório que era um tanto de feiúra num cenário tão encantador.

Sem dúvida, um dia uma incorporadora jogaria tudo no chão e construiria um prédio luxuoso ou um hotel, mas agora elas eram apenas umas fileiras de unidades velhas e bastante degradadas, que ofereciam aluguel barato e acesso à praia, e estavam cheias de mochileiros procurando um canto por algu mas semanas e o eventual inquilino comum, o que era obvia mente o caso de Isabella.

Ao chegarem à unidade dela, ficou claro que ela se destaca va das outras, a pequena faixa de grama na frente havia sido aparada e havia vasos de girassóis na pequena entrada. Ficava claro que aquilo era um lar.

— Obrigada novamente pelo seu interesse. — Ela deu um grande sorriso. — E se você precisar de uma xícara de açúcar...

Ele riu.

— Eu saberei aonde vir.

— Eu ia dizer que você terá que bater na porta ao lado. O médico acabou de me colocar numa dieta.

Ele riu novamente e acenou um adeus. Dirigindo-se para a sua unidade, entrou, ligou a cafeteira elétrica e observou em torno de si o interior sombrio antes de dirigir-se para o chu veiro fraco, imaginando se ele jorraria água quente ou fria essa manhã.

Ele esperava que o apartamento dela fosse melhor que o dele. Era um pensamento estranho para aparecer de repente em sua cabeça, mas ele só esperava que fosse melhor, isso era tudo. Com certeza, do lado de fora ele era extremamente bem cuidado. Talvez o marido dela o tivesse pintado. E ele tinha esperanças de que a mobília dela fosse mais bonita do que a fornecida pelo senhorio. Ainda assim, isso não compensaria o barulho...

Saindo do chuveiro, ele podia ouvir seus vizinhos brigan do novamente, e para Edward, quanto mais cedo fosse o leilão, melhor.

Ele fez um pouco de café e sorriu novamente enquanto co locava colheres de açúcar nele.

Ela não precisava fazer dieta, ela era curvilínea, sim, mas estava grávida.

Ele pensou naquele traseiro arredondado adorável, reque brando pela praia na frente dele, e apenas a imagem dela, tão clara em sua memória, deixou-o sobressaltado, então, ele ime diatamente voltou sua mente para pensamentos mais práticos.

A taxa glicêmica dela estava provavelmente alta. Ela deve ria estar no sétimo mês de gravidez, ou quase isso...

Ele forçou-se a empurrá-la para fora de sua cabeça, e não iria permitir-se outro pensamento com ela, mas mesmo assim, sentiu-se desconfortável quando, dirigindo pela escorregadia entrada de sua garagem, viu Isabella regando seus girassóis e acenando para ele.

Ele acenou de volta, um tanto relutante. Edward não gostava de acenar para os vizinhos ou, apesar de sua brincadeira, aparecer para pedir açúcar, ou procurando bater papo. Se ela não pare cesse precisar de ajuda na praia, ele teria continuado direto na caminhada, fechado. Era exatamente como ele gostava que as coisas fossem.

Uau!

À medida que ele dirigia passando por ela, Isabella podia sentir seu rosto ficar vermelho mesmo enquanto ela, ah, ace nava tão despreocupadamente.

Ele. Era. Lindo!

Lindo! Bem acima de 1,80m com ombros largos, as pernas dele eram grossas e sólidas como as de um jogador de rúgbi, e aquele cabelo castanho e um tanto longo caindo pesado sobre seus olhos enquanto ele a encarava na praia, já a fazia querer acariciá-los. E quanto àqueles olhos verdes... Por que diabos não havia médicos como aquele onde ela trabalhava?

Então, ela parou de sentir-se com 24 anos e solteira e se lembrou que havia jurado manter homens afastados pela pró xima década, no mínimo. E também, em algumas semanas ela iria ser mãe.

Engraçado, por um momento ela havia esquecido. Con versando com Edward, batendo papo enquanto caminhavam, por um momento ela havia esquecido que estava grávida, e tinha apenas se sentindo como, bem, como uma mulher nor mal! O que ela era, claro, não havia nada mais feminino ou normal do que uma gravidez. Mas naquela manhã ela havia fantasiado e corado, e dito todas as coisas erradas na frente de um homem muito sexy. Isabella tinha suposto, embora ela não tivesse lido ou alguém tivesse dito isso, que o "botão fantasia" ficava desligado durante a gravidez, que se entra va num estado de reclusão hormonal no qual os homens não eram atraentes, e você não flertava ou mesmo olhava duas vezes. E por seis meses havia sido daquele jeito...

E ficaria daquele jeito, Isabella disse a si mesma com firme za. Não que ela devesse se preocupar. Um chute vigoroso de seu bebê a lembrou que naquele assunto ela não tinha escolha, dificilmente ela era candidata a qualquer tipo de romance.

* * *

**Será? srrsrsrs Essa gravidinha ainda vai dar muito trabalho para nosso super doutor..rsrsrsr**

**10 reviews e eu venho com o capítulo 2, Oks?**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ois gente! Como foram as festas de virada de ano? Tão tumultuadas como a minha que passei em 3 lugares diferentes?srsrs foi uma loucura...**

**Mas enfim, vamos ao que importa?**

**Boa leitura pra vcs e Tudo de bom neste ano que se inicia...**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

— Isabella, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Kate, a enfermeira-chefe, desaprovou com a cabeça enquanto Isabella lhe entregava o atestado médico que lhe permitia voltar ao tra balho, se juntava à turma de enfermeiras que iria tomar par te no plantão daquele dia e estava ali para receber suas tarefas.

— Estou bem para trabalhar, ontem tive outra consulta com meu obstetra — Isabella explicou.

Kate verificou o atestado e, mesmo depois de ler que estava tudo bem e que Isabella podia trabalhar, não tinha muita certeza.

— Você estava exausta quando a mandei para casa na se mana passada, Isabella. Fiquei muito preocupada com você.

— Estou bem agora, depois da licença de saúde e de ter descansado tanto.

Quando Kate não pareceu convencida, Isabella abriu o jogo: — Meu teste de tolerância à glicose veio um pouco alto, era esse o problema comigo, mas faz dez dias que comecei uma dieta, e além disso, venho descansando, fazendo ioga e cami nhando pela praia. Eu me sinto fantástica... e algumas pessoas trabalham direto até as últimas semanas de gravidez!

— Não na Emergência — disse Kate —, e você certamente não irá tão longe. Com quantas semanas você está?

— Trinta — disse Isabella. — E o médico disse que estou ótima.

Kate não pôde mais discutir depois dessa declaração e, de qualquer forma, aquele não era o lugar ideal para esse tipo de conversa. Então, ela mostrou o quadro de avisos paras as enfermeiras, explicando o histórico dos pacientes dispersos pelas diferentes salas que compunham a Emergência.

— Quando a sala de observação abrir, Isabella pode ficar lá...

— Eu não preciso ficar plantada em um lugar só — disse Isabella, culpada por estar recebendo a tarefa mais leve do plantão, mas Kate a encarou.

— Eu não tenho pessoal suficiente para passar todo meu tempo poupando você por conta de sua gravidez, Isabella. Se seu médico diz que você está bem para trabalhar, e você concor da, tenho que aceitar. Estou apenas distribuindo as tarefas aqui.

Isabella concordou com a cabeça, mas não importava o quanto Kate agisse como se não desse a mínina, ela sabia que os colegas estavam zelando por ela. E pela décima vez desde que descobrira que estava grávida, ela se sentiu culpada.

Descobrir que estava grávida já tinha sido bem ruim, mas os acontecimentos seguintes foram espetaculares.

A família não falava mais com ela, especialmente depois que ela se recusara, repetidas vezes, a dizer o nome do pai do bebê. Mas como ela poderia fazer isso? Após descobrir que, não apenas seu namorado era casado, como ainda a mulher dele trabalhava no setor administrativo do hospital onde ela mesma trabalhava, apesar de ninguém saber de nada, deixara Isabella tão culpada e envergonhada que ela não tivera alterna tiva, a não ser esconder essa informação. E quando tudo pare cia perdido para ela, fora aceita no programa de graduação em enfermagem de emergência, no Bay View Hospital, que ficava do lado oposto da cidade. Ela não estava grávida quando se candidatara ao emprego e a coisa correta a fazer seria recusar a vaga, talvez isso fosse o esperado dela, mas com um futuro tão incerto se aproximando, um salário mensal seria a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer a curto prazo. Além disso, já que ela obviamente seria mãe solteira, obter mais qualifica ções profissionais não seria de todo mal. E, por último, afas tar-se de sua família e amigos poria fim às perguntas que não podiam ser respondidas.

Mas era uma vida solitária.

E agora, seus novos colegas estavam tendo que fazer con cessões, não importava o quanto eles negassem isso.

— No leito sete está Alec Dale, que tem 18 anos. Ele sofreu um ferimento de pouca gravidade na cabeça, tropeçou enquanto corria, não houve perda de consciência. Ele deve re ceber alta, Edward está examinando o garoto agora.

— Edward? — Isabella perguntou.

— O novo residente. Ele começou esta manhã. Ah, olha ele aí. — Kate acenou para ele. — O está acontecendo como leito sete, Edward?

— Vou segurá-lo aqui mais um pouco. Desculpe por abrir a sala de observação tão tarde, mas... — Ele parou de falar subi tamente quando bateu os olhos em Isabella, mas, por alguma razão, optou por não demonstrar que a havia reconhecido, e continuou a dar suas ordens sobre como o paciente deveria ser tratado. Apesar de ela não ter que explicar para ele o que fazia ali, e apesar de não existir uma razão para, pela zilhonésima primeira vez, sentir-se assim, Isabella sentiu-se culpada. Qua se como se tivesse sido pega no pulo. Fazendo o quê? Isabella deu uma bronca em si mesma enquanto percorria a enfermaria de observação, acendia as luzes e preparava uma cama para Alec. Ela estava ganhando a vida... Isabella tinha que ga nhar a vida. Ela ainda tinha dez semanas de gravidez pela fren te e depois o bebê não poderia ir para o berçário até que tivesse tomado todas as vacinas. Se ela parasse de trabalhar agora, ficaria quase seis meses sem trabalhar.

O pavor absoluto estava sempre à espreita dela.

O que ela teria que enfrentar no futuro?

Mesmo com um emprego de período integral, pagar o alu guel era uma luta. Sem ajuda de sua família, ela estava econo mizando para comprar o carrinho e o berço, e já tinha compra do algumas roupinhas minúsculas e alguns pacotes de fralda, mas ainda havia tanta coisa necessária a comprar... Sem falar no carro dela, que estava um pavor...

Isabella conseguia sentir o nível de pânico aumentando con forme se dava conta das enormes dificuldades que enfrentaria, e obrigou a si mesma a se acalmar, fazendo com que sua mente se aquietasse.

Mas isso também não ajudou muito, porque quando a onda de pânico passou, Isabella se sentiu absolutamente exausta.

Segurando o lençol, ela desejou se deitar naquela cama de hospital, cobrir a cabeça com ele e dormir, engordar, ler revis tas de bebês, sentir os chutes e apenas descansar.

— Sentindo-se melhor? — Isabella deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Edward. — Depois do que aconteceu esta manhã?

— Eu tive uma câimbra — Isabella respondeu, mais ríspida que o necessário. — E antes que você pergunte, sou completa mente capaz de trabalhar. Estou cansada das pessoas insinua rem que eu não deveria estar aqui. Gravidez não é doença, como você bem sabe!

Edward arregalou um pouco os olhos.

— Estou só puxando papo... Você sabe, conversa entre vizinhos?

Ela havia exagerado e sabia disso, devia desculpas.

— Sinto muito, foi um pouco difícil convencer meu médico que eu era capaz de voltar ao trabalho e Kate está o tempo todo questionando minha presença aqui. E eu, bem...

— Não acha que isso tudo seja necessário.

— Isso mesmo — disse Isabella. — Eu jamais colocaria meu bebê em risco.

— Muito bem.

Ela esperou por um "Mas...", esperou que ele continuasse a conversa, que lhe passasse um pequeno sermão como tantos que vinha escutando ultimamente, mas ele parou no "Muito bem". Foi o único comentário dele sobre a situação dela.

— Marquei uma tomografia para Alec, Ele vomitou um pouco e prefiro pecar por excesso de zelo. Ele está pálido, e não estou gostando. Vão chamá-lo daqui a pouco. Ah, e tenho uma paciente com uma das mãos machucada, é algo que vai manter você ocupada. — Ele sorriu para ela e lhe entregou a ficha de da paciente. — Zafrina Edwards, 82 anos. Ela teve uma laceração séria na mão, provavelmente um tendão foi danificado, mas a equipe de cirurgia só vai poder cuidar dela bem mais tarde. Por causa da idade da paciente, ela será tratada com anestesia local, então, dê a ela uma refeição leve e depois deixe-a em jejum.

— Claro.

— Você pode fazer um eletrocardiograma nela também, por favor? Sem pressa.

Ele era legal e sossegado, Isabella pensou. Ele não foi con descendente com ela porque ela era uma estudante, não ficou dando ordens idiotas, como se ela nunca tivesse visto uma laceração antes. E, o melhor de tudo, ele não lhe passou um sermão sobre ela estar ali trabalhando.

Uma sala de observação era como um ponto de ônibus: em pé ou sentado, você ficava esperando, sem que nada de muito interessante acontecesse por um longo período. E então, tudo acontecia de repente.

Alec foi trazido primeiro, pálido, como Edward havia des crito, mas ele riu das brincadeiras de Isabella enquanto se aco modava na cama.

— Você sabe que fazer exercícios não é nem um pouco saudável, não é? — A mãe e a namorada tinham acompanhado Alec até a observação, mas agora que ele estava instalado, elas podiam ir para casa. Isabella fez uma série de testes neu rológicos nele e avisou que teria que repeti-los a cada hora.

— Mesmo que você esteja dormindo.

Ela explicou à família de Alec sobre o horário e tempo permitido de visitação e anotou para eles os números de tele fone do hospital e do ramal onde ele estava. Quando ela ia começar a preencher a papelada da entrada dele no hospital, a porta se abriu.

— Outra paciente para você... — disse Senna, que também era estudante ali, enquanto entrava empurrando numa cadeira de rodas Zafrina, uma senhorinha encantadora, com faces rosa das e sobrancelhas pintadas, vestindo uma saia de bolinhas e uma blusa branca muito elegante, que infelizmente estava manchada de sangue. — Zafrina Edwards, 82, mão machucada — disse Senna,

— Edward já havia me falado sobre a paciente — disse Isabella, percebendo que Senna estava com pressa. — Algum familiar veio com ela?

— A filha virá esta tarde. — Elas olharam para a ficha da paciente. — Não tem alergias, sofre de artrite, mas, fora isso, ela parece muito bem.

— Eu assumo daqui — disse Isabella, sorrindo para Zafrina, que esperava com paciência sentada em sua cadeira, com o braço em uma tipoia.

— Vocês estão muito ocupados lá fora? — ela perguntou a Senna.

— Estamos começando a ficar. Temos um paciente bastan te ferido chegando.

Apesar de estar  
sorrindo quando foi ajudar Zafrina a se aco modar, Isabella sentia uma pontada no coração quando Senna saiu, uma pontada de alguma coisa. Ela deveria estar lá fora, e apesar de saber que adoraria entrar de cabeça no programa de graduação, Isabella era realista o suficiente para ter consciên cia que, quando voltasse da licença maternidade, sua cabeça estaria cheia de outras coisas e que ela estaria exausta por outros motivos, todos eles relacionados com aquele ser que chutava seu diafragma exatamente naquele momento. Mas nada disso era problema de Zafrina.

— Olá, Sra. Bens.

— Zafrina. — Zafrina sorriu.

— Meu nome é Isabella. Vou cuidar da senhora pelas próximas horas.

— Mas você é que deveria estar sendo cuidada — Zafrina brincou. Ela era maravilhosa. Viúva há vinte anos, era uma senhora independente e tinha cortado a mão enquanto descascava uma laranja para o café da manhã, Isabella descobriu enquanto tomava nota de sua história.

— Bem, por ora nós vamos colocar uma camisola hospi talar na senhora, e manter sua mão elevada. A senhora tomou medicação para a dor. Melhorou?

— Eu mal consigo sentir minha mão, as ataduras estão tão apertadas — disse Zafrina. — Você se incomodaria de me levar ao banheiro das senhoras antes de eu ir para a cama?

— Claro que não. — Só que naquele momento Alec se sentou com um olhar ansioso e meio desesperado, que Isabella conhecia muito bem. — Só um minuto, Zafrina — ela disse, e correu para pegar uma bacia e puxar a cortina de sua cama em volta dele.

— Tudo bem, Alec — ela o acalmou. — Eu vou buscar uma toalha molhada para você. — "E fazer outra série de tes tes em você", ela pensou. Ele estava terrivelmente pálido.

— Eu tenho que ir trabalhar — Alec murmurou. Ele não era um garoto de 18 anos particularmente grande, mas ainda assim deu trabalhão a Isabella tentando sair da cama.

— Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Eu vou me atrasar...

— Você está no hospital, Alec — disse Isabella. — Você bateu a cabeça, lembra?

Ela estava tentando alcançar a campainha para chamar aju da, preocupada que ele se agitasse demais, caísse da cama e se machucasse ainda mais, mas aquele estado de delírio aca bou tão subitamente quanto começou, e Alec pareceu se lembrar de onde estava e parou de tentar sair da cama. Ele se recostou.

— Desculpe — Ele sorriu e disse de novo. — Desculpe. Eu estou bem agora. — E ele parecia mesmo, exceto que agora, como Edward, Isabella também estava preocupada.

— Alec. Você sabe onde está?

— No hospital.

Ela checou seus sinais vitais. Eles eram os mesmos de an tes, só a pressão sangüínea estava ligeiramente mais alta, mas aquela confusão mental momentânea perturbou Isabella e ela foi para o interfone.

— Será que você pode mandar um médico para a sala de observação?

— É urgente? — Kate perguntou. — Estamos aqui às voltas com um ferido grave.

Isabella olhou para o rosto pálido, porém tranqüilo, de Alec e hesitou por um instante. Ele parecia muito bem e seus sinais vitais estavam estáveis. Mas ainda assim, ela não estava completamente segura.

— Preciso que o ferimento na cabeça seja checado de novo — ela disse, imaginando que Kate estaria virando os olhos de impaciência agora. — Avise a Edward. Foi ele quem o examinou.

Ela voltou para junto de Alec, e Zafrina concordou preo cupada quando Isabella disse:

— Eu já vou cuidar da senhora.

— Cuide dele — disse a velha senhora. — Não se preocupe comigo.

Claro que quando Edward chegou lá, Alec estava sentado e fazendo piada sobre sua confusão mental, recusando o oxi gênio que Isabella estava tentando lhe dar.

— Olha, sinto muito por chamar você desse jeito — ela disse a Edward.

— Sem problema. A equipe de trauma já está com o pacien te e ele nem está tão mal assim. O que está acontecendo com Alec?

— Nada! — disse Alec, e certamente parecia assim.

— Ele estava bem — Isabella explicou. — Na verdade, ele parece estar bem agora, mas teve um episódio de vômito um pouco antes e experimentou certa confusão mental. Ele não parecia tão bem... — Ela estava tentando pensar em mo tivos que justificassem tirar um atendente da Emergência, mas Edward logo a interrompeu.

— Eu concordo.

Ele não pareceu nem remotamente, chateado que ela o tives se chamado. Ao contrário, ele já estava checando as pupilas e a pressão de Alec, enquanto Isabella contava como o garo to tentara sair da cama, insistindo que tinha que ir trabalhar.

— Como você se sente agora, Alec?

— Bem. Um pouco de dor de cabeça.

— Tudo bem — disse Edward. — Eu vou pedir a você que se deite, para que eu possa examiná-lo. — Edward mal teve tempo de começar o exame quando Alec recomeçou a ter ânsia de vômito, seu rosto agora mais cinza que pálido. Ele reclamava sobre a dor de cabeça.

— Como se consegue ajuda com urgência por aqui? — Edward perguntou, e foi então que Isabella se deu conta que era o pri meiro dia dele ali, e ele já parecia tão seguro e competente. Ele era bem maior que Alec. Não dava atenção aos protestos do paciente, que não queria aceitar a máscara de oxigênio e que tenta escapar da cama, e Isabella apertou o botão na pare de. Uma luz começou a piscar acima da porta e em segundos uma pessoa da equipe atendeu o interfone. Isabella explicou o que estava acontecendo.

A equipe de trauma ainda estava com o outro paciente, mas Kebi Hamilton, uma atendente mais experiente da Emergên cia, um pouco esnobe e belíssima, veio atender ao chamado com Kate e com mais um funcionário para levar o paciente ao ressuscitador se fosse necessário. Se Alec ficasse parado durante o exame seria mais fácil levá-lo direto para o ressusci tador, mas tempo era essencial durante o período de observação, então, Isabella trouxe o desfibrilador para junto do paciente.

Alec parecia um touro amarrado agora, e era Edward quem o mantinha contido, ao mesmo tempo em que explicava ao seu superior o que tinha acontecido.

Mas ele nem esperou o veredicto e disse a ela o que era preciso fazer:

— Ele precisa ser entubado e passar por uma tomografia — disse Bem. — Você pode avisar aos neurocirurgiões?

Isabella estava ocupada abrindo embalagens para a entubação, o coração disparado dentro do peito, espantada com a pio ra tão rápida de Alec.

Apesar de ter vindo ajudar, Kate não assumiu o caso, ape nas ficou ao lado de Isabella, ajudando, dando dicas, enquanto ela preparava a entubação. Stefan, o anestesista, chegou bem na hora em que Alec começou a convulsionar. Seu corpo sa cudia violentamente.

A coisa toda foi horrível. Em questão de segundos, a situa ção de Alec tornou-se crítica. Sua família não havia nem tirado o carro do estacionamento.

Stefan injetava drogas no paciente enquanto Edward lhe passava as informações sobre o caso e, graças a Deus, as convulsões pararam. Alec respirava com dificuldade, mas pelo menos não estava tendo convulsões ou se Sennaatendo. Isabella podia sentir seu coração disparado quase como o de Alec, quando lutava para tirar a cabeceira da cama, a fim de permitir que Stefan tivesse acesso às vias aéreas do paciente.

— Pronto. — Edward viu o esforço dela e removeu a cabeceira da cama com facilidade. Era muito bom trabalhar com Stefan, um sujeito tranqüilo realmente cuidadoso com seu trabalho. Ele checou as drogas que ela havia deixado prontas e preparou ele mesmo as demais. Alec estava no monitor cardíaco.

Mesmo que as convulsões tivessem parado, o quadro dele não era nada bom e, enquanto Isabella observava Stefan entubar o paciente, Kate entrava em contato com o pessoal da ressonân cia Magnética.

— Nós deveríamos avisar a família dele? — Isabella perguntou.

— Eles acabaram de sair.

— Vamos nos concentrar no paciente agora — Kebi disse rispidamente, e Isabella ficou vermelha.

— Vou avisar a eles assim que puder — Edward disse. — É provável que ele vá direto para a ressonância.

Levou dez, talvez 15 minutos até que Alec, completamente contido e entubado, e conectado ao monitor cardíaco, fosse levado à ressonância e depois à cirurgia. Quando todos saíram, a sala de observação era um caos de relatórios por preencher e de material usado nos procedimentos. O equipamento de sucção ainda estava ligado e funcionando, e teria que ser limpo, os cilindros de oxigênio e as máscaras tinham que ser substituídos, a cabeceira da cama hospitalar tinha sido jogada do outro lado da sala, e havia embalagens abertas por toda parte. O desfibrilador estava uma baderna e havia seringas e frascos espalhados. Tudo aquilo tinha que ser arrumado e in ventariado, depois substituído e inventariado de novo.

— E eu pensando que aqui você teria uma tarde tranqüila! — Kate deu um sorriso solidário para Isabella, mas então seu pager tocou e ela teve que atender, sem ter tido a chance de ajudar na arrumação.

Respirando fundo e se obrigando a continuar, Isabella se virou e viu o rosto preocupado de Zafrina.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — ela perguntou, aflita.

— Eu acho que sim — disse Isabella, para em seguida sen tir-se mortificada quando aquela, senhora orgulhosa e digna começou a chorar e a pedir desculpas sem parar.

— Eu molhei minhas calças!

— Ah, por favor, me desculpe! — Era Isabella quem se des culpava agora. — Foi culpa minha não ter levado a senhora ao banheiro!

Edward estava na escrivaninha da sala de observação, ligando para a família para dar a infeliz notícia sobre a piora de Alec, e Isabella e Zafrina estavam agora no banheiro. Ela havia tirado as roupas molhadas de Zafrina e protegido a mão machu cada, que estava sendo mantida no alto. A velha senhora esta va sentada em uma cadeira própria para banho.

— Que tal se nós duas parássemos de pedir desculpas? — Muito mais velha e bem mais sábia, Zafrina olhou dentro dos olhos de Isabella e sorriu. — Você não poderia simplesmente ter abandonado o rapazinho, não é?

— Eu sei.

— Só não quero que minha filha saiba que eu tive esse probleminha. Ela vai pensar que eu estou ficando senil.

— É claro que não está ficando senil! — Isabella disse. Ela também estava envergonhada, então sugeriu: — Por que não lavo as suas roupas? Elas estavam manchadas de sangue, de qualquer forma. Direi à sua filha que foi por isso que eu as lavei.

— E meus tênis?

— Vou lavá-los e colocá-los para secar no respiradouro. — Ainda que, às vezes, fosse um pouco avoada, Isabella era também muito prática. — Eles estarão secos antes do final do meu plantão. E ninguém nunca saberá o que aconteceu.

— Você é muito gentil.

"Não sou não", pensou Isabella. Todo mundo deveria fazer aquilo. Ela ainda estremecia de horror quando via as outras enfermeiras enfiando roupas sujas dos pacientes nas malas de les, sem pensarem que poderia ser com elas. Bem, ela não podia mudar o mundo, só cuidar de suas próprias atitudes. As sim, ela encheu a pia com água...

— Sangue precisa ser lavado com água fria — disse Zafrina, e foi assim que Isabella fez. Depois deu banho na paciente.

Elas eram amigas de verdade agora, e Isabella sorriu quan do Zafrina pediu o que, certamente, era um favor incomum:

— Você se importaria de lavar minhas costas? — ela pediu. — Eu nunca as alcanço.

— Claro. — As costas de Zafrina realmente estavam meio sujinhas, resultado de anos de negligência, já que sua artrite não permitia que ela as alcançasse.

— Eu comprei uma escova na farmácia — disse Zafrina, en quanto Isabella esfregava suas costas. — E daquelas escovas com o cabo bem longo, própria para banho, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo alcançar minhas costas. — Enquanto dava ba nho na velha senhora, Isabella imaginava como abordar um assunto com aquela mulher tão orgulhosa.

— Bem, a senhora vai precisar de alguma ajuda, agora que está com a mão machucada.

— Não vou, não! — disse Zafrina, enquanto Isabella a enro lava em uma toalha. — Eu vou dar conta de tudo com apenas uma de minhas mãos.

— Ah, eu acredito que sim — disse Isabella. — Mas a se nhora vai precisar de alguns cuidados, de algo que mantenha o chuveirinho alto enquanto a senhora toma banho. E existem escovas para as suas costas com o cabo curvado. Não tenho certeza que tudo isso será de grande ajuda, mas talvez pudés semos obter algum tipo de ajuda extra para a senhora.

— Eu gosto de ser independente.

— Bem, isso tudo vai ajudá-la a manter-se independente. Isabella encolheu os ombros.

— Enquanto a senhora está aqui, pode pensar nisso.

Zafrina estava certa, Edward pensou. Sentado na escrivaninha por um momento, experimentando certa dificuldade em tele fonar para a mãe de Alec e ainda sem estar pronto para sair dali, ele havia escutado a conversa entre as duas mulheres. Isabella era gentil, muito gentil mesmo.

Era tão fácil tornar-se ríspido trabalhando na Emergência. Ele vira acontecer muitas vezes. Era quase necessário se você quisesse sobreviver naquela área. Ele mesmo tinha endureci do, era como se estivesse meio amortecido, porque, às vezes, era mais fácil lidar com um paciente do que com uma pessoa, mais fácil não pensar sobre as famílias e os amigos que iriam sofrer, e os planos que não se realizariam. Preocupar-se ape nas com o problema que se apresentava, sem olhar para o qua dro geral, poupava o profissional. Mas observar Isabella em purrar a cadeira de rodas de uma sorridente Zafrina, feliz e bem cuidada, com sua dignidade intacta, deixou Edward cheio de sen timentos conflitantes,

Afinal, gravidez era a sua grande questão. Uma das muitas questões que o faziam parar para pensar ultimamente, coisa que ele tentava muito não fazer.

A maioria das pessoas tinha algo assim em suas vidas. Kebi tinha acabado de contar a ele enquanto voltavam da res sonância, como o irmão mais novo dela quase morrera de um ferimento na cabeça. Os empregados não tinham notado a pio ra dele e tinha sido a própria Kebi quem reconhecera os sinais, quando foi visitá-lo. Sim, todos tinham suas próprias questões. E gravidez era a de Edward: o assunto que ele tinha tentado pôr de lado, preferindo sempre lidar com fetos, e não com bebês, olhando para números e dados médicos e nunca para pessoas.

Ele não queria ser uma pessoa de coração duro, amarga... mas era isso que ele era.

Ainda observando Isabella, que esfregava as costas depois de ter instalado Zafrina em sua cama, ele relutava em reconhecer suas formas, o formato de sua barriga. Ele resistiu à sua neces sidade de sair correndo dali, em dar as costas e não se preocu par mais com ela. Ela não era uma enfermeira, ou um monte de dados em uma ficha hospitalar, ou uma mulher grávida, ela era Isabella, uma pessoa gentil, que estava um pouco cansada, que tinha tido um começo difícil em seu plantão de hoje, e que tinha uma sala toda bagunçada para arrumar.

— Eu falei com a família de Alec... — Enquanto fa lava com ela, ele recolhia do chão a cabeceira da cama e recolocava no lugar, para depois guardar o cilindro. Eram coisas que ele não precisava fazer, mas que ele fazia por ela, assim como Isabella tinha feito por Zafrina. Ela jamais saberia do imenso esforço que cada uma dessas delicadezas signifi cava para ele, porque ficar perto dela estava se tornando in suportável para ele. — Eles estão voltando para cá. Eu lhes disse para irem direto para a recepção, mas se eles vierem parar aqui, me chame.

— Claro, farei isso. — Ela pegou um lençol limpo e come çou a arrumar a cama. — Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

— Ele está em cirurgia neste exato momento — Edward disse. — Então, vamos torcer pelo melhor. Se eu souber de alguma coisa, aviso você.

O plantão calmo e sossegado que ela deveria ter ali, foi tudo, menos isso. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu checar e guardar o desfibrilador, os oito leitos da sala de observação já estavam ocupados, Zafrina tinha concordado em receber a visita de um terapeuta ocupacional e o horário de visitas tinha aca bado, a sala estava, por fim, calma e em ordem. Assim, pelo menos, a enfermeira da noite teria um plantão tranqüilo!

— Obrigada, Isabella. — Zafrina sorriu quando Isabella a aju dou a vestir suas roupas de baixo limpas e secas, antes de ir para casa. — Obrigada por todo carinho e cuidado que você teve em lavar as minhas roupas. Minha filha nunca suspeitará de nada.

— Que bom. O pessoal da cirurgia acaba de ligar para cá, avisando que em breve os cirurgiões estarão prontos para a senhora.

— E eu vou passar a noite aqui?

— Se tudo correr bem sim, o que acredito que acontecerá. Eu a verei pela manhã. — Isabella sorriu. — Estarei aqui às sete horas.

— Você trabalha demais — Zafrina declarou. — Eu sei que é isso que vocês, garotas, fazem hoje em dia. Mas, ainda as sim, eu espero que seu jovem marido espere por você em casa, com o jantar pronto, assim você poderá colocar os pés para cima.

— Ah, eu deveria mesmo fazer isso — Isabella sorriu e de pois ficou vermelha, quando se deu conta que Edward havia entra do na sala. — Boa noite, Zafrina.

Ela foi até Edward.

— Não quero que ela fique preocupada.

— Desculpe, não entendi. Isabella apressou-se em explicar.

— Bem, é mais fácil, às vezes, deixar que as pessoas pen sem que há um Sr. Swan esperando por mim em casa. — Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha quando se deu conta que ele não tinha ouvido a conversa e não se importava com a mentirinha que ela havia contado para Zafrina. — Você soube alguma coisa sobre Alec?

— Foi isso que eu vim lhe contar. Estou indo para casa e interfonei para a UTI. Não tinha tido a chance até agora. Pare ce que as pupilas dele se dilataram durante a ressonância. Ele foi levado às pressas para a sala de cirurgia, onde foi detectado um hematoma subdural massivo. Então, eu vim aqui para lhe dar os parabéns. Foi um ótimo diagnóstico. Várias pessoas he sitariam com sintomas tão transitórios.

— E como ele está agora? — Isabella perguntou, feliz por ter sido elogiada por ele.

Ele tivera hemorragia cerebral e a pressão intracraniana alta estava causando os sintomas. Era isso o que havia de mais as sustador sobre machucados leves na cabeça. E era por isso também que os pacientes que passavam por tais ferimentos eram tantas vezes postos em observação. Ela já havia lido sobre isso, estudado casos assim, aprendido sobre eles em sala de aula, mas agora tinha testemunhado como se desenrolavam na vida real. A rotina de uma observação neurológica nunca mais seria considerada como rotina de novo.

— Ele está na unidade de tratamento intensivo. Serão 48 horas antes de sabermos de fato como ele vai ficar, mas há esperança.

O que era sempre bom.

Ela passou o plantão para a enfermeira da noite e foi para casa em um carro barulhento que a cada dia fazia ruídos mais preocupantes. Ela se aproximou dos portões e deu seta para indicar que ia entrar no bloco de unidades à esquerda, depois desceu do carro sem desligar o motor, porque ela sabia que um dia aquele carro não daria partida. Cansada até os ossos, ela abriu os portões e foi então que notou alguém atrás dela.

— Eu fecho para você — Edward disse, e foi o que ele fez. Ela dirigiu mais alguns metros, puxou o freio de mão e de novo, saiu do carro deixando-o ligado para abrir o portão da gara gem, porque o senhorio era muito sovina para instalar portões automáticos.

— Eu faço isso, pode deixar. — Ele veio da direção dos portões da entrada e abrindo os portões da garagem, esperou até que ela guardasse seu carro, para depois fechá-los.

Podia até não parecer muito, mas cada tarefa que ele realizava, era uma coisa a menos para ela fazer, e ela estava tão, tão cansada, que se sentiu extremamente grata.

— Muito obrigada por isso. — Isabella estava exausta de mais para sorrir.

— Sem problema — disse Edward, indo até seu próprio carro e repetindo a seqüência em sua garagem. E, ainda assim, ele não passou um sermão nela. Não ficou perguntando se ela estava bem, não perguntou se ela achava mesmo que devia trabalhar. Se ele tivesse perguntado, pensou Isabella enquanto entrava em seu apartamento minúsculo, ela teria caído no choro.

Era preciso que ela comesse, mas estava cansada demais para cozinhar, então, se serviu de uma tigela de cereais.

Depois disso, um banho rápido. Ela sabia que se arrepende ria amanhã de manhã se não tomasse banho agora. Então, sepa rou um uniforme limpo para o dia seguinte, ajustou o desperta dor e caiu na cama, cansada demais para se preocupar, para chorar ou mesmo para pensar.

Ela teria que estar de volta ao hospital às dez para as sete da manhã!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Edward não se preocupava.

Ele ficava apreensivo por seus pacientes de vez em quando, mas preocupação não era com ele.

O pior dia da vida dele acontecera havia muito tempo, e ele sabia que as coisas jamais poderiam ficar tão ruins novamen te, consequentemente, ele apenas seguia em frente. Não se afligia, nem ficava se remoendo ou se preocupava.

Ele não se preocupava fazia anos.

Mas agora havia alguma coisa lhe incomodando, e, ainda que tentasse ignorar o fato, o incômodo persistia.

Era apenas o segundo dia dele no Hospital Bay View, e haviam aberto a porteira.

Uma pessoa afogada havia sido trazida às pressas, assim como as vítimas de um engavetamento na estrada à beira-mar. Estava fazendo mais de 40 graus, e as pessoas estavam des maiando por toda a parte. Era mais um daqueles dias em que todos se esforçavam para dar conta do trabalho, e trabalhavam até o limite e além.

Inclusive Isabella.

Ele podia ver os tornozelos dela inchando à medida que o plantão prosseguia, a observava expirando pesadamente pela boca e suas faces vermelhas, enquanto ela esvaziava mais um carrinho e o preparava para a interminável lista de recipientes, podia ver o esforço nos movimentos dela, e, então, finalmente, a expressão de puro alívio em seu rosto às 3:30 da tarde, quan do o plantão dela acabou. Enquanto a observava caminhar trê mula, gostando ou não, Edward estava preocupado.

— O que você vai fazer esta noite? — Kebi estava digi tando rapidamente em seu computador. No final da casa dos 30, e absolutamente estonteante, ela era também inteligente. Com cabelos negros compridos, tinha olhos castanhos amendoados, lábios vermelhos e grossos, e se vestia como se tives se acabado de sair de uma capa de revista.

Felizmente, felizmente mesmo, Edward não se sentia nem um pouco atraído por ela, o que significava que não havia proble mas em dividir uma sala minúscula e que eles podiam conver sar com facilidade sobre as coisas, o que faziam naquele mo mento, enquanto Edward encerrava seu expediente e arrumava sua maleta. Era apenas o segundo dia de trabalho dele, e a papelada já estava se acumulando.

— Eu vou dar uma parada no escritório do corretor de imó veis, e então vou até a _delicatessen_ para comprar uma salada de galinha em vez de um hambúrguer — Edward pensou por um momento —, e depois eu vou me obrigar a ir correr esta noite. E você?

— Eu vou te mostrar... — Ela sorriu maliciosamente. — Venha cá.

Curioso, Edward foi até a mesa dela e olhou para a tela do computador, deparando-se com a imagem de um homem de aparência bem comum.

— Clínico geral, perto dos 40, tem filhos, mas não quer envolvê-los ainda...

— Como? — Edward não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

— Isso é bom — disse Kebi. — O último cara com quem eu saí levou os filhos no segundo encontro! Nós conversamos pelo telefone — Kebi explicou para um diverti do Edward —, e ele parece ótimo, nós vamos sair para tomar um café esta noite.

— Você tem um encontro com ele?

— Café. — Kebi riu. — Você deveria tentar, faria o maior sucesso!

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Namoro via internet não é para mim.

— Não descarte a possibilidade antes de tentar.

— Tome cuidado. — Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você não deveria levar alguém quando for encontrá-lo? Ele pode ser qualquer tipo de pessoa!

— Ele é exatamente quem diz ser. — Kebi deu uma piscadinha. — Eu verifiquei a ficha dele.

— Bem, boa sorte.

O corretor de imóveis estava sendo gentil com Edward nova mente, ele havia ficado um tanto chateado no começo quando Edward não comprara o apartamento, mas obviamente havia su perado aquilo e era o melhor amigo de Edward de novo, agora que tinha um genuíno cliente em potencial para a casa.

— Eu posso dar uma olhada? — Edward perguntou.

— Não até abrirmos para visitação no final de semana — disse o corretor. — Depois disso, eu posso marcar uma visita particular para você.

— Na verdade, eu estou trabalhando neste final de semana — disse Edward —, então não se preocupe.

— Mas você vai vir dar uma olhada? — o corretor pergun tou, ansioso.

— Como eu disse... — Edward deu de ombros. — Eu estou trabalhando, mas isso não é um problema, realmente. Na ver dade, eu vou visitar outra casa esta noite.

Aquilo certamente fez com que o corretor pegasse o telefo ne. Uma visita particular foi marcada em menos de uma hora, e Edward andou à vontade pela casa que estava pensando seria mente em chamar de lar. Seria preciso muito trabalho, a cozi nha estava um desastre, e o banheiro do andar de baixo teria que ser totalmente refeito, mas o quarto principal já havia sido reformado, com janelas que iam do chão ao teto com uma vis ta espetacular da baía, e um banheiro fantástico. Sim, a casa era grande demais para uma pessoa, mas ela simplesmente pa recia ser a escolha certa. Ele poderia reformá-la, pensou Edward, fazer tudo bem devagar, reconstruir a cozinha, organizar o quintal... De pé no quarto principal, olhando pela janela para a baía, Edward sentiu o primeiro sopro de contentamento em anos, a primeira, primeiríssima sensação de como estar em casa deve ser, finalmente. Apesar de sua indiferença com o corre tor, apesar de ter sacudido a cabeça ao descobrir o preço da casa e que o proprietário queria um acordo rápido, ele estava apenas jogando o jogo necessário. Edward mal podia esperar pelo leilão.

Uma onda de calor atingiu Edward quando ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Ele abriu as janelas, ligou um ventilador e colocou seu jantar na geladeira, então, tirou a roupa e rezou para que o chuveiro estivesse frio naquela noite, o que feliz mente aconteceu.

Depois de tomar banho, vestiu shorts e foi para a cozinha. De repente, sem aviso, ouviu-se um ruído longo, como um rosnado, e tudo parou.

Aquilo estava acontecendo em todo lugar em Melbourne: quedas de energia todas as noites, por causa dos sortudos que tinham ar-condicionado e, egoisticamente, ligavam os apare lhos no máximo. Edward tinha apenas um ventilador, que agora, obviamente, não estava funcionando. Ele foi até o lado de fora para checar os fusíveis, só para garantir que o problema não era só dele, e olhando para a fileira de unidades da rua, viu Isabella fazendo a mesma coisa.

Ela vestia um par de shorts lilás desta vez, e uma blusa preta sem mangas. O cabelo dela estava molhado, e ela parecia bastante irritada.

— De novo! — Ela revirou os olhos, acenou de leve para ele, e voltou para o que certamente se tornaria uma fornalha em breve, ao contrário do apartamento dele, o de Isabella tinha a vantagem questionável de receber todo o sol da tarde.

E foi então que aquele incômodo o atingiu de novo: uma sensação estranha, há muito tempo esquecida, que lhe deu um frio no estômago enquanto abria a geladeira às escuras e reti rava as embalagens plásticas que trouxera da _delicatessen_, um estranho sentimento de preocupação por uma pessoa.

Edward não queria vizinhos que aparecessem à sua porta sem aviso e, certamente, jamais imaginara que seria um vizinho que fizesse uma coisa dessas, mas lá estava ele, na soleira da porta dela. Ela atendeu segurando uma tigela de cereal e estava clara mente aborrecida com a invasão, mas tentava ser educada.

— A eletricidade deve voltar em... algumas horas, isto anda acontecendo bastante ultimamente — disse Isabella, fechando a porta. Ela não estava realmente irritada com ele, e não queria parecer rude, estava simplesmente tentando ignorar o fato de que ele vestia apenas um par de shorts. O que era normal, ob viamente, no meio de uma onda de calor. Se ele tivesse chega do dois minutos mais tarde, ela mesma teria que se vestir no vamente antes de atender a porta!

A visão do corpo dele exposto a fez corar mesmo assim, e ela não queria que ele percebesse.

— Você já jantou? — ele perguntou para a porta que se fe chava, e ela fez uma pausa, olhando de forma culpada para a tigela de cereal, que provavelmente não era a melhor opção de jantar para uma mulher nos últimos meses de gravidez, e imediatamente se colocou na defensiva.

— Não dá para cozinhar sem eletricidade.

— Não precisa, eu tenho bastante. — Ele mostrou os pratos, para tentá-la. — Vamos comer na praia, é bem mais fresco lá.

E era. Havia uma brisa deliciosa vinda do sul, e enquanto Isabella caminhava na areia à beira-mar, Edward podia pratica mente ouvir o chiado quando os tornozelos vermelhos e incha dos dela tocavam a água.

— Eu devia ter vindo para cá mais cedo. — Isabella deu um suspiro de alívio. — Eu sempre tenho vontade de vir, e fico tão feliz quando chego aqui...

— Eu também. — Edward sorriu, e era tão bom, depois de um dia tão agitado, simplesmente caminhar e não ter que dizer muita coisa, apenas observar os cachorros, os barcos, os ca sais... simplesmente ser. E depois sentar.

Galinha ao molho de estragão e maionese, com salada gre ga, era certamente muito, melhor que cereal, e acompanhada de uma salada de frutas frescas, era praticamente a refeição mais saudável de toda a gravidez dela. O bebê deu um chute satisfeito quando ela se recostou novamente.

— Estava delicioso, obrigada!

— De nada. — Edward engoliu em seco, sentindo-se des confortável. — Olhe, me desculpe se eu destratei você no trabalho.

— Você não fez nada disso — Isabella disse, franzindo a testa.

— Fiz, sim — disse Edward —, ou melhor, eu não deixei claro que nós já nos conhecíamos.

— Está tudo bem.

— Eu só gosto de manter as coisas separadas do trabalho...

— Está tudo bem — disse Isabella. — Esta noite nunca aconteceu. — Ela se virou para o lado onde ele estava, e sorriu para ele. — Você está gostando do seu novo emprego?

— É bom — Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você morava em Sidney antes? — Isabella resolveu ve rificar, porque tinha ouvido Kate comentar a respeito.

— Morava. — Edward não deu mais detalhes. — Quanto tem po faz que você trabalha lá?

Ela não respondeu por um momento, porque estava ocupa da em se acomodar novamente na areia, fechando os olhos de puro prazer.

— Quase três meses. — Ela entreabriu um dos olhos. — Eu não acho que eles ficaram particularmente felizes quando eu apareci para meu primeiro plantão.

Felizmente, ele não era politicamente correto o bastante para fingir que não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente sorriu, e Isabella fechou aquele olho e finalmente, finalmente, finalmente relaxou.

— Meu Deus, isto é bom. — Ela suspirou, depois de cinco minutos de um confortável e delicioso silêncio.

E a vista também é boa, pensou Edward, muito boa, sem dúvi da. Os cílios dela tocavam suas faces de leve, os joelhos dela estavam levantados, e sua barriga parecia se mover como se tivesse vontade própria... como a de Maggie, pensou Edward, e então interrompeu aquele devaneio abruptamente.

— Então, não existe um sr. Swan? — ele perguntou.

— Não. — Os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados.

— Você tem algum contato com ele, o pai do bebê?

— Não.

— Ele sabe? — Edward perguntou, embora não fosse da conta dele. — Quero dizer, ele está ajudando você?

— Ele achou que estava ajudando — disse Isabella. — Ele me deu dinheiro para fazer um aborto.

— Oh! — Edward olhou fixamente para ela.

— Eu estava na residência de obstetrícia quando descobri que estava grávida, e havia bebês por toda a parte... não que isso tenha feito com que eu quisesse um, eu fiquei apavorada, na verdade, mas...

— Você não precisa me contar mais nada, se não quiser.

Mas ela queria, deitada ali, com os olhos fechados, perdida e sozinha e realmente, realmente confusa. Talvez, como todos diziam, falar ajudasse a clarear suas idéias. Valia a pena tentar, de qualquer modo, porque a ioga certamente não havia funcio nado!

— Ele é casado. — Ela abriu os olhos então, e fechou-os de novo, e mesmo naquele pequenino espaço de tempo ela viu a expressão dele mudar. Foi aquele momento em que você é julgada, opiniões são formadas, e a outra pessoa presume sa ber tudo sobre você. — Eu não sabia disso, não que isso mude alguma coisa.

— Vocês ficaram juntos por muito tempo? — Ele quis saber.

— Três meses. — Isabella fungou. — Ele foi o meu primei ro, verdadeiro... Eu simplesmente acreditei nele. Quero dizer, eu sabia porque não saíamos com tanta freqüência, e porque não podíamos freqüentar a casa um do outro...

— Como?

— Não importa — ela resmungou.

— Então, para onde vocês iam?

— Passear de carro, jantar, um hotel de vez em quando... — Ela olhou nos olhos verdes e límpidos dele. — Ele é um pouco mais velho do que eu, bem mais velho, na verdade — Isabella disse, e então ficou quieta por algum tempo.

Certo ou errado, ele a estava julgando, estava tentando não julgar, mas não conseguia.

Por que as pessoas não pensavam? Por que as pessoas eram tão descuidadas?

E agora havia esse bebê...

Ele fechou os olhos e pensou em Maggie, nos planos que eles tinham feito, em quanto eles haviam desejado um filho, e embora ele não dissesse uma palavra, ela podia sentir a censu ra dele.

— Então, você nunca cometeu um erro? — ela disse, na defensiva.

— Eu cometi muitos — ele admitiu.

— Mas nenhum caso, nada de que você se arrependa.

— Oh, eu me arrependo de muita coisa — disse Edward.

— Você é solteiro, divorciado... — Ela soava como o ques tionário no site de relacionamentos de Kebi, e ele se enco lheu por dentro.

— Viúvo — ele disse, e então foi a vez dela de julgar, Edward sabia: ele já havia passado por aquilo muitas vezes.

— Você sente muitas saudades dela? — ela perguntou, gentilmente.

— Sinto — Edward admitiu, e foi o suficiente. Ele deixou um pouco de areia escorrer por entre seus dedos, concentrando-se nos pequeninos grãos em vez de em si mesmo, e então olhou para o relógio.

— A eletricidade já deve ter voltado, à esta hora.

— E se tiver voltado? — Isabella sorriu. — Eu estou gos tando da conversa... você estava me contando como sente falta dela.

Deus, ela era insistente. Ele realmente deveria se levantar e ir embora, mas ela havia confessado tanto sobre si mesma, e, pe gando outro punhado de areia, ele deixou que os grãos lhe es corressem pelo punho cerrado e admitiu um pouco da verdade.

— Eu sinto saudades por Maggie, também. — O silêncio de Isabella era paciente. — Ela amava viver. — Ele olhou para a água e quase pode ver o rabo de cavalo louro dela balançan do enquanto ela corria. — Ela estaria certamente correndo ou nadando agora, achando um tempo para fazer exercícios de pois do trabalho.

— Ela se mantinha em forma?

— Perfeita forma. — Edward assentiu, mas havia um pensa mento dolorido ali porque, apesar de Maggie fazer tudo certo, apesar de seu estilo de vida saudável, no final nada havia adiantado.

— O que ela fazia?

— Ela também era médica, da Emergência.

— O que aconteceu? — Isabella perguntou, mas Edward sacu diu a cabeça, sem querer comentar o assunto.

— Vamos. — Já era realmente hora de ir, e não somente porque ele não queria falar sobre aquilo. Ele estava fazendo um favor a ela. Uma mulher no estado de Isabella não precisa va mesmo ouvir como Maggie havia morrido. Então, ele segurou as mãos dela e ajudou-a a se levantar, e eles caminharam lentamente de volta, conversando distraidamente sobre isso e aquilo, até Isabella encontrar uma brecha novamente.

— Você saiu com alguém de novo... quero dizer, desde...?

— Ela morreu há três, quase quatro anos — Edward disse, res pondendo à pergunta não formulada.

— Oh.

— Eu tive alguns encontros. — Ele deu de ombros. — Em bora provavelmente fosse muito cedo.

— Você ainda as compara com ela? — Isabella perguntou, indo diretamente ao ponto até onde ninguém mais ousava ir, mas Edward simplesmente ignorou a pergunta e, feliz com a dis tração, abriu os portões que davam para os apartamentos, mas Isabella esperou pacientemente.

— Ainda? — ela perguntou.

— Como?

— Você compara as outras mulheres com ela?

Ela era uma coisinha insistente, como um pequeno pica-pau, bicando a madeira, bicando...

— Eu costumava comparar — Edward admitiu. — Mas não agora, não é justo para ninguém.

— Principalmente porque ela parece ter sido a Supermulher — Isabella resmungou, è a resposta dela foi tão divertida que Edward sorriu. — Então — ela pressionou —, você está pronto agora?

— Talvez, mas não para nada sério.

— Oh, eu tenho certeza de que vai haver muitas candidatas. — Isabella sorriu. Afinal, ela havia ouvido as risadinhas e fofocas no vestiário, Edward poderia escolher quem quisesse!

— E você? — Eles estavam sentados nos degraus do apartamento dela agora, a conversa e a amizade muito recentes, muito frágeis para correr o risco de quebrar se ela o convidasse para entrar. E, de qualquer forma, a energia ainda não havia voltado, então eles se sentaram nos degraus e começaram a se conhecer um pouco melhor.

— Eu não estou exatamente em condições de namorar. — Isabella revirou os olhos. — Você pode me imaginar saindo para dançar?

— Acho que não!

— E eu ainda estou naquela fase "todos os homens são ca chorros".

— Provavelmente, é uma opção bastante inteligente nessa fase — Edward concordou. — Eu mesmo tenho sido um pouco cachorro ultimamente.

— Conte-me tudo! — Ela realmente o fez rir, de tão ansio sa que estava por uma fofoca, e era tão fácil conversar com ela que, sem saber exatamente como, ele começou a falar:

— Eu estava saindo com alguém, ela era ótima, mas embo ra eu tenha sido franco com ela desde o começo...

— Ela não quis ouvir? — Isabella completou por ele.

— Ela ouviu no começo, disse que queria a mesma coisa que eu... e então, bem, o relacionamento ficou mais sério. Ela começou a dar indiretas, dando a entender que queria coisas diferentes. — Ele olhou para os olhos castanhos e sorridentes dela. — Como morar juntos.

— E não era assim para você? — ela perguntou, esperta mente.

— Talvez algum dia, mas ela também começou a falar sobre filhos. E de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu não quero filhos.

— Nunca?

— Nunca — ele respondeu, enfaticamente.

Ela entendeu o recado, e na verdade se sentiu agradecida por ele. Oh, eles mal se conheciam, mal haviam arranhado a superfície, mas havia certamente, se não uma atração imedia ta, pelo menos uma aguda consciência do outro. O que era algo que ela não havia sentido em muito tempo, algo que esta va certa, depois do modo com que Félix a havia tratado, que jamais sentiria novamente. Mas sentada ali, olhando para os olhos verdes de Edward, ouvindo as palavras dele, Isabella de re pente percebeu que ele sentia a mesma coisa. Que ele estava lendo cuidadosamente as regras de qualquer relacionamento em potencial, se eles decidissem investir em um.

— Nós não podíamos ser menos compatíveis, realmente — Isabella disse, depois de um momento de pausa. — Eu não estou procurando um relacionamento, você não está procuran do um relacionamento sério, e... — ela deu uns tapinhas na barriga enorme — isto não é uma hérnia!

— Eu já tinha percebido! — Edward sorriu. — Então, que tal sermos apenas amigos?

Ela olhou para os olhos verdes dele, e desta vez não corou. Oh, ela estava com uma quedinha adolescente por ele, que mulher heterossexual não teria? Mas seu coração estava ma chucado demais, seu ego muito abalado, e sua alma muito frá gil para sequer pensar em seguir em frente mais uma vez. Era simplesmente agradável ter um adulto com quem conversar. O mundo dela havia mudado tanto, e somando o fato de sua fa mília não falar mais com ela com sua luta em se encaixar no novo curso, era simplesmente bom, muito bom, ter Edward em sua vida, falar com uma pessoa em vez de olhar mecanicamente para a televisão. Um amigo seria maravilhoso. E ele ainda ficou mais um pouco. Isabella entrou em casa e trouxe dois copos de água, e então ficou brincando com margaridas enquanto eles conversavam, desfolhando-as com os dedos, juntando-as, e quando ela não estava olhando para ele, era mais fácil para Edward falar.

— Você sabe, eu tinha tudo com Maggie... — Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando resumir como se sentia, porque era tão fácil conversar com ela. Talvez porque ela não tivesse conhecido Maggie, talvez porque os olhos dela não se enchessem de lágrimas, como os dos amigos e familiares dele, quando ele falava sobre ela, ou porque ela não lhe lançasse olhares de reprovação velada com os esforços fracassados dele de seguir com a vida. — Eu não quero tentar recriar o que tive... não quero a mesma coisa com outra pessoa. Eu já passei pela ex periência, e já sei como é.

— Sorte sua, então. — Edward piscou os olhos com a respos ta. Realmente, ele podia ser qualquer coisa, menos sortudo, mas pensando bem, sim, ela estava certa, ele tinha tido sorte de ter Maggie em sua vida por algum tempo. — Eu daria tudo para poder dizer para este pequenino que o pai dele e eu está vamos apaixonados.

— Vocês estavam? — Edward perguntou.

— Eu achava que sim. — Ela deu de ombros. — Mas olhando em retrospecto, era só uma atração, eu acho... e me parece que você teve a coisa real.

Ele não respondeu, porque naquele momento o som da te levisão dela quase estourou as janelas do apartamento, e aplausos se ouviram da unidade ao lado, enquanto a eletricida de voltava ao normal.

— Eu preciso trabalhar um pouco... — Edward se levantou.

— Bem, obrigada pelo jantar... — Isabella sorriu. — E o bebê agradece, também.

— De nada.

— Eu me ofereceria para retornar o favor, mas estou tendo problemas em fazer o jantar para uma pessoa só no momento — ela disse, ironicamente.

— Eu não esperava que você o fizesse.

Ele não esperava nada dela. Isabella sabia, assim como Edward.

Mas, na noite seguinte, quando ele chegou à casa, depois do trabalho, encontrou vasos de girassóis em sua porta, a maneira dela de agradecer, ele iMaggieinou.

— Eu tenho boas notícias pra você — disse Edward, ao bater à porta dela.

— Eu estou precisando. Entre — ela convidou,

— Tiraram os tubos de Alec esta noite — Edward expli cou, seguindo-a até a pequena cozinha. — Ele está indo muito bem, e eles esperam poder transferi-lo da UTI pela manhã. Aquelas eram boas notícias!

— Poderia ter sido uma história bem diferente. Kebi não para de me dar tapinhas nas costas, e até o consultor de neuro logia foi à Emergência para dizer "Bom trabalho". Eu disse a eles que o crédito é todo seu. — Ele observou o rosto dela fi car corado com o elogio. — Eu sei que é difícil decidir entre esperar para ver ou chamar por ajuda.

— Pode ser — Isabella admitiu, tirando uma jarra enorme de chá gelado do refrigerador e servindo copos altos para os dois. — Quero dizer, você não quer parecer um idiota, ou rea gir exageradamente a qualquer coisa...

— Exagere! — Edward disse, simplesmente. — Pelo menos por enquanto, até você acumular mais experiência e enquanto o seu "botão dos palpites" estiver funcionando direito.'

— "Botão dos palpites"? — Isabella franziu as sobrance lhas ao ouvir o termo estranho. — O que é isso?

— Quando você tem um palpite sobre alguma coisa, quan do você tem certeza... mas não certeza absoluta.

Ela já tinha percebido o que ele ia dizer antes mesmo de ele explicar, mas enquanto ele explicava, ela sentia o tom cor-de-rosa de suas bochechas chegar mais perto do vermelho, cons ciente de que ele não estava exatamente olhando nos olhos dela. O "botão dos palpites" dela estava funcionando, mas por motivos diferentes agora, e ela o desligou rapidamente.

Ela definitivamente não ia desenvolver uma paixonite por outro colega de trabalho!

Olhe só onde aquilo a havia levado.

E era bom ter um amigo.

Eles se sentaram na pequena sala de estar, assistindo à "pesagem" no programa favorito dela, enquanto Isabella resmun gava que deveria ser uma candidata. Edward estava mais do que um pouco desconfortável, e tentava não demonstrar, ele podia ver a pilha de roupinhas de bebê dobradas perfeitamente em cima da tábua de passar, e embora ainda faltassem semanas para o parto, havia um cheirinho suave de bebê na casa, o que provavelmente tinha a ver com a loção de bebê que Isabella estava passando nas mãos, mas ainda assim... Então, ele foi buscar a jarra de chá gelado e, quando voltou, encheu o copo que ela estava segurando, e ele não seria um ser humano se não tivesse percebido o decote dela, teria que ser cego para não notar. Edward não era exatamente o tipo de homem que pre fere seios, mas os dela eram tão voluptuosos que ele sentiu, de repente, como se tivesse levado um chute na virilha, com o desejo que não lhe era mais familiar.

Então, ele se sentou. Ele percebeu que não conseguia mais sentir aquele cheirinho de bebê, apenas o perturbador cheiro de Isabella. A sala estava quente demais, e obviamente ela re petia automaticamente o gesto de levantar os braços e segurar os cabelos no alto da cabeça, enquanto continuava a falar, então os cabelos lhe caíam sobre os ombros de novo, e ela levan tava os braços mais uma vez.

— Eu preciso ir...

— Já? — Isabella disse, mas então eles continuaram a con versar, sobre isto e aquilo, e de repente já passava das dez horas da noite. Olhando para ele, parado perto da porta e se preparan do para realmente ir embora desta vez, Isabella se flagrou pen sando que tinha tido a melhor noite dos últimos tempos.

Tinha sido bom demais, até.

Porque entre todas as coisas idiotas que ela poderia estar pensando, estava mesmo era imaginando como seria receber um beijo de boa noite dele.

Pensando no que faria se àquela boca maravilhosa chegasse um pouco mais perto.

— Obrigado pelas flores, a propósito. — Edward quebrou a linha de pensamento dela. — Você não precisava ter feito aquilo.

— Não foi um problema.

— Não, você realmente não precisava. — Edward sorriu. — Elas estarão mortas em dois dias, eu vou esquecer de regá-las.

— Eu não vou. — Isabella sorriu de volta, — Apenas apro veite.

Foi um alívio fechar a porta às costas dele!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ois gente, anciosos para o quarto capítulo?**

**Então vamos lá...**

**Boa leitura aos meus 121 leitores...**

**;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Eles ignoravam um ao outro no trabalho, obviamente. Bem, eles não mencionavam as noites passadas em frente à televi são, nem as caminhadas na praia e, às vezes, enquanto ela se sentava na sala de convivência e ouvia Senna tagarelar sobre o quanto ela estava certa de que Edward a convidaria para sair em breve (quando Edward já havia comentado com Isabella que esta va incomodado com os flertes constantes de Senna), ou quando a glamourosa Kebi começava a falar de forma amistosa demais sobre ele, embora Isabella se mantivesse calma como um Buda desafiado, por dentro ela estava espumando de raiva e poderia, certamente, estrangular as duas para que ficassem caladas.

Ela gostava dele.

E quanto a isso, estava tudo bem. Afinal, metade do depar tamento gostava dele daquele jeito também, e ela dificilmente poderia ser considerada como minoria, não, havia um proble ma um pouco maior.

Às vezes, ah, às vezes, Isabella tinha aquela impressão in cômoda que só podia ser causada quando duas pessoas se envolvem.

As vezes, ah, às vezes, Isabella tinha a sensação fugidia de que Edward gostava dela também.

Ela dizia a si mesma que estava imaginando coisas, exata mente como Senna. Porque não havia chance nenhuma de Edward estar interessado nela.

Então, por que ele estava agindo de forma tão estranha?

Quando o _coffee break _terminou, ela voltou para a ala pediátrica, e tentou dizer ao seu coração idiota para parar de bater tão depressa só de olhar para ele, é claro que não adiantou. E seu coração acelerou de vez uma hora mais tarde, embora por razões totalmente diferentes, quando uma mãe meio histérica colocou um bebê molenga nos braços de Isabella.

Ela tocou a campainha de emergência antes mesmo de despi-lo.

Ele era grande e gordo, e mal abriu os olhos enquanto Isabella o despia com eficiência, e fazia algumas observações preliminares.

— Ele não para de vomitar... — A mãe estava tentando não chorar. — Eu o levei ao clínico ontem, ele disse que era um problema gástrico e me mandou dar líquidos para ele...

Nenhuma ajuda havia chegado, e Isabella tocou a campai nha de emergência outra vez. O pulso do bebê estava acelera do, e a temperatura dele estava alta, portanto ela o colocou no balão de oxigênio e tocou a campainha de emergência de novo enquanto empurrava o carrinho com o material para soro intravenoso, finalmente decidindo colocar a cabeça para fora do cubículo.

— Alguém pode vir me ajudar? — ela estourou, e lançou um olhar frenético para Edward, que estava mostrando a um pa ciente um raio-X de tornozelo. — Agora!

— Aperte o botão três vezes em caso de emergência! — Edward estourou também, quando viu o bebê.

Ela ainda estava aprendendo o básico, ainda ontem, ela ha via sido advertida por reagir exageradamente, e apertar o bo tão três vezes por qualquer coisa remotamente urgente, e agora estava sendo repreendida por fazer muito pouco. Alguns dias, aquele trabalho era simplesmente difícil demais!

— Depressão na fontanela. —Edward examinou o bebê imó vel com eficiência, enquanto Isabella o tirava da balança e pre parava um soro intravenoso. Ela estava apavorada com a idéia de aplicar uma agulha de IV em um bebê tão doente, mas aqui lo fazia parte do curso, e era algo que ela precisava aprender a fazer. Ela havia começado com homens grandes e musculosos, com veias que mais pareciam trilhos, e depois havia praticado em adultos doentes. Ela havia, até mesmo aplicado IVs em al gumas crianças, e em poucos bebês, mas nenhum tão doente como aquele, e não com a mãe observando ansiosamente, e agora, Kate estava lá também!

— Baixo turgor da pele. — Edward continuou com sua avalia ção, e sacudiu a cabeça ao ver o tremor leve das mãos dela, enquanto Isabella segurava o bracinho flácido com uma das mãos e posicionava a agulha com a outra. — Deixe que eu faço. — Ele assumiu a tarefa sem maiores comentários, e ela ficou feliz por isso. O bebezinho era gordo, e as veias dele se riam difíceis de achar em uma situação normal, mas com um quadro de desidratação as coisas ficaram ainda mais complica das e mesmo Edward, com as mãos tão firmes, precisou de algu mas tentativas para conseguir aplicar o IV, finalmente achando uma veia no pé da criança.

— Consegui. — Ele colheu algumas amostras de sangue, e segurou o tubo do IV firmemente para que Isabella pudesse conectá-lo com a bolsa e então colocar as ataduras, imobilizan do cuidadosamente o pezinho, enquanto a mãe observava de perto. Enquanto Edward liberava os fluidos do IV que ele queria que o bebê recebesse, ele olhou para Isabella e fez uma obser vação adicional: — Você poderia colocar a máscara, por favor? — Ela não tinha visto Edward pôr máscara, e ele não havia pedido a Kate que colocasse uma. Isabella rangeu os dentes, mas fez o que ele havia mandado. Aquilo estava se tornando um padrão familiar, durante as duas semanas em que eles estavam traba lhando juntos, Edward andava, na falta de uma palavra melhor, ir ritante! Ela já estava sendo superprotegida pelos colegas, e já se sentia desconfortável o suficiente com aquilo, mas Edward pa recia estar em uma missão para assegurar que ela cuidasse ape nas dos pacientes mais seguros, mais calmos, com os quadros menos contagiosos, e quando ele não estava sugerindo que ela colocasse a máscara, pedia que lavasse as mãos!

Como se ela precisasse ser lembrada disso!

Ainda assim, como Edward estava agora conversando com a mãe, não era hora nem lugar para discussões, ela teria que deixar aquela conversa para mais tarde.

— Ele tem nove meses. — Edward estava checando as infor mações com a mãe ansiosa, enquanto Isabella suava por detrás da máscara. — Está correto?

— Somente nove meses — disse a mãe. — Eu sei que ele parece ser mais velho.

— Há quanto tempo ele está doente? — perguntou Edward.

— Ele começou a vomitar ontem, três vezes, talvez quatro.

— E hoje de manhã? — Ele disparava perguntas, enquanto continuava a examinar o bebê e pedia uma dose extra de flui dos para ele. Isabella já o havia colocado no balão de oxigê nio, e os pediatras estavam a caminho, mas Edward estava exa minando o abdômen do menino cuidadosamente, preocupado e pensando se eles não estavam precisando mesmo era dos cirurgiões. — De que cor era o vômito?

— Verde.

— Certo... — Ele verificou a fralda do bebê e, ainda não satisfeito com o exame do abdômen, pediu a Kate que avisasse a equipe cirúrgica. Depois de falar rapidamente com a mãe, ele telefonou para o setor de imagens para solicitar um ultrassom urgente.

— Eu acho que é um íleo — disse Edward, esperando ao tele fone no posto das enfermeiras, enquanto Isabella lavava cuida dosamente as mãos na pequena pia, e mesmo assim, de forma incrivelmente irritante, ele empurrou a garrafa de álcool na direção dela, quando ela foi enxugar as mãos.

— E esse diagnóstico significa que eu posso entrar lá sem máscara, agora? — Isabella perguntou, e então franziu a testa. — Ou será que isso virou uma doença transmitida pelo ar, de repente? — Ela observou a mandíbula dele tensionando.

— Você só precisa ter cuidado — Edward observou. — Nessa idade, ele pode ter sarampo, catapora, caxumba... Aqui. — Ele empurrou a garrafa de álcool na direção dela novamente, en quanto ela se sentava no banquinho para fazer suas anotações, mas ela a ignorou.

— Você deveria usar isto — ele insistiu.

— Por quê? — Isabella desafiou.

— Porque nós ainda não sabemos o que há de errado com o bebê, e porque você deveria...

— Edward. — Ela fez um clique corri a caneta, colocando-a na mesa. — Embora eu agradeça sua preocupação, eu realmente não preciso que você cuide de mim.

— Eu não estou cuidando de você... Eu só estou...

— Deixando-me paranóica! — disse Isabella. — Edward, eu posso derrotar você nesse joguinho de paranóia sobre gravidez qualquer dia!

Ele duvidava, mas segurou a língua.

— Eu só estou me certificando de que você tome as precau ções devidas — ele disse.

— Eu já falei com o meu obstetra, com a enfermeira espe cializada em doenças infecciosas, com Kate, e estou tomando as precauções que todo mundo toma. Estou sendo o mais pru dente e cuidadosa possível, mas lidar com pessoas doentes faz parte do trabalho de enfermeira — ela disse calmamente.

— Eu não vejo qual é o problema em tomar algumas pre cauções a mais — ele resmungou.

— Eu não posso andar por aí em uma roupa de astronauta — disse Isabella —, e nem as enfermeiras nas alas de pediatria ou oncologia, nem as operadoras de raio-X que não sabem se estão grávidas, mas podem estar... — Ela podia ver as linhas na testa dele diminuindo, enquanto a enfermeira-chefe falava de forma ríspida com a funcionária responsável pelos regis tros. — E tudo o que podemos fazer é sermos sensatas, todo o tempo, não apenas quando estamos visivelmente grávidas, en tão, obrigada pela sua preocupação, e não, eu não vou usar isto... — ela empurrou a garrafa de álcool de volta para ele —, porque acontece que eu sou alérgica.

— Tudo bem! — Edward estourou, mais irritado consigo mes mo do que com ela. Se o médico dela estava contente em dei xá-la trabalhar, e o hospital ainda a estava empregando, se Isabella queria continuar trabalhando, bem, não era da conta dele. Então, por que ele estava tão preocupado com ela?

Aquilo o incomodou o dia inteiro e, mais tarde, durante a noite, quando, confuso, ele foi ao supermercado e, parado com a cestinha na mão, decidiu comprar filé orgânico porque era melhor para o bebê, o que, mais uma vez, não era algo com que ele devesse se importar. De qualquer modo, ele colocou o produto na cestinha e ainda incluiu uma caixa de suco de la ranja enriquecido com ferro. Ele sabia que estava exagerando, e tinha todos os motivos para isso. Dentro de poucos dias, se ria o aniversário da morte de Maggie, e não era de se espantar que ele estivesse chateado. Mas resolveu fazer o que sempre fazia, e escolheu não pensar no assunto.

Uma rotina muito tênue havia se estabelecido, não todos os dias, nem dia sim, dia não, mas de vez em quando, Ele ia até o apartamento dela, perguntava se ela queria jantar, ou ouvia quando ela vinha regar os girassóis à sua porta e colocava a cabeça para fora para perguntar se ela queria ver um filme, ou algo assim.

Era uma boa companhia, só isso.

E ela estava muuuuuito contente.

Contente de não ter que se esforçar para ser inteligente de mais, e simpática demais, como ela fazia quando estava no trabalho, era tão bom poder conversar e reclamar à vontade, ou sentar-se com os pés para cima, apoiados na mesinha de centro dele, e assistir a um filme.

E nunca, nem uma vez sequer, ele lhe passou um sermão, nem questionou a decisão dela de continuar trabalhando.

Até o final da trigésima terceira semana, até aquela noite quando, satisfeita depois de jantar filé orgânico e salada com suco de laranja enriquecido com ferro, ela se levantou do sofá e Edward olhou para o relógio.

— São só oito e meia.

— Eu estou querendo deitar cedo hoje.

— Você está de folga amanhã. — Edward franziu a testa, acompanhando-a com relutância até a porta. Durante as noites se guintes, a última coisa que ele queria era a própria companhia. — Você tem certeza de que está bem?

— Eu tenho uma consulta com o médico amanhã. Eu quero...

— Certifique-se de descansar bastante, para poder enganá-lo — disse Edward, e então interrompeu-se, os músculos de sua mandíbula tensionando, porque o que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer não era nada da conta dele.

— Eu preciso trabalhar mais algumas semanas — disse Isabella, e Edward não comentou nada. Ele simplesmente forçou um sorriso e abriu a porta, dizendo a si mesmo que ela não preci sava de um sermão, só de um amigo, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para ele segurar a língua.

Então, ela desabou a chorar.

Isabella, que estava sempre sorrindo, sempre gargalhando, que sempre tinha uma resposta pronta em qualquer situação, rendeu-se.

— Eu não agüento mais!

Tudo o que ele sentiu foi alívio, alívio por ela haver final mente percebido, porque ela não iria continuar com aquilo, e ele a tomou nos braços e deixou-a soluçar.

— Então pare, — ele disse gentilmente.

— Eu não tenho condições para isso — ela argumentou, mas apenas consigo mesma. — Mas eu não consigo nem pen sar em voltar lá de novo...

— Eu sei.

— Estou tão cansada.

— Eu sei.

— E estou com medo dos germes, também.

— Vamos. — Ele a levou de volta para o sofá, foi buscar um pouco de água gelada no refrigerador, e conversou gentil mente com ela, como se fosse uma paciente, explorando as opções dela. Ela estava com tudo em ordem, inclusive algu mas economias, mas elas dariam apenas para cobrir o aluguel. Haveria um pouco mais de dinheiro depois que o bebê nasces se, mas sem dúvida, as coisas estavam incrivelmente difíceis para ela, financeiramente.

— O carro vai quebrar logo. — Isabella soluçou. — E eu nem comprei uma cadeirinha ainda. Eu ia fazer isso quando o pagamento do próximo mês saísse...

— Minha irmã já teve várias dessas cadeirinhas, a garagem está cheia delas. Ela teve gêmeos... então, esse problema está resolvido, certo?

Era somente a ponta de um iceberg gigantesco, mais um item numa lista que parecia interminável, mas foi um alívio resolver o problema, compartilhar, finalmente admitir o quan to ela estava cansada de tudo: ela estava esgotada de verdade.

— Eu preciso trabalhar, mas realmente acho que se conti nuar, vai afetar o bebê. — Ela ficou feliz por ele não tê-la in terrompido, e confirmado seus medos. — Eu estou retendo líquido demais...

— Olhe. — Edward estava sendo infinitamente gentil. — Você fez um ótimo trabalho, chegando até aqui.

— Algumas mulheres trabalham até o fim da gravidez.

— E outras não — disse Edward. — Algumas não podem, e parece que você é uma delas.

— Eu vou conversar com o médico amanhã. — Ela assen tiu. — E serei honesta.

— Muito bom — disse Edward, e então fez uma pausa, antes de ir exatamente aonde não queria, e se envolver ainda mais.

— Você já pensou em pedir ajuda ao pai do bebê?

— Nunca. — Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. — E, por favor, não me passe um sermão, dizendo que a responsabilidade é dele também, e que eu tenho todo o direito...

— Sem sermão — Edward interrompeu. — E os seus pais?

— Eu escrevi para eles. — Ele percebeu como tudo aquilo deveria ter sido para ela: sabia, pelas conversas que eles ti nham, que a reação dos pais dela havia sido furiosa, e que eles haviam cortado relações com ela. O fato de que ela havia es crito para eles pedindo ajuda, depois de tudo o que eles tinham feito a ela, mostrava que estava pensando no bebê.

— Fez bem. Foi a melhor coisa que ele poderia ter dito.

— Eu enviei a carta ontem, então não tive resposta ainda. Perguntei se posso voltar a morar com eles, só por algumas semanas...

Ele sentiria falta dela, Edward percebeu, mas era a coisa certa para ela fazer naquele momento. Ela precisava da família, precisava de alguém para cuidar dela durante aquelas últimas, e difíceis, semanas, e, certamente, esse alguém não seria ele.

— Eu vou falar com ó médico amanhã. — A voz dela esta va mais firme, agora. — E depois vou falar com Kate.

— Ótimo.

— E agora... — Mais uma vez, ele a ajudou a se erguer do sofá, quando ela fez menção de se levantar — eu realmente vou pra casa, dormir.

Ele sorriu para ela quando eles chegaram à porta.

— Você vai conseguir passar por isso — Edward disse —, vai mesmo.

— Eu sei.

Ela estava tão cansada, tão esgotada e perdida, tentando ser valente em meio à escuridão, que desta vez, quando ele a to mou nos braços, não foi porque ela estava chorando, e não foi porque ela estava chateada. Ele não sabia realmente porque tinha feito aquilo, só sabiá que parecia certo abraçá-la.

E, para Isabella, era maravilhoso ser abraçada por um instante.

Um instante delicioso, simplesmente parada e apoiada nele, sentindo as palavras dele contra seus cabelos, a confirmação dele de que ela havia feito as escolhas certas, que ela ficaria bem, que estava indo bem.

— Eu estou com medo.

Ela nunca, nem uma vez sequer, tinha admitido aquilo para alguém. Desafio tinha se tornado o sobrenome dela, porque se ela parasse por apenas um segundo, se questionasse se ter o bebê, continuar trabalhando e manter o nome do pai em segre do eram decisões inteligentes, se admitisse, ainda que para si mesma, que estava lutando, então, certamente, toda a coragem que ela havia reunido desapareceria. Era mais fácil enfrentar, insistir que estava enfrentando, e continuar, do que parar e pensar.

Mesmo assim, nos braços dele ela parou por um momento, admitiu a verdade e esperou o baque.

Esperou que tudo explodisse ao seu redor, que tudo paras se, que a desesperança a invadisse, e mesmo assim ela conti nuou ali, nos braços dele, e tudo o que fez foi parar, uma pau sa mínima que a fez encarar a verdade e, sentindo-se segura por um instante, recuperar-se.

— Com medo de quê? — ele perguntou a ela, depois de um longo tempo.

— O bebê merece coisa melhor.

Edward fechou os olhos, tomado pelo arrependimento. Um ar rependimento envergonhado, porque ele havia, em uma oca sião, pensado a mesma coisa.

Um casal bem-sucedido, concebendo uma criança planeja da, amada, desejada... Aquele tinha sido o seu projeto, e ele havia despejado sua ira no universo, porque se ele e Maggie, com tudo o que tinham a oferecer, com todos os planos e sonhos, não puderam realizá-lo, por que alguém mais poderia?

Somente agora, abraçando Isabella, ele percebera que, ape sar das circunstâncias, a mulher em seus braços preenchia qua se todos os requisitos necessários para criar um filho, e que apesar dos obstáculos, ela compensaria pelo que faltasse.

— O bebê tem você. — Ele permaneceu ali, ainda abraçando-a, e pensou sobre aquilo, pensou em quanta sorte aquele bebê tinha por tê-la, planejado ou não. O bebê tinha Isabella, e ele pensou em como ela o fazia rir tantas vezes, pensou no calor da afeição dela, e quanta sorte as pessoas que recebiam aquela afeição tinham, e seu projeto perfeito desvaneceu-se da mente dele.

— E será que eu sou suficiente? — ela perguntou, ansiosa.

— Claro que sim — ele respondeu, com certeza na voz. Ela era absolutamente suficiente.

Mais do que suficiente.

Muito mais do que suficiente, embora ele não estivesse pensando no bebê agora, porque ao abraçá-la, pela primeira vez com ela nos braços, ele esqueceu do que eles estavam con versando, esqueceu que ela estava grávida. Ela era simples mente Isabella, divertida, amável e terrivelmente, terrivelmen te atraente. O cheiro dela próxima a dele, o contato de sua cabeça contra seu peito tomaram conta de Edward, e ele perdeu-se nela. Tão naturalmente como respirar, ele disse a ela como se sentia com um beijo em vez de palavras, simplesmente levantando-lhe o queixo e beijando-a. Ele abaixou a cabeça para encontrar os lábios vermelhos dela, e confirmou o quanto ela era suficiente com a própria boca, e quando os lábios deles se encontraram, Edward teve uma sensação de tontura, como açúcar derretendo sobre sua língua, enquanto ele provava o gosto da tentação.

Ela ficou atônita, porque aquilo não era nada parecido com qualquer coisa que houvesse sentido antes, porque nos braços de Edward ela se sentia segura, e podia ser simplesmente ela mes ma. Se isso era bom ou ruim, não importava, podia ser ela mesma com Edward. Ela havia admitido para ele que estava com medo, e o mundo continuara girando, mas agora, era um mun do melhor do que antes. As mãos dele estavam mergulhadas nos cabelos dela, e suas bocas se moviam juntas, e ela se sen tiu sensual, pela primeira vez na vida, ela se sentiu sensual, querida e segura. E Edward sentia a mesma coisa, ternura e desejo lhe correndo pelas veias, algo sem comparação, finalmente. Não havia um raciocínio lógico para o fato, era apenas um beijo, mas um beijo que parecia o paraíso, com o cheiro dela a envolvê-lo e sua língua, fria por causa dá água, tocando a dele. Era instinto, o abrigo seguro do instinto.

Ela retornou o beijo.

E beijou-o de um jeito que nunca havia experimentado antes.

Não era um beijo tecnicamente perfeito, do tipo que se ra cionaliza, era um momento para experimentar, compartilhar, e era assim que devia ser. A privacidade de Edward, o lugar isolado que ele havia se tornado, de repente pertencia a ela, para ex plorar à vontade, e a sensação era divina. Isabella havia entra do no santuário particular e protegido daquele homem reser vado, e aquilo a enchia de alegria.

— Isabella — ele sussurrou, com os lábios ainda colados aos dela, para que ela soubesse que estava ali, e que era ela a mulher que ele estava beijando naquela noite. Uma das mãos dele segurava-lhe a cabeça, puxando o rosto dela para mais perto, e a outra havia descido para seu quadril, seu quadril grande e gordo, ela pensou vagamente, mas ele o acariciava e a sensação era fabulosa. Até aquele momento, ela jamais sou bera como era se sentir sensual, mas estava descobrindo ago ra, naquele instante, quando isso deveria ser a última coisa a lhe passar pela cabeça. Afinal, ela era apenas uma mulher, e quando as mãos dele a puxaram para mais perto, uma mulher era tudo o que ela queria ser.

Quanto a Edward, ele jamais havia chegado tão perto de uma fuga, para um lugar onde apenas ele existisse.

Não era uma fuga egoísta.

Porque naquele lugar também existia Isabella, e por alguns momentos de felicidade plena, Edward podia ser ele mesmo, o Edward real, aquele que estava perdido havia séculos. Então, ele a beijou, sentou o gosto dela, desejou-a, e sucumbiu à sensa ção estonteante do presente. Ele estava excitado, e podia sentir o corpo adorável dela em suas mãos, ele estava naquele ponto em que a felicidade em si não é mais suficiente, e você quer ainda mais, e a apertou mais contra si, querendo sentir a sua vidade dela, tirar-lhe as roupas, perder-se nela. Mas, em vez disso, ele sentiu o peso sólido do bebê, que havia se tornado um pensamento secundário para ele, contra seu corpo. Ele po dia sentir a presença do bebê, e, naquela noite principalmente, foi como um soco no estômago, e foi Edward quem se afastou.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ele a soltou tão rapidamente que ela se sentiu como se estivesse caindo. — Isso não deveria ter aconte cido. — Talvez não devesse, mas acontecera. Não era o beijo que a deixava envergonhada, ela pensaria nisso mais tarde. Na quele momento, era a reação dele, ele estava agindo como se estivesse completamente pasmo com o que havia feito.

— Esqueça. — Ela tentou soar casual, mesmo com os bati mentos cardíacos passando de cem por segundo, como se ti vesse sido acordada repentinamente em meio a um sonho ma ravilhoso. Só que agora ela estava encarando a dura realidade, e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. — De verdade, não tem importância.

— Isabella... — Que diabos, ele não queria aumentar os problemas dela, mas era exatamente o que tinha acabado de fazer, Edward sabia disso. Ele havia esquecido, durante aquele momento, que ela estava grávida. Enquanto ele a abraçava, ela era simplesmente Isabella. — Como eu disse, eu não estou procurando...

— Eu entendi, Edward — ela interrompeu. — Eu também não estou. Foi só um beijo, só... — Ela deu de ombros, sem ter realmente o que fazer, porque havia sido muito mais do que só um beijo. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em sua boca, ainda sentia o abraço delicioso dele, e agora ele havia tirado tudo aquilo dela. — Foi mais uma dessas coisas que nunca deveriam acontecer. Não muda nada.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Spoiler do proxímo capítulo...**

_Para Edward, era um pesadelo._

_Todas aquelas coisas haviam sido prometidas para o futuro dele com Maggie, o berço que ele estava montando agora, e que não tinha tido a chance de montar quatro anos antes. As pe queninas meias e o macacãozinho que Isabella estava seguran do o faziam suar, e até mesmo dirigir até a casa dela havia sido difícil, com uma cadeirinha de bebê vazia no banco de trás..._

_Mesmo assim, ela precisava de tudo aquilo, e ele jamais precisaria..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Ois gente, e ai preparadas para o capítulo 5? **

**Obrigada a todos que estão gastando um tempinho lendo minha adaptaçao, meu super agradecimento a todas que comentaram o ultimo capítulo, é por vcs que eu continuo postando...**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Mas tudo mudara.

Ele a viu chegar ao trabalho perto da hora do almoço, no dia seguinte, e falar com Kate. Tentando fingir que nada havia acontecido, ela deu um sorriso rápido quando passou por ele. Havia sido um beijo entre amigos, era o que Edward dizia a si mesmo, um beijo que simplesmente havia escapado um pouco do controle. Ele tinha certeza de que eles podiam seguir em frente, e quando a encontrou um pouco mais tarde no corredor, perguntou como ela estava.

— Nada mal. — Ela deu um sorriso alegre. — Estou ofi cialmente de licença-maternidade.

— Como você está, Isabella? — Kebi passou pelo corre dor, o barulho de seus saltos altos ecoando pelas paredes, e parou para falar com ela.

— Eu estava dizendo a Edward que acabei de sair de licença. — Ele podia ver que ela estava fazendo um grande esforço para manter o sorriso no rosto. — Então, acho que só vou ver vocês dois quando já for mãe.

Havia uma mensagem para ele naquela frase, Edward sabia disso, e sentindo-se culpado, ele ficou quase aliviado em ouvi-la. Ele estava tendo problemas em acreditar como fora estúpi do na noite anterior. Ela já estava carregando peso demais nas costas, sem ele por perto para bagunçar as coisas mais ainda, e uma mulher abandonada com um bebê era a última coisa de que Edward precisava naquele momento.

— Espero que ela fique bem — disse Kebi quando Isabella se afastou, caminhando com dificuldade.

— Ela vai ficar bem, agora que não está mais trabalhando — Edward respondeu.

— Não. — Kebi sacudiu a cabeça de leve. — Eu quis dizer que espero que ela fique bem, sozinha com um bebê.

— Ela não é uma adolescente... — Eles estavam cami nhando de volta para a sala, e Edward estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a melancolia de Kebi. — Ela vai ficar bem.

— Mas mesmo assim não vai ser fácil. Eu fico imaginando quem é o pai... Quero dizer, ela nunca tocou no assunto, e ele deveria certamente assumir a responsabilidade por alguma coisa...

— Como vai seu novo namorado? — Edward mudou rapida mente de assunto quando eles chegaram à sala que comparti lhavam. — As coisas ainda estão indo bem?

— Paul é maravilhoso. —Kebi suspirou, feliz. — Nós vamos viajar neste final de semana.

— Eu sei. — Sorriu Edward. — Afinal, vou trabalhar no seu lugar.

— A ex-mulher dele está com as crianças. — Você já as conheceu?

— Meu Deus, não. — Kebi revirou os olhos enquanto arrumava a papelada. — A última coisa de que eu preciso são os filhos de alguém.

Era a última coisa de que Edward precisava, também.

Entre todas as coisas estúpidas que ele poderia fazer... en quanto eles trabalhavam em silêncio, Edward estava pensando. Gostasse ou não da situação, ele estava envolvido com Isabella e o bebê, até certo ponto. Ele não podia simplesmente parar de visitá-la enquanto ela continuasse a ser sua vizinha...

— Olhe aqui. — Kebi quebrou a introspecção dele. — Eu tenho uma coisa para você.

Edward foi até o computador, e teve que rir quando viu os rostos de umas vinte mulheres fazendo beicinho para ele, em uma página de encontros via internet.

— Eu digitei as suas informações, e a página gerou todas essas possibilidades para você.

— Não estou interessado em encontros, e certamente não desse jeito — ele disse.

— Oh, estamos no século XXI, atualize-se. — Kebi riu. — Pelo menos você sabe exatamente o tipo de mulher que vai conhecer, desse jeito. Eu não tenho tempo de sair e ir para as boates. E eu sei que Paul não está procurando por uma mãe substituta para os filhos dele, do tipo que fica em casa, ele soube, desde o começo, que minha carreira vem em primeiro lugar e que eu, definitivamente, não quero um bebê. Olhe, esta aqui é bonita. — Ela apontou para os detalhes sobre uma das moças, e Edward leu.

— Ela diz que quer alguém totalmente livre e desimpedido. Eu tenho uma história.

— Todos nós temos. — Kebi deu de ombros. — Você só tem que mentir um pouquinho. Quero dizer, se você chega nessa idade e viveu realmente a vida, é normal ter uma histó ria. Vamos lá, Edward — ela insistiu. — Faça uma tentativa.

— Esqueça, Kebi — ele alertou. Ele podia lidar bem com colegas de trabalho, mesmo os mais amistosos, mas Kebi estava passando dos limites. Ela estava apaixonada, e fazia questão de que todos soubessem, e queria espalhar sua felicidade, mas estava falando com o cara errado. — Eu não poderia estar menos interessado em começar um relaciona mento agora.

Era verdade.

No dia seguinte, faria quatro anos... ele se deitou na cama, ao chegar em casa, e fechou os olhos.

Quatro anos...

Já tinha passado todo aquele tempo? Parecia que tinha acon tecido ontem, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia que jamais acabaria.

Quatro anos... Ele abriu os olhos de repente, consciente de que tinha que lidar com o problema atual, que era Isabella, antes de poder lembrar e lamentar o passado.

— Eu estava pensando... — A voz dele falhou. Ele havia levado séculos para decidir qual seria o melhor meio de lidar com a situação, e finalmente havia resolvido ir até a casa dela, fingir que nada havia acontecido, e oferecer uma solução. Mas ela havia levado um longo tempo para atender a porta, e, quan do o fez, ficou claro que ele a havia acordado. Havia uma grande marca de travesseiro no rosto dela, e a normalmente alegre Isabella estava definitivamente mal-humorada, e certa mente não iria tornar as coisas fáceis para ele. — Você estava dormindo?

— Na verdade, sim, eu estava.

— Eu sinto muito. — Edward limpou a garganta. Ele não que ria simplesmente parar de ajudá-la, mas ele queria se afastar, e aquele podia ser exatamente o jeito de fazer isso! — Eu tenho o dia de folga amanhã. Vou fazer uma compra grande no su permercado, porque tenho comido fora com muita freqüência, e estava pensando se você não queria fazer uma lista para eu comprar algumas coisas para você.

— Estou bem, obrigada.

— Não seria um problema, de verdade. Você disse que es tava tendo dificuldade de ir fazer compras...

— Eu fiz as minhas compras pela internet, hoje de tarde — Isabella interrompeu. — Então, está tudo bem. Eu tenho uma amiga que está chegando amanhã, e nós vamos preparar algumas refeições para estocar no freezer.

— Isso é... ótimo.

— E o médico disse que eu preciso repousar bastante — Isabella continuou —, então eu não quero parecer mal-educa da, mas... — ela engoliu em seco, embaraçada—, eu estou tendo problemas para dormir, e tinha acabado de cochilar quando você bateu.

— Sinto muito por isso — ele se desculpou.

— Você não tinha como saber. — Ela deu um sorriso leve, que não alcançou seus olhos, e também não olhou nos olhos dele. — Mas seria melhor se você não... — ela deu de ombros, tensa — aparecesse sem aviso no futuro.

— Claro — disse Edward. Ele deveria estar aliviado. Afinal, ele estava esperando exatamente aquilo. Ele estava dispensado do dever agora, e por que aquilo não parecia ótimo? — O que o médico disse? — ele disse, ainda incapaz de deixar as coisas como estavam.

— Eu disse a você. — O rosto normalmente alegre de Isabella parecia uma máscara. — Eu preciso descansar... Olhe, Edward, realmente não é da sua conta.

E ela fechou a porta.

Ele voltou para casa.

E como havia feito durante os últimos anos, naquela noite, Edward tentou não olhar para o relógio e não conseguiu. A coisa mais terrível a respeito desses aniversários, Edward havia desco berto, era a ansiedade em relação ao dia, como se você estives se preso em um portal, como se ao reviver cada detalhe você pudesse mudar o resultado, negociar com Deus.

Mas não naquela noite.

Oh, ele fizera tudo aquilo, mas agora havia uma coisa a mais.

Culpa.

Culpa, porque quando ele deveria estar afogando a tristeza no uísque, e pensando apenas em Maggie, quando ele deveria cer tamente estar se torturando com os pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter sido, desta vez as coisas eram diferentes.

Em vez disso, ele se viu de pé, perto da janela, pensando em Isabella.

Viu-se pensando não sobre o que poderia ter sido, mas so bre o que era.

E o que poderia ser isso? O tempo realmente curava.

As pessoas haviam dito isso a. ele, e ele havia dito isso a si mesmo, mas apenas agora ele estava realmente começando a acreditar.

A dor não o consumia agora, não andava mais ao seu lado' constantemente, havia espaço em sua mente para outros pen samentos, então, em um dia que era normalmente passado em meio ao luto, ele acordou, tomou banho, vestiu-se, foi ao ce mitério e disse a eles que os amava, sempre havia amado, sempre os amaria, mas em vez de ir para a casa dos pais de Maggie, em vez de continuar parado, ele decidiu começar de novo. Ele compareceu à reunião no banco, foi falar com o corretor de imóveis, visitou a casa novamente, fez um depó sito para comprar um barco, foi para casa, viu que os giras sóis estavam morrendo, regou-os, tomou outro banho e  
colo cou um short.

Ele estava indo realmente muito bem! Até que os pais de Maggie telefonaram. E os pais dele, em seguida. E depois, a irmã de Maggie ligou. E então, tudo o atingiu de uma vez. Ele tentou não olhar para o relógio, tentou não se lembrar de quando telefonara para ela do trabalho, e depois tentou se lembrar do exato tom da voz de Maggie quando ela lhe dissera que estava com dor de cabeça. Aquilo não o alertara, de jei to nenhum.

Bem, na verdade tinha alertado, mas ele era médico, sua esposa grávida também era médica, e juntos, os dois poderiam ter pensado em um milhão de possibilidades. Ela havia dito a ele que era apenas uma dor de cabeça... e ele tinha dito a mes ma coisa a si mesmo.

"É apenas uma dor de cabeça, Edward."

Só que quando ele sugerira que ela tomasse algo para ali viar a dor, em vez da negativa habitual, Maggie, que nunca tomava remédios, lhe dissera que já havia tomado dois analgésicos, e aquilo o deixara preocupado.

— Eu vou voltar para casa — ele sugerira.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward — a voz dela soara irritada —, é só uma dor de cabeça, eu vou me deitar um pouco.

Sem dúvida, no começo da noite tudo o atingiu novamente.

Ele não andou pela praia naquele dia, nem se exercitou. Ele correu. Só que a praia parecia pequena demais, ele podia ver Melbourne a quilômetros de distância no pôr do sol, mas se sentia como se pudesse chegar até lá em poucos passos, que sua energia jamais se esgotaria, que poderia correr pelo resto da vida, e nunca conseguiria deixar tudo para trás.

Ele não estava usando um relógio, mas sabia a hora, sabia o segundo exato.

Ele telefonara para Maggie, mas não tivera resposta, e dissera a si mesmo que ela só estava descansando.

Ele correu ainda mais rápido pela praia. Seus pulmões esta vam a ponto de estourar, mas ele ainda, ainda se lembrava do momento em que cruzara o jardim e tentara não correr, porque sem dúvida estava sendo tolo, porque certamente não havia nada de errado, e do momento em que entrara em casa, cha mando o nome dela. Eram cinco para as sete, enquanto corria, Edward sabia disso, porque de repente ele sentiu vontade de amaldiçoar o céu por ter permitido que aquilo acontecesse com eles, cinco para as sete, porque ele vira a hora no relógio da parede ao entrar na sala e vê-la ajoelhada no chão, as mãos na cabeça, apoiada no sofá.

Tão imóvel.

Tão pálida.

Tão morta.

Ele se lembrava de tudo: quando esmurrara o peito dela, quando chamara a ambulância. Ele a queria, e se não fosse possível, ele queria uma cesariana, ele queria que alguma vida pudesse ser salva da catástrofe que o atingira ao chegar à casa, mas sabia, sabia, enquanto a deitava de costas no chão, que era tarde demais. Ele correu pela praia, não como se o diabo o estivesse perseguindo, porque nada poderia alcançá-lo agora, ele era o caçador, impulsionado pela raiva, pelo arrependi mento, pelo ódio e pela injustiça daquilo tudo.

A revolta martelava em sua cabeça. Ele não queria Isabella, e o bebê dela.

Ele queria o dele!

Era um alívio estar de folga, mas o tempo custava a passar e ele nunca se sentira tão só.

O pedido dela para ficar com os pais havia sido respondido com uma carta seca de recusa, e um cheque, que Isabella ado raria não ter que descontar por uma questão de princípios, mas ela não podia se dar o luxo de ter princípios naquele momento. Embora tivesse ficado tentada a ir ao cabeleireiro e comprar alguma coisa maravilhosa e supérflua para o bebê, Isabella ter minou cortando o próprio cabelo com a tesoura de cozinha, comprando dois pacotes extras de fraldas, e pagando dois me ses de aluguel adiantado. Então, voltara para a cama e continua ra a sentir saudade de Edward.

E como ela sentia saudade dele.

Sentia mais saudade dele do que de Félix. O que não fazia o menor sentido, mas as coisas eram do jeito que eram. Repe tidamente, ela revivera a lembrança do beijo dele, explorando-a, lembrando do momento que havia terminado com a amiza de deles, e ela desejara nunca ter sentido o gosto dele, nunca ter sido abraçada por ele, nunca tê-lo beijado, porque naquele momento ele mostrara a ela como a vida podia ser boa, e então havia tirado tudo dela. Ela pensou em ignorar as batidas na porta, mas não por muito tempo. Talvez fossem os pais dela, para dizer que tinham mudado de idéia, ou talvez fosse o car teiro, ou talvez, talvez...

Era Edward.

— Espero não ter acordado você — ele disse.

— Você não me acordou.

— E desculpe por aparecer sem avisar... — O motor do carro dele ainda estava ligado, sem dúvida ele estava pronto para uma fuga rápida.

— Tudo bem.

Aquilo não estava sendo fácil para Edward. O dia inteiro não havia sido fácil, para falar a verdade, mas aquilo era algo que ele havia prometido que iria fazer, algo que ele precisava fazer.

— Eu fui até a casa da minha irmã para pegar a cadeirinha para o carro.

— Oh!

— Olhe. — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Eu não quero ofender você, então me diga se você não quiser essas coisas, de verdade, você só precisa me dizer. Mas ela me deu várias coisas... um berço, um carrinho desses que você pode levar quando for correr...

— Eu preciso prometer que vou começar a correr? — ela perguntou.

— Não... — Apesar das circunstâncias difíceis, ela ainda o fazia sorrir.

— Eu posso ser processada com base na emenda que proíbe o uso indevido de Bens, se for vista em público com ele — ela provocou.

— É bom para andar na praia, também — Edward disse. — Bem, é o que a minha irmã diz.

Ela não podia continuar brincando, na verdade, ela não sa bia o que dizer. Não era uma questão de ser orgulhosa demais para aceitar ajuda, o caso é que ela não tinha ajuda nenhuma, bem, exceto pelo cheque de seus pais. Mas aquilo era uma ajuda verdadeira, e uma preocupação real da parte dele, que tornava tudo amargo e doce ao mesmo tempo.

— Obrigada — ela disse, sinceramente.

— Você quer que eu leve tudo para dentro? — Ele fez um gesto em direção ao carro atrás dele, e ela agradeceu novamen te, seu nariz um pouco vermelho de tanto tentar não chorar.

Ela se ofereceu para ajudar, mas ele recusou e ela ficou sentada no sofá, observando enquanto vários de seus desejos eram atendidos, exceto o que ela queria mais, porque ele não conseguia sequer olhar para ela, Isabella percebeu. Oh, ele era amável e queria ajudar, e montou o berço, e aceitou um copo de chá gelado enquanto Isabella abria todos os pacotes, sorrin do ao ver pequeninas meias de bebê.

Para Edward, era um pesadelo.

Todas aquelas coisas haviam sido prometidas para o futuro dele com Maggie, o berço que ele estava montando agora, e que não tinha tido a chance de montar quatro anos antes. As pe queninas meias e o macacãozinho que Isabella estava seguran do o faziam suar, e até mesmo dirigir até a casa dela havia sido difícil, com uma cadeirinha de bebê vazia no banco de trás...

Mesmo assim, ela precisava de tudo aquilo, e ele jamais precisaria, seria uma estupidez desperdiçar tudo, e ele havia prometido a cadeirinha para ela, naquela noite.

Aquela noite.

— Bem, eu vou deixar você em paz, agora — ele disse, ir ritado. Era mais do que ele podia suportar, estar naquela sala, rodeado por coisinhas de bebê, a casa dela preparada, quase tudo pronto agora... e era mais do que ele podia suportar, olhar para ela, porque ela estava com uma aparência terrível!

Tão terrível, na verdade, que ele queria pegá-la no colo e correr, queria _que _alguém percebesse o quanto esta mulher estava mal. Onde diabos estavam os pais dela?

— Você teve alguma notícia dos seus pais?

— Tive. — Ela tentou parecer animada, mas não chegou nem perto. — Eles mandaram algum dinheiro... — Ele podia ver o nariz vermelho dela, as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seus olhos, apesar do sorriso.

— E quando... — Edward limpou a garganta — você vai ver o seu obstetra de novo?

— Na próxima quarta! Ainda era sexta-feira.

— Quando você o viu pela última vez?

— Na terça. — Ela continuava sorrindo, mas agora o sorri so era mais fraco. — Se a minha pressão continuar alta, eles vão me internar.

— Sem proteína na urina?

— Sem proteína... — Ele estava tentando agir como médi co, tentando avaliar a condição dela de forma prática, mas não estava funcionando. Ele sabia que eles iriam monitorá-la de perto por causa da possibilidade de pré-eclâmpsia, sabia que ela estava sendo observada, mas ele queria observá-la mais de perto, e embora tentasse avaliar os fatos com frieza, o distan ciamento não estava ajudando.

— Você está retendo muito liquido, Isabella — ele observou.

— Eu sei. Eu posso dar uma caminhada leve todos os dias, e cortei sal e açúcar da dieta... Eles estão me observando, Edward.

E com aquele comentário, ele teria que se conformar em deixar as coisas como estavam. Só que ele não conseguiu.

— Por que você não telefona e adianta a sua consulta um pou co? Eu poderia levar você até a clínica agora — ele ofereceu.

— Edward — Isabella interrompeu —, obrigada por todas essas coisas lindas, e obrigada à sua irmã, também. Quando eu pu der, vou mandar um cartão para ela.

E com aquilo, ele teve que se conformar.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Spoiler do próximo Capitulo...**

_— Acho que minha bolsa d'água estourou!_

_— Está tudo bem — disse ele, de modo confortador._

_— Não, não está! — Ela estava tremendo, o choque apare cendo em seu rosto quando ela percebeu a situação. — Eu só estou com 34 semanas!_

_— Bebês de 34 semanas ficam bem... — Ele podia ouvir sua própria voz muito calma, mas o sangue estava martelando-lhe as têmporas, quando ele apanhou o telefone..._


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

— Oi, Isabella! — Ele deu um sorriso forçado, quando ela se aproximou. A rua inteira havia comparecido para assistir ao leilão, e Isabella havia desviado sua caminhada na praia na quele dia para dar uma olhada, era o que as pessoas em Melbourne faziam em uma tarde ensolarada de sábado, quando uma casa ia ser leiloada.

— Oi. — Ela foi educada, e disse olá e então passou por ele, mas Edward a interceptou.

— Você deveria estar de repouso.

— Eu estou andando pela casa, em vez de andar pela praia! — Isabella argumentou. — E de qualquer modo, estou me sen tindo claustrofóbica. Estou ficando maluca, trancada dentro do apartamento, e pelo menos eles têm ar-condicionado nesta casa. — Então, ela sorriu para ele. — Obrigada por ontem, a propósito.

— Sem problemas. Fico feliz porque as coisas vão ser bem aproveitadas.

— Eu me referi ao sermão sobre ir ver o médico. Telefonei para o meu obstetra, e marquei uma consulta para segunda-feira.

— Isso é ótimo.

— Eu vou para casa arrumar minha mala quando sair da qui, tenho a impressão de que eles não vão me liberar.

Então, ela se afastou, para explorar a casa com o resto da multidão, e enquanto os olhos de Edward deveriam estar voltados para a competição, estavam focados nela.

Ele a queria.

Enquanto andava pela casa, examinava os quartos, cami nhava pelo jardim, eram os comentários de Isabella que ele queria ouvir, e não os do corretor, e ela não parava de falar...

Era impressionante. O apartamento inteiro dela caberia den tro do salão principal, e Isabella tinha certeza de que se pudes se simplesmente deitar naquele adorável sofá branco e admi rar a vista da água até segunda-feira, com alguém descascando uvas para ela e massageando seus pés, a pressão dela teria ca ído muito na hora da sua consulta médica!

Ela adorava visitar casas, andar por elas, fingindo que per tenciam a ela e desejando que pudesse ser verdade. À cozinha, entretanto, era ura buraco, mas o corretor os fez passar rapida mente por ela e dirigiu-os para o andar de cima. O lugar era de cair o queixo, cada cômodo da casa, até mesmo o quarto prin cipal, tinha vistas para a praia!

— Não há cortinas — Isabella observou, e Edward escondeu um sorriso, porque ele tinha dito exatamente a mesma coisa da primeira vez que visitara a casa, só que o corretor não o havia ignorado! — Como você pode ter janelas do chão ao teto em um banheiro, sem cortinas? — Isabella insistiu.

— O vidro é tratado — sibilou o corretor. — Você pode ver o lado de fora, mas ninguém pode ver o lado de dentro. Agora, seguindo em frente, temos o quarto principal!

— Divino! — Isabella ficou sem fôlego ao entrar. Havia uma cama grande no centro do quarto, e havia uma varanda, com uma mesinha e cadeiras... — As janelas são tratadas aqui também? — Isabella perguntou, enquanto o corretor prendia o fôlego de irritação.

Ela realmente o fazia rir.

E ele realmente sentia falta dela.

Ela estava fazendo anotações em sua listinha novamente, como se fosse uma candidata séria a comprar a casa, e ele podia ver o corretor apertando os lábios quando ela saiu au daciosamente para a varanda, em vez de seguir o resto das pessoas ao longo do corredor.

— Você pode se juntar ao grupo, por favor? — o corretor estourou, e Edward rangeu os dentes.

— Este aqui daria um ótimo quarto de bebê... — Apesar do estado óbvio dela, o corretor se dirigia a um jovem casal e ig norou Isabella quando ela lhe fez uma pergunta. Como ela que ria ter ganhado na loteria, para dar o lance vencedor e apagar aquela expressão superior do rosto arrogante dele, e fazê-lo tre mer de raiva. Edward viu o rosto dela ficar vermelho quando o corretor a ignorou, e então olhou nos olhos dela e deu uma piscadinha.

— A minha amiga fez uma pergunta — ele disse, friamente, observando a expressão de alegria de Isabella quando o corre tor virou nos calcanhares e a encarou. Não, ela não tinha ga nhado um monte de dinheiro, mas ver aquele sorriso prepoten te sumir do rosto dele foi quase tão bom.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ele sorriu para ela com afetação. — O que você queria saber?

— Obrigada por aquilo — Isabella disse, sorrindo para Edward quando eles saíram da casa.

— Oh, o prazer foi todo meu — respondeu Edward. — Ele é muito insolente.

Isabella adorava leilões, a multidão que se reunia na frente da casa, o corretor estimulando a competição, ao mesmo tem po, ela sempre tinha medo de levantar a mão e dar um lance vencedor, como alguém que fica em pé na beirada de um despenhadeiro e quer pular, só para saber como é a sensação.

Havia alguns lances sérios acontecendo, e Isabella assis tiu com interesse. Aquela era a coisa mais excitante a acon tecer com ela durante a semana inteira.

Edward tentava se concentrar, mas seus olhos continuavam se desviando para ela. Ele não dera nenhum lance ainda, ele que ria esperar e ver...

Deus, até as pálpebras dela estavam inchadas. Quando ele deveria estar se concentrando, no momento em que deveria estar focado, ele estava pensando nela, se preocupando com ela, e Edward não gostava nem um pouco daquele sentimento.

Os lances estavam diminuindo agora, e o leiloeiro estava tendo dificuldades em conseguir um pequeno aumento que fosse nos valores, e foi então que Edward fez sua primeira oferta.

Ele viu a expressão de surpresa nos olhos dela, ela não imaginara que ele seria um candidato. Não era algo que ele tinha que discutir com ninguém, Edward pensou consigo mes mo, aquela era a vida que ele havia construído para si. Ain da assim, havia aquela leve sensação de desconforto, quan do ele lembrava-se de todas as noites em que ela havia lhe contado sobre suas esperanças, sonhos e medos para o futu ro, e percebeu que não havia compartilhado nada seu com ela.

A multidão estava repentinamente interessada, e Edward a viu sorrir. Apenas um pequeno sorriso, que chegou até ele, dizen do a ele que ela estava satisfeita.

Animada por ele, talvez. O lance dele foi superado, e ele aumentou a oferta.

Ela sorriu novamente.

A oferta foi superada, e ele aumentou o valor do lance ainda mais.

Ele procurou o sorriso dela, por aquele pequeno encoraja mento de que ele não precisava realmente, mas de que gosta va, e percebeu que ela não estava sorrindo.

O lance dele havia sido superado novamente, e o leiloeiro passou a vez para ele, mas Edward não estava ouvindo.

Havia uma expressão de perplexidade no rosto de Isabella, como se ela tivesse acabado de receber alguma notícia cho cante, mas não havia ninguém falando com ela e ela não esta va ao telefone. As duas mãos dela seguravam a barriga.

Ele podia ouvir o aviso do leiloeiro. Confuso, mas também precisando chegar até ela, Edward deu um lance literalmente alto, e ouviu as reações chocadas da platéia. Ignorando o resto dos procedimentos, ele abriu caminho pela multidão para chegar até ela.

— Acho que minha bolsa d'água estourou!

— Está tudo bem — disse ele, de modo confortador.

— Não, não está! — Ela estava tremendo, o choque apare cendo em seu rosto quando ela percebeu a situação. — Eu só estou com 34 semanas!

— Bebês de 34 semanas ficam bem... — Ele podia ouvir sua própria voz muito calma, mas o sangue estava martelando-lhe as têmporas, quando ele apanhou o telefone. — Va mos, tente se sentar. Eu vou chamar uma ambulância.

— Não há lugar nenhum para sentar! — ela gritou. O sol estava batendo em sua cabeça com força e sua boca se encheu de saliva. — Edward, eu acho que o bebê está vindo...

O corretor havia se aproximado para cumprimentá-lo, agora que a casa era aparentemente sua, mas Edward não estava ouvindo.

— Precisamos levá-la para dentro — ele disse.

— Como? — o agente perguntou.

— Edward... — Ela estava gemendo agora, a dor misturada ao terror. — Está doendo muito...

— Ela precisa ir lá para dentro. — Edward estava ajudando Isabella a caminhar até a entrada lateral da casa, suportando a maior parte do peso dela. — Ela precisa de um pouco de privacidade...

— Você não pode entrar assim!

— Eu acabei de comprar a casa! — Edward estourou. — Ela vai dar à luz. Onde é que você quer que ela tenha o bebê, na rua? — Ele desistiu de ajudá-la a caminhar e pegou-a no colo, com tanta autoridade que o corretor acabou abrindo o portão lateral para ele. — Agora, chame uma ambulância — Edward or denou —, e diga a eles que é um bebê prematuro... — Ele ha via conseguido chegar com ela até debaixo de um salgueiro, e ela estava tentando fazer com que ele a colocasse no chão, resistindo em seus braços.

Edward percebeu, alarmado, que não havia chance de levá-la para dentro da casa.

— E avise a eles que há um médico presente,

— Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? — O homem para quem ele acenara todas as manhãs, e de quem ele acabara de comprar uma casa, estava ali, agindo de forma prática e ten tando ajudar.

— Preciso de algumas toalhas — Edward disse, enquanto a esposa do homem corria para buscá-las e ele lutava para per manecer calmo e ser profissional. Era apenas um parto, ele disse a si mesmo, e ele era mais do que capaz de lidar com aquilo.

O problema é que ele podia ver o olhar aterrorizado dela...

— Eu preciso que você me escute, Isabella. — Ele havia ti rado a lingerie dela e a examinara. O bebê não estava esperan do pela ambulância, não estava esperando por nada... — Este é um bebê pequeno, então, nós vamos tentar desacelerar o pro cesso. — Era importante que eles fizessem aquilo, já que um parto rápido podia causar danos ao cerebrozinho frágil. — Você não pode fazer força — ele alertou Isabella. — Nós queremos que isso aconteça da forma mais lenta e suave possível...

Ela jamais se sentira tão petrificada de medo, a idéia de o bebê chegar tão cedo, e ali, sem hospital, sem equipamentos brilhantes... Ainda assim, ela estava desesperada para fazer força, para empurrar, mas Edward estava lhe dizendo para respirar com calma, resistir a uma vontade quase incontrolável... e ela sabia o motivo.

— Está acontecendo depressa demais...

— O seu corpo estava se preparando para isto há horas, você simplesmente não sabia. — Ele sorriu. — Nós só preci samos desacelerar um pouquinho.

Ele estava certo. Durante toda a manhã, ela havia se senti do inquieta, tentara ficar deitada, ler, descansar. Ela havia to mado um banho e voltado para a cama, e então, decidido ir ver o leilão...

— Está nascendo — ela gemeu.

E estava. Nada iria atrasar a chegada do filho dela ao mun do, e ela estava muito feliz por Edward estar por perto, e aterrori zada só de pensar que ele poderia não ter estado.

—: E se eu tivesse ficado em casa, e se...

— Você teria dado um jeito! — Edward interrompeu os "e se" dela rapidamente. — E você está indo bem agora.

— Eu sinto muito por não estarmos nos falando. — Ela ofegava com o esforço para não empurrar. — Sinto muito es tar fazendo isto com você...

— Estou feliz de estar aqui — Edward disse. — Eu já fiz isso mui... — ele não continuou, porque tinha acabado de perceber que o cordão umbilical estava em volta do pescoço do bebê, embora não estivesse muito apertado, e Edward o desenrolou.

Mas não fora aquilo que interrompera suas palavras.

Sim, ele havia feito partos durante os últimos anos, sim, fi zera aquilo muitas vezes antes. Mas nunca como agora. Não como agora, com o coração na boca, ao segurar uma cabecinha minúscula nas mãos e guiar uma vida frágil para o mundo.

Não como agora, ao colocar o bebê sobre a barriga de Isabella, esfregar as costas dele, examinar-lhe os pezinhos.

Ele sabia que a criança ia respirar, o médico que Edward era sabia que havia se passado apenas um minuto, mas para o homem Edward, aquele havia sido um minuto muito longo, o bebê estava molinho e cianótico, e seus batimentos cardía cos estavam tão fracos que se caíssem ainda mais ele teria que começar manobras de ressuscitação. Ele podia ouvir os apelos de Isabella, que ecoavam os pensamentos dele, e re zou para que a ambulância chegasse rápido, com oxigênio para o pequenino.

Ele virou o bebê, de forma que ele ficasse deitado de costas sobre a barriga de Isabella, e sentiu um alívio profundo quando o pequenino fez um movimento brusco e respirou pela primei ra vez.

— O bebê não está chorando — soluçou Isabella.

— Ela vai respirar — ele prometeu.

— Ela? — Edward não era obstetra, talvez tivesse sido melhor se a mãe descobrisse por si mesma, mas o bebê era frágil e doente demais para deixar a praticidade de lado.

— Você tem uma filha — Edward disse — e ela precisa ficar aquecida.— Ele manteve a pequenina aconchegada à barriga da mãe, e envolveu as duas em toalhas, aliviado ao ouvir, fi nalmente, o barulho das sirenes.

— Eu trouxe um rolo de barbante... — A mulher que havia trazido as toalhas tinha procurado algo útil para fazer, e se a ambulância não estivesse estacionando, Edward teria cortado o cordão umbilical naquele momento. Ele estava seriamente preocupado com a falta de resposta da criança. Ela estava res pirando, mas com esforço, pequenas bolhas saindo de sua boca a cada expiração. Os paramédicos começaram imediata mente a cuidar da situação: aspirando as pequenas vias aéreas do bebê, e colocando nela uma máscara de oxigênio que, mes mo minúscula, cobria o rostinho quase inteiro, enquanto Edward amarrava e cortava o cordão.

— Nós podemos fazer contato pelo rádio... — O paramé dico olhou para Edward, e os dois juntos chegaram a uma deci são rápida, sem palavras: tentar um acesso intravenoso e trabalhar para estabilizá-la ali mesmo, ou correr para o hos pital, que ficava a poucos minutos dali, dependendo do trânsito?

— Vamos levá-la para o hospital — disse Edward, e o paramé dico assentiu, enrolando o bebê em toalhas.

— Nós vamos mandar outra ambulância para a mãe — o paramédico disse.

— Não, eu quero ir com ela... — Isabella estava soluçando e tremendo, assustada com a velocidade dos acontecimentos.

— Ela precisa chegar ao hospital rápido. — O tom de voz de Edward era amável, mas não dava espaço para negociações. — Você pode ficar com Isabella por um instante? — ele pergun tou para a mulher que havia ajudado tanto. Ela trouxera tra vesseiros e cobertores da casa, e estava fazendo o que podia para deixar Isabella confortável. — Eu vou ajudá-los a colocar o bebê na ambulância, e já volto.

— Não — Isabella soluçou. — Vá com ela. Por favor. Houve um momento de confusão no processo mental dele naquele momento, mas ele não deu atenção, não havia tempo.

Ele assentiu, concordando, e segurou a criança nos braços enquanto a ambulância percorria a curta distância até o hospi tal. Os pequenos pulmões dela estavam se enchendo de fluido, e Edward segurou a máscara de oxigênio contra seu rostinho, dei xando espaço para o paramédico fazer a sucção. Havia uma pequena sonda presa na orelhinha do bebê, e o nível de satura ção de oxigênio estava baixo, mas não crítico...

A ambulância corria rápida pelas ruas, desacelerando um pouco na High Street, cheia de motoristas de final de semana e de freqüentadores das lojas, e Edward sentiu a tensão aumentar enquanto o veículo freava e acelerava, com a sirene ligada no máximo.

Então, ele olhou por Sennaaixo da máscara, e das pequenas na rinas trêmulas, e viu os cachinhos escuros, molhados de sangue, e os olhos azuis-escuros que estavam muito longe de ter foco, mas Edward sentiu que a menina olhava diretamente para ele.

Foi um momento estranho de conexão, e foi Edward quem des viou os olhos primeiro. Ele era apenas o médico. A mãe desse bebê era apenas uma amiga... E então, o hospital estava bem à sua frente, e ele podia ver Kebi esperando do lado de fora. Quando as portas da ambu lância se abriram, ele não entregou a pequenina para ela, mas correu para o setor de ressuscitação com a carga preciosa, a incubadora já estava aquecida e à espera, os pediatras e Stefan estavam no local, e somente então ele a entregou...

E foi só então que ele percebeu o quanto estivera apavora do. Um suor frio o encharcou enquanto ele observava a urgên cia com que a equipe médica trabalhava, e ele sabia que eles não estavam exagerando. Ele tinha visto como aquele bebezinho estava doente, e foi incapaz de falar por um instante, lu tando para recuperar o fôlego.

Ele foi até a pia, enquanto os paramédicos passavam as in formações para a equipe médica, e Edward tomou um grande gole d'água diretamente da torneira, antes de voltar para onde eles trabalhavam.

Stefan havia colocado um tubo no nariz do bebê, e estava fa zendo uma sucção mais profunda de suas vias aéreas, o pedia tra havia inserido um tubo umbilical, e ela estava recebendo líquidos. Ela parecia um pouco mais agitada agora, o rostinho franzido com o desconforto, os pequenos punhos cerrados, e às perninhas chutando em protesto...

— Ela estava com as funções vitais bem baixas... — Edward informou os resultados do teste Apgar. — Foi um parto muito rápido.

— Trinta e quatro semanas, de acordo com os paramédicos. — O pediatra estava examinando a menina. — Mas ela é bem grandinha para 34 semanas, você sabe com quem a mãe estava fazendo o pré-natal?

— Eu tenho certeza de que ele não teve tempo de perguntar — disse Kebi. — Você estava num leilão de casa, não esta va, Edward?

— Na verdade... — ele limpou um pouco a garganta — este é o bebê de Isabella.

— Nossa Isabella! — Kebi piscou os olhos, incrédula, e então verificou o cartão de admissão que a recepcionista havia acabado de preencher. — Bebê Swan...

— Ela mora na mesma rua onde estava acontecendo o lei lão — Edward explicou — e deve ter saído para dar uma olhada.

— Bem, ela é uma mulher de sorte... — Kebi expirou pesadamente — por você estar por perto.

— Ela estava com diabetes gestacional — disse Edward, aquilo explicava o tamanho relativamente grande do bebê para o tem po de gravidez. — E ela fez o pré-natal aqui — ele informou para a recepcionista, que correu para procurar o prontuário.

— Alguém sabe se houve algum outro problema?

— Hipertensão — disse Kate, enquanto Edward ainda lutava para respirar. — Ela saiu de licença maternidade há alguns dias.

— Sim, a pressão dela andava alta — Edward disse, obser vando o espanto de Kebi com a profundidade do seu co nhecimento. — Ela estava bastante inchada hoje, e eu che guei a pensar que ela estava entrando em pré-eclâmpsia — ele completou. — Eu acho que ela ia ser internada na segunda-feira.

Ele se sentia doente.

A área de ressuscitação estava impossivelmente quente, e Edward se sentiu sufocado, ouvindo o bip, bip, bip do monitor. Até mesmo assistir à equipe médica trabalhando era incrivel mente difícil. Oh, ele estava ciente de que eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo, sabia que bebês, mesmo os menorzinhos, eram criaturinhas fortes, mas os médicos pareciam tão gros seiros ao lidar com algo tão pequenino.

— Eu vou sair um pouco — Edward disse, com a voz estran gulada.

— Talvez você queira se trocar primeiro. — Kebi olhou para ele e sorriu, e foi só então que Edward percebeu o estado em que se encontrava.

Ele tomou um banho rápido e apanhou uma roupa de cirur gia, mas em vez de se enxugar e se vestir, ele se sentou no banco de madeira, pingando, com a cabeça entre as mãos, as palavras dela ecoando repetidamente em sua mente: "E se eu tivesse ficado em casa, e se..." Todas as situações possíveis passaram pela sua cabeça, que trabalhava freneticamente. E não só para aquela manhã.

Várias vezes, ao longo dos anos, ele havia se torturado com aquelas mesmas palavras, desejando ter voltado para casa mais cedo, e imaginando qual teria sido o resultado, se ele ti vesse estado lá. As pessoas haviam dito a ele que nada poderia ter sido feito por Maggie, que mesmo com o melhor dos cuidados médicos ela teria morrido, que a hemorragia cerebral que ela sofrera a teria transformado em um vegetal. Mas e quanto ao bebê? Ele poderia ter sido salvo, se Edward estivesse em casa? Havia uma miríade de emoções conflitantes assaltando-o. Alívio, arrependimento, até mesmo ressentimento, porque ele havia estado presente para ajudar aquela criança, e não a sua própria, e mesmo assim, tão rapidamente quanto o ressen timento chegara, desaparecera. Ele havia segurado aquela pe quenina vida nas mãos, uma vida que ele lutara para salvar, e pela qual sentia mais do que era apropriado para um médico, e não só pelo bebê, mas pela mãe também.

Então, ele se lembrou da própria estupidez, quando havia pensado em ficar com ela depois do traumático nascimento do bebê.

Claro que ele deveria ter acompanhado o bebê!

Isabella se encontrava estável, havia outra ambulância a ca minho... e mesmo assim, o instinto havia dominado a lógica por um segundo, e ele só quisera ficar e confortá-la.

Não!

Ele se levantou, então, e se enxugou rapidamente, colocan do a roupa de cirurgia e tomando uma decisão firme. Ele não se envolveria com Isabella, custasse o que custasse. Ele não pode ria passar por aquilo de novo.

Não iria.

Não conseguiria.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Spoiler do prox. Capitulo...**

_— Há alguém que nós possamos chamar para você? — Isabella sacudiu a cabeça._

_— Eu vou telefonar para os meus pais em breve._

_— Você não deveria estar sozinha — Gloria disse, gentil mente. — Você não tem uma amiga...?_

_— Mais tarde. — Isabella sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Ela queria alguma privacidade, não queria compartilhar aquele momento com os pais, que não a haviam ajudado, e que, com exceção de um telefonema ríspido e um único cheque, não haviam feito absolutamente nada. E ela também não queria amigos com os quais não pudera contar, ou um pai que não queria saber da filha, ela iria enfrentar e lidar com tudo aquilo, mas agora o que ela queria era processar tudo o que havia acon tecido, sozinha..._

_— Oi! — A porta se abriu, e o rosto de Edward apareceu. Ele era, talvez, a única pessoa que ela não se importava em ver naquele momento..._


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO SETE**

— Quando vou poder vê-la? — Era tudo em que ela conseguia pensar. A ambulância havia chegado poucos minutos depois daquela que havia levado sua filha, é ela fora levada diretamen te para a maternidade. As parteiras tinham sido maravilhosas, contando-lhe as últimas notícias sobre o progresso do bebê, enquanto Isabella era examinada, recebia soro intravenoso e amostras de sangue eram colhidas.

— Por que eu preciso disso?

— A sua pressão ainda está alta — o obstetra explicou —, e você ainda está retendo muito líquido. Nós só queremos ve rificar como está seu sangue e ficar de olho em você, para as segurar que tudo esteja correndo bem...

As parteiras a ajudaram a se lavar e se refrescar, e a coloca ram na cama, e então Gloria, que Isabella imaginava que esti vesse no comando, finalmente chegou com notícias reais.

— Eles acabaram de transferi-la da emergência para o tra tamento intensivo. Quando tiverem tudo sob controle, e logo que seu médico lhe dê permissão, nós vamos levar você para vê-la. Olhe aqui. — Ela lhe entregou uma foto. — Uma das enfermeiras tirou para você.

Oh, ela era pequenina, estava com um pequeno gorrinho cor-de-rosa, e havia tubos e equipamentos por toda a parte, mas ela era dela... Os poucos momentos que tivera com a filha estavam gravados em sua mente, e Isabella já a reconhecia, ela poderia entrar na unidade de terapia intensiva naquele mo mento e identificar sua filha, disso ela estava certa...

— Agora — disse Gloria —, ela está passando bem, e está no respirador. Isso significa que ela precisa de um pouco de ajuda para respirar, para encher os pulmões de ar, e está recebendo tensoativos e medicamentos para compensar a imaturi dade dos pulmões...

Ela descreveu todo o tratamento que sua filha estava recebendo até que Isabella entendesse bem, e então fez novamente uma pergunta necessária e que Isabella havia, até ali, se recu sado a responder.

— Há alguém que nós possamos chamar para você? — Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu vou telefonar para os meus pais em breve.

— Você não deveria estar sozinha — Gloria disse, gentil mente. — Você não tem uma amiga...?

— Mais tarde. — Isabella sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Ela queria alguma privacidade, não queria compartilhar aquele momento com os pais, que não a haviam ajudado, e que, com exceção de um telefonema ríspido e um único cheque, não haviam feito absolutamente nada. E ela também não queria amigos com os quais não pudera contar, ou um pai que não queria saber da filha, ela iria enfrentar e lidar com tudo aquilo, mas agora o que ela queria era processar tudo o que havia acon tecido, sozinha...

— Oi! — A porta se abriu, e o rosto de Edward apareceu. Ele era, talvez, a única pessoa que ela não se importava em ver naquele momento, afinal de contas, ele tinha estado lá!

— Obrigada. — Um simples agradecimento parecia muito pouco, mas ela era sincera e a palavra viera do fundo de seu coração.

— De nada.

— Como ela está?

— Não tenho certeza — Edward disse —, eles a transferiram da emergência há mais ou menos meia hora...

— Oh! — Claro que ele não poderia saber, Isabella disse a si mesma. Como se ele seguisse seus pacientes até uma ala específica do hospital! Quando ele entregara o bebê aos médi cos, seu trabalho estava feito.

— Como você está? — Edward perguntou.

— Nada mal... — Ela não deu detalhes, não queria entediá-lo com todos os exames que estava fazendo. Ele só estava per guntando por educação.

— Bem... — ele deu um sorriso tenso — eu não posso ficar. O corretor está me telefonando de cinco em cinco minutos e eu preciso assinar o contrato de compra da casa.

— É melhor você ir, então.

— Você está precisando de alguma coisa?

— Não.

— Se você quiser que eu passe na sua casa, eu posso apa nhar algumas coisas. Você arrumou a mala?

— Não. — Isabella deu um sorriso fraco. — Eu não sou tão organizada assim. Você poderia checar as tomadas, as tornei ras...? — ela perguntou, com relutância, porque era óbvio que ele queria sair logo dali. — Eu acho que desliguei tudo, mas só pretendia dar uma volta.

— Claro. — Ele entregou para ela a bolsa que estava guardada no armário, e esperou enquanto ela procurava as chaves.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não consigo pensar em mais nada.

— Bem, eu estou de plantão esta noite, então passo por aqui para devolver as chaves para você. — E embora ele esti vesse levando as chaves dela, embora ele fosse voltar ao apartamento dela e verificar suas coisas, sua atitude era tão formal quanto se ele fosse apenas um médico qualquer visitando os ,. pacientes pela manhã. — Parabéns, Isabella.

— Obrigada.

Tinha sido uma noite exaustiva.

Não havia nada da alegria cor-de-rosa da maternidade para Isabella. Ela dera a notícia a seus pais, e, como ela esperava, eles chegaram algumas horas mais tarde, fazendo perguntas intermináveis e praticamente culpando-a por todo o estresse que estavam enfrentando.

— O que você estava fazendo, andando? — sua mãe, Renee, a censurou. — Você deveria estar repousando.

— O médico disse que eu podia fazer uma caminhada leve todos os dias.

— Você telefonou para ele? — Renee perguntou. — Quem quer que ele seja? Você disse a ele que ele é pai?

— Não.

— Bem, você não acha que deveria avisar? É responsabili dade dele...

A hora e o lugar não importavam. Os argumentos que ha viam sido discutidos desde o dia em que ela havia lhes conta do que estava grávida voltaram à baila em seu quarto de hos pital. E pensar que um bebê deve trazer paz, Isabella pensou, dando adeus à fantasia de que a chegada da neta deles faria com que as brigas acabassem.

— Quando vamos poder vê-la? — Renee quis saber, enquan to Gloria entrava no quarto.

— Apenas a mãe tem permissão para ver o bebê por en quanto — disse Gloria, observando o rosto tenso de Isabella. — Eles estão esperando você, Isabella.

Foi um alívio poder sair do quarto, mesmo de cadeira de rodas, e se afastar deles.

— Na verdade, você poderia ter pedido a um dos dois para acompanhá-la — Gloria disse, quando elas não podiam mais ser ouvidas. — Se você quiser...

— Não — Isabella interrompeu. — Prefiro vê-la sozinha, primeiro.

Elas tiveram que se sentar em um pequeno anexo por alguns momentos, enquanto o pessoal médico preparava as coisas.

— Pobrezinha — Gloria sorriu bondosamente para ela, quando as duas se sentaram. — Aposto que você não planeja va que as coisas acontecessem assim.

— Nada disso foi planejado — Isabella admitiu.

— Você tem o direito de chorar, se quiser. — Gloria colo cou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Isabella, e sentiu a moça tensionar os músculos. — Foi um dia tão difícil... — Isabella se afastou, porque se começasse a chorar, provavelmente não conseguiria parar.

E então, estava na hora... ela foi levada para lavar as mãos, e então Gloria empurrou a cadeira até as incubadoras, e ela finalmente pode ver a filha.

A menina estava deitada como um animalzinho abandona do, cheia de agulhas e tubos, e aquele gorrinho cor-de-rosa... Mesmo assim Isabella não podia chorar, não podia desabar, porque ela se sentia responsável, e ouviu enquanto a enfermei ra da unidade de terapia intensiva explicava o motivo de todas aquelas agulhas e tubos, e assegurava que sua filha estava con fortável...

— Eu posso segurá-la? — Isabella pediu, quando percebeu que eles não haviam oferecido.

— Hoje não. Nós estamos tentando mantê-la bem quietinha por enquanto, mas provavelmente amanhã...

Então, ela se contentou em segurar-lhe os dedinhos, e ob servou as pequeninas unhas cor-de-rosa, e esperou que uma onda de amor a envolvesse. Isabella realmente sentiu alguma coisa, mas não era exatamente a onda que ela havia espera do, porque havia uma grande parede de culpa bloqueando o caminho.

— Você já escolheu um nome para ela?

— Ainda não — Isabella respondeu. — Eu queria ver o rostinho dela primeiro. — Ela olhou para a filha, e tentou pensar em um nome que combinasse com ela, mas sua mente estava muito confusa para tomar uma decisão tão importante. — Eu não sei.

— Há muito tempo para decidir — disse Gloria. — Nós deveríamos levar você de volta. Lembre-se de que você tam bém não está muito bem.

E não estava mesmo.

O obstetra foi visitá-la e explicou que o resultado dos exa mes de sangue havia saído, e que não era nada bom.

— As coisas devem melhorar nos próximos dias, agora que você já deu à luz, mas nós queremos mantê-la sob observação. Você tem pré-eclâmpsia, Isabella.

— Eu tinha. — Isabella franziu a testa. — Isso não desapa rece quando o bebê nasce?

— Não imediatamente — ele explicou. — Você ainda está bem doente. Você estava sendo monitorada, porque a sua pres são estava alta no seu último pré-natal, mas... bem, você so freu um estresse muito grande, que deve ter contribuído para isso. Foi bom você ter tido o bebê mais cedo. Poderia ter sido perigoso para as duas, se a gravidez tivesse prosseguido.

Foi uma noite longa e solitária, alguns amigos vieram visi tá-la, mas era como se eles estivessem falando em um idioma estrangeiro. Oh, eles tiveram todas as reações de costume ao ver as fotos, mas quando o relógio marcou oito horas e todos saíram para aproveitar a noite de sábado, Isabella simplesmen te ficou deitada de olhos fechados, não porque estivesse can sada, mas porque estava com medo de chorar.

Ela ignorou o som dos passos que vinham em direção ao seu quarto, eles podiam medir a pressão dela sem falar, e então ela ouviu o barulho das chaves sendo colocadas dentro de seu armário, e fechou os olhos com mais força.

Edward podia ver uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto de um dos olhos dela, e podia apenas imaginar como aquele dia havia sido difícil para ela.

Ele sabia que deveria simplesmente colocar a bolsa de vol ta no lugar e sair silenciosamente. Afinal de contas, ele havia decidido não se envolver, uma jovem mãe solteira era a última coisa de que ele precisava. Ela era tão jovem e frágil, e ele era tão amargo e cínico, e seu coração estava fechado de forma tão definitiva... Só que às vezes ela conseguia abri-lo, apenas um pouquinho...

— Eu sei que você está acordada! — Relutantemente, ele quebrou o silêncio, sorrindo com a resposta desafiadora dela.

— Não estou.

— Eu trouxe algumas coisas para você, sua escova de cabe los, a de dentes...

— Obrigada.

— Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? Uma camisola ou algo assim?

— Não, obrigada — ela respondeu, de olhos ainda fecha dos. — Minha mãe disse que vai fazer compras para mim amanhã.

— Como eles estavam? — Edward perguntou, embora dissesse a si mesmo que não deveria, olhando para a infusão diurética e de volta para o pobre rosto inchado dela.

— Zangados. — Mais lágrimas estavam escorrendo dos cantos dos olhos de Isabella agora, e ele apanhou alguns lenços de papel e colocou-os na mão dela. — Eles ainda estão zanga dos comigo.

— Eles estão preocupados — disse Edward.

— E zangados — disse Isabella. — E você também.

— Zangado, eu? — Edward franziu a testa. — Isabella, por que eu estaria zangado...? — A voz dele falhou quando os olhos dela se abriram para ele, porque ela estava certa. Ele estava zangado, ou estaria apenas preocupado?

Ele honestamente não sabia.

— Porque nós nos beijamos... e porque você acha que eu saio por aí me atirando nos braços dos homens...

— Não — Edward interrompeu. — Eu não estou zangado com você por causa disso. Estou zangado comigo mesmo.

— Por quê?

— Porque... — ele respirou pesadamente, e não podia dei xar de admirá-la por ser tão franca, e por trazer o assunto à discussão. Ele se sentou na cama, porque definitivamente não estava ali como um médico que aparece para uma visita de rotina. — Porque eu sou a última coisa de que você precisa nesse momento.

— Você não sabe do que eu preciso.

— Você não precisa de mim — Edward disse de forma muito firme, muito segura. — Desde Maggie, eu tive alguns relacionamentos, e eles simplesmente não dão certo. Você já foi Magoada o suficiente, sem se envolver com alguém como eu, alguém que não quer ter filhos...

— Você acha que eu estou atrás de um pai para ela? — Isabella perguntou, incrédula. — Acha que eu quero um compro misso a longo prazo, de você? Que diabos, Edward, foi apenas um beijo!

— Que não deveria ter acontecido — disse Edward.

— Eu sei — Isabella admitiu. Ele estava certo, absolutamente certo. — Você está errado a respeito de uma coisa, con tudo — ela desafiou. — Eu não estou atrás de um relacionamento. Eu já tenho problemas demais tentando me acostumar com o fato de que sou mãe, sem colocar outra pessoa na história. Já é ruim o suficiente que o próprio pai dela... — Ela co meçou a chorar, então, porque não podia acreditar em como estivera errada, que o homem por quem ela achava que estava apaixonada pensasse tão pouco dela.

— Você contou para ele? — E ele disse aquilo de forma tão diferente de sua mãe, sem acusar. Ele simplesmente fez a per gunta e observou o rosto dela se contrair.

— Eu telefonei, pouco antes de você chegar.

— E...?

— Ele disse que não quer saber.

— Eu sinto muito — ele disse gentilmente.

— Eu não sinto — Isabella disse, fungando. — Bem, sinto por ela, mas não por mim mesma. Pelo menos, eu sei qual é o meu lugar. Eu vou ficar bem sozinha, você sabe disso!

— Eu sei disso — ele disse, sorrindo com a veemência dela.

— E eu não estou procurando um namorado, ou um pai adotivo para o bebê, foi só um beijo idiota, e eu me arrependo, porque eu realmente gostava de ter você como amigo e odeio ter estragado tudo.

— Foi você quem me disse para não aparecer sem aviso — ele observou.

— E você ficou feliz por isso — ela acusou.

Ela era tão honesta que tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi sorrir novamente para ela.

— Nós devíamos ter conversado sobre o assunto — Edward admitiu. — Tentado resolver as coisas.

— É isso que amigos fazem — disse Isabella.

— E é isso que nós estamos fazendo — Edward respondeu.

— Então, acho que é isso que nós somos.

— De verdade?

— De verdade — Edward disse, e como prova, apertou-lhe os dedinhos gorduchos, que pareciam salsichas. — Você já esco lheu um nome para ela?

— Não — ela suspirou.

— Alguma idéia?

— Umas mil.

— É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. — Edward se levantou. Ele não estava inventando desculpas: já estava cinco minutos atrasa do. — Eu volto logo, mas chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

— Pode deixar. — Ela deu a ele um sorriso fraco, feliz porque eles eram amigos novamente, e agradecida a ele pela habilidade mais cedo e pela honestidade de agora.

E ela havia sido honesta, também. Ela não queria um pai adotivo para o bebê, e nem precisava estar em um relaciona mento para sobreviver...

E aquela idéia foi confirmada quando, à meia-noite, ela fi nalmente pôde segurar a menina.

Ela segurou aquele fiapinho de vida contra o coração, e pensou que ele ia explodir, enquanto uma onda de amor final mente a envolvia.

Ela olhou para a filha.

Apenas algumas horas de vida, e tão frágil, tão vulnerável, tão dependente dela. Não, ela não precisava de um pai adotivo ou de um parceiro para que as coisas dessem certo para o seu bebê. Ela tomaria conta da criança sozinha.

Ela queria Edward pelo que ele era.

— Nós estávamos esperando por isso. — A parteira abra çou-a, pouco mais tarde, quando ela foi levada de volta para o quarto e as lágrimas finalmente começaram a rolar. — Chore à vontade... — E ela chorou, confortada com o fato de que aparentemente era normal chorar, soluçar, que eram obvia mente os hormônios, combinados com um parto prematuro, pais indiferentes e uma mocinha doente que estava deitada em um berço na unidade de terapia intensiva, e que tinha um pai que não se importava nada com ela. E tentou convencer a si mesma que as lágrimas não tinham nada a ver com Edward.

— Como ela está?

Edward havia lavado as mãos e colocado uma bata sobre as roupas, muito embora ele só estivesse ali para olhar.

— Bem. — A enfermeira da unidade de terapia intensiva olhou para ele. — Meu nome é Bron.

— Edward.

— Você é o médico que fez o parto dela?

— Sou. — Edward espiou para dentro do berço. — Sou amigo da mãe dela, também.

— Bem, ela teve uma boa primeira noite, ela é uma coisinha agitada, não é mesmo, Willow?

— Willow? — Edward sorriu, porque o nome era perfeito para ela.

Ela estava com uma aparência muito melhor do que no dia anterior. Tubos e máquinas não assustavam Edward. Na ver dade, eles o deixavam mais tranqüilo. Ela estava com uma adorável cor rosa-escuro agora, e empurrava a lateral da in cubadora como se estivesse tentando cavar um buraco para escapar.

— Eu vou trocar os lençóis dela, você quer segurá-la?

A coisa mais apropriada para Edward fazer seria ajudar, em vez de ficar parado, observando, e a coisa mais natural seria segu rar o bebê enquanto a enfermeira trocava a roupa de cama, mas, sentindo-se estranho, ele recusou.

— Não, obrigado... — Ele sabia que parecia arrogante, mas era um preço que ele estava preparado para pagar, então, ele simplesmente ficou ali e observou, enquanto a enfermeira tro cava os lençóis, e depois enrolava cobertores como se fossem um pequeno casulo, para que Willow ficasse confortável.

Ela era realmente um fiapinho de vida, toda braços e per nas, com um gorrinho cor-de-rosa que lhe cobria os cabelos escuros. Ela era bonitinha, mas não mais do que as outras crianças que ele tinha visto, ele pensou enquanto se aproximava dela. Eles poderiam ter mostrado qualquer bebê para ele, e dito a ele que era Willow, e não faria nenhuma diferença.

E então, ela abriu os olhos.

Muito embora não houvesse a menor possibilidade daquilo realmente acontecer, ele se sentiu como se ela estivesse olhan do diretamente para ele, como na ambulância. Ele olhou de volta, por um momento, e então, novamente, foi ele quem des viou o olhar.

— Obrigado... — Ele sorriu brevemente para a enfermeira. — Obrigado por ter permitido que eu a visse. É bom saber que ela está indo bem.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Spoiler do Prox. Capitulo...**

_[...]Mas, acima de tudo, ela detestava a cantina, onde o melhor meio de se auto descrever era "quase, mas não exatamente"._

_Quase uma funcionária do hospital._

_Quase uma paciente._

_Quase uma mãe._

_Mas ela não usava uniforme._

_Não tinha uma pulseirinha de identificação no braço._

_E nem um bebê no colo._

_[...]_


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Edward foi visitar Isabella enquanto ela ainda estava internada, e ocasionalmente a via na cantina, e parava para conversar um pouco e saber como ela e Willow estavam indo.

E ela estava indo muita bem.

Isabella via progressos todos os dias.

E não apenas com Willow. O gelo estava derretendo entre ela e sua mãe, também. Ela fazia uma visita dia sim, dia não, inicialmente com o pretexto de ver a neta, depois para levar suprimentos para Isabella, e finalmente, apenas para levar um presente.

Também foi Renee quem mostrou ser uma improvável fonte de conforto, quando o leite de Isabella começou a diminuir de repente.

— Quanto mais você se estressar com isso, pior vai ficar. — Renee disse firmemente, enquanto Isabella chorava, usando a bomba para tirar o leite do seio que tanto detestava. Mas com apenas três semanas, Willow mamava muito pouco no seio da mãe antes de ficar exausta, e tinha que receber a alimentação por meio de um pequeno tubo, que ia de sua boca até seu estômago. Isabella estava lutando para produzir leite suficiente, e odiava a sala asséptica onde sentava por horas, para produzir apenas uns poucos mililitros.

— É importante que ela receba o meu leite. — Isabella ran gia os dentes. O especialista em lactação havia dito aquilo a ela.

— É mais importante que ela se alimente. — Renee se recu sou a recuar, ela estava cansada da pressão que a filha estava sofrendo, e frustrada por causa de Isabella. — Eu também não pude amamentar você, Isabella. Eu tive que começar a dar a mamadeira quando você só tinha quatro dias.

— E olhe só para mim agora.

Ela estava sobrecarregada, sentada ali, chorando freqüente mente, os nervos à flor da pele, olheiras escuras e profundas por causa das mamadas a cada duas horas, falida, e ainda por cima, mãe solteira. Aquela era, na verdade, a sua primeira vaga tentativa de brincar com a mãe nos últimos tempos, e por um momento Renee não entendeu. Então, ao abrir a boca para con tinuar com o sermão, a ficha caiu, ela olhou nos olhos da filha e começou a rir, e Isabella também.

— Você se deu muito bem — Renee disse, quando as garga lhadas diminuíram e as lágrimas, que nunca demoravam mui to a chegar naqueles dias, enchiam os olhos de Isabella. Aque la era a coisa mais amável que sua mãe lhe dizia em muito, muito tempo. — Vá almoçar. — Renee apanhou a mamadeira com a quantidade pequena de leite, colou um rótulo com o nome de Willow e colocou-a na geladeira. — Eu termino tudo por aqui. Vá relaxar um pouco.

Mas Isabella não conseguia relaxar.

Isabella preferia muito mais a rotina segura que ela mesma havia estabelecido. Vivendo na pequena área reservada para as mães, ela estava feliz com seu quarto espartano, e as noites que passava conversando com outras mães ansiosas. Seus dias eram preenchidos amamentando Willow ou retirando leite, ga nhando mais autoconfiança com a filha sob o olhar vigilante da enfermeira, e demorando horas para escolher o que comer no cardápio que recebia uma vez por dia. Mas de vez em quan do, sua mãe insistia para que ela fosse "relaxar". E Isabella detestava aquilo.

Não havia muita coisa para fazer.

Chamar os jardins do hospital assim era um grande exage ro, o estoque dos caramelos preferidos de Isabella na lojinha de presentes acabara havia tempo, e ela já tinha lido cada uma das revistas disponíveis pelo menos duas vezes. Ela havia ido visitar o setor de emergência algumas vezes, mas parecia sem pre chegar na hora errada, o departamento estava constante mente cheio e as pessoas, ocupadas, e ela ficava sentada, sen tindo-se estranha e sozinha, na sala de convivência. Mas, acima de tudo, ela detestava a cantina, onde o melhor meio de se auto descrever era "quase, mas não exatamente".

Quase uma funcionária do hospital.

Quase uma paciente.

Quase uma mãe.

Mas ela não usava uniforme.

Não tinha uma pulseirinha de identificação no braço.

E nem um bebê no colo.

E o que era pior, suas colegas, quando estavam presentes, a chamavam para comer com elas, e depois de alguns minutos falando sobre o progresso de Willow, Isabella ficava sentada, brincando com o iogurte, ouvindo Senna tagarelar sobre o fim de semana louco que tivera, e Kate resmungar sobre estar de plantão durante as noites seguintes,

E então ela o viu.

Empurrando a bandeja pelo buffet enquanto escolhia o que comer no almoço, e Kebi estava a seu lado, vestindo uma saia preta justa e sapatos de salto agulha vermelhos, seus ca chos negros caindo-lhe pelas costas enquanto ela ria de algu ma coisa que ele estava dizendo, e Isabella sentiu algo se aper tando dentro dela.

Kebi era tão glamourosa, tão sensual e confiante, e inte ligente, e tão... tão mais adequada para Edward. Isabella tinha cer teza de que se eles não estavam juntos ainda, era uma questão de tempo.

— Isabella! — Ela estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que não percebeu que suas colegas já estavam deixando a mesa. — Você nos ouviu? — Kate riu da distração dela. — Precisamos voltar ao trabalho, apareça por lá qualquer hora.

— Está bem.

— E eu tenho certeza de que você ainda não está pensan do nisso, mas quando se sentir pronta, venha conversar co migo. Tente não deixar passar muito tempo antes de voltar a trabalhar...

— Não deixarei. — Ela se despediu e ficou sentada ali, sozinha, feliz em ter um tempo só para ela. Kebi e Edward não se aproximariam. As secretárias normalmente não sentavam com as enfermeiras, bem, na sala de convivência elas o fa ziam, claro, mas não na cantina. Kate a perturbara, claro que era muito cedo para pensar em voltar ao trabalho, mas em al guns meses, aquilo era exatamente o que ela teria que fazer, e era algo impossível de imaginar, naquele momento.

— Como vai você? — Isabella ficou levemente espantada com o calor na voz de Kebi, e ainda mais surpresa quando ela colocou a bandeja na mesa e se juntou a ela. — Como vai Willow?

— Maravilhosa. — Isabella enrubesceu um pouco, quando Edward também se juntou a elas.

— Você tem alguma idéia de quando vai poder voltar pra casa? — Kebi perguntou.

— Em uma ou duas semanas — Isabella disse — se ela continuar indo bem. — Mas ela havia acabado de perder sua platéia, Kebi se desculpou para ir atender ao telefone, e de repente Isabella e Edward estavam sozinhos.

— Você estará começando a mudança, nessa época. — Isabella forçou a mente a pensar em algo diferente de Willow.

— Mais algumas poucas semanas, e você vai poder se mudar para a casa nova.

_—_Na verdade, eu estou me mudando neste final de semana — disse Edward. — O proprietário ficou bem feliz com um acor do rápido, e eu estou pronto para me mudar.

— Oh... — Ela estava mexendo um pote vazio de iogurte com uma colherinha. — Eu ia voltar para casa por algumas horas no domingo, as enfermeiras estão insistindo pára eu tirar uma noite de folga... eu estava pensando em fazer uma visita e agradecer a você por tudo...

— Eu não estarei mais lá — Edward disse, e fez uma pausa —, mas é claro que estou por perto, no final da rua.

Só que as coisas eram bem diferentes.

Eles eram amigos, mas principalmente por causa da proxi midade, e embora ela não quisesse depender de Edward, nem de ninguém na verdade, ela se sentia um tanto confortada em sa ber que ele estava a apenas algumas portas de distância.

— Você tem o número do meu telefone? — Edward perguntou. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, e ele anotou o número em um car tão. — Aqui está. — Ele entregou o cartão a ela. — Ligue, se precisar de alguma coisa.

— Obrigada. — Ela guardou o cartão no bolso enquanto Kebi voltava para a mesa, mas ambos sabiam que ela não o usa ria. Oh, eles ainda iriam parar para conversar, talvez, se ela esti vesse caminhando na praia, mas não haveria mais visitas, nada de jantares em frente da televisão. Ele estava se mudando, e ela também tinha que seguir em frente, ela era mãe agora, o que, ele próprio havia admitido, a colocava fora do alcance de Edward.

Kebi disse alguma coisa que o fez rir, e eles tentaram incluí-la na conversa, mas não adiantou. Ela não lia um jornal havia se manas, e não estava exatamente a par das últimas notícias, não havia ido a lugar nenhum, com exceção da unidade de terapia intensiva, o que significava que ela não fazia a menor idéia da existência do novo restaurante de frutos do mar sobre o qual Kebi tagarelava. Ela estava tão por fora de tudo, que era como se estivesse assistindo a um filme estrangeiro, Isabella estava ocupa da demais lendo as legendas para entender as piadas, e terminava rindo tarde demais. Quando finalmente ela conseguia entender o que estava sendo dito, eles já haviam mudado de assunto.

— Eu preciso voltar... — ela quase acrescentou "para alimen tar Willow", mas aquele era um detalhe do qual eles não precisa vam. O foco inteiro de sua vida seria apenas um fato sem impor tância para a conversa deles. — Boa sorte com a mudança.

— Obrigado.

Era um alívio para Edward se mudar.

Estar longe dela, mesmo que fosse apenas no final da rua, o fazia sentir-se seguro. Não haveria visitas, nada de ouvir o bebê chorando ao passar pela casa dela.

Isabella o havia afetado demais.

Desde o primeiro momento em que ele a vira na praia, ela o enfeitiçara, e de vez em quando, com ela por perto, de alguma forma ele esquecia suas próprias regras. Mas ao fechar a porta de sua unidade pela última vez, ele sentiu algo parecido com uma dor, quase uma onda de saudade das semanas que ele pas sara ali, apesar dos vizinhos briguentos e da falta de ar-condicionado. Não havia sido de todo ruim, Edward pensou ao apanhar seus girassóis, que agora estavam quase da altura de seus om bros, e colocá-los na caçamba da caminhonete que ele alugara, junto com o resto de seus pertences.

Ele quase pudera chamar aquele lugar de lar.

— Eu sinto muito por incomodar você... — Edward acordou ime diatamente, mas como era apenas sua primeira noite na casa nova, ele teve dificuldades para encontrar o interruptor. Ele podia ouvir o pânico na voz dela, e começou a procurar seus jeans no minuto em que atendeu ao telefone. — Meu carro não quer pegar, e não consigo apanhar um táxi, já faz mais de uma hora...

— Espere do lado de fora — Edward instruiu, sem perguntar qual era o problema, porque certamente havia um problema, Isabella jamais telefonaria para ele às duas horas da manhã se não fosse o caso. — Estou indo.

Acostumado a se vestir depressa por causa das emergências no hospital, ele estava de jeans, camiseta e tênis em menos de um minuto. Mais dois minutos e seu carro estava fora da gara gem e descia a rua, e ela estava lá, do lado de fora das unida des, esperando por ele.

Ela havia emagrecido tanto. Mesmo naqueles últimos dias, o peso parecia ter se esvaído dela, e ela estava branca como papel, iluminada pelos faróis do carro. Ele abriu a porta do veículo e ela entrou imediatamente.

— Obrigada. Você vai se arrepender de ter me dado o seu número — ela arfou.

— De jeito nenhum, estou feliz por você ter ligado. — Ele podia ver que ela estava tentando não chorar, tentando ficar calma, e ele não a pressionou com perguntas, simplesmente conti nuou dirigindo e esperou que ela lhe contasse o que quisesse.

— O carro não queria pegar — Isabella explicou. — Eu acho que é a bateria.

— Não se preocupe com isso agora.

— Eles disseram que ela teve duas crises de apneia... elas não aconteciam há algum tempo.

— Certo... — Ele esqueceu de sinalizar na rotatória, e xin gou a si mesmo quando um carro buzinou furiosamente, que diabos, ele fazia este percurso quase todas as noites, quando o hospital o chamava. Ele tinha que se concentrar.

— A temperatura dela está alta também, e eles estão fazen do exames de sangue... — ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para a estrada, enquanto ela falava nervosamente. — Eu pedi a eles que me ligassem... — Ela engoliu em seco, e conseguiu prosseguir: — Quero dizer, eu disse a eles que me ligassem se qualquer coisa acontecesse. Então, talvez não seja tão grave...

Ele duvidava.

Apesar de tentar não se preocupar com Isabella, Edward estava preocupado. Ele a havia visto brincando com o iogurte, tinha percebido a dramática perda de peso dela, seu nervosismo, e ela praticamente havia dito a ele que as enfermeiras haviam insistido para que ela tirasse uma noite de folga, portanto elas não iriam telefonar para ela no meio da noite por nada.

— Ela estava indo tão bem! — Isabella insistiu, embora ele não estivesse discutindo com ela. — Eu não a teria deixado, de outra forma.

Deus, quando o medo iria passar?, Isabella perguntou a si mesma. Quando ela deixaria de viver em constante preocu pação?

Passar pelo primeiro trimestre.

Passar pelas primeiras trinta semanas.

Controlar a pressão.

Sobreviver a um parto infernal.

Passar por aquelas primeiras e terríveis semanas na unidade de terapia intensiva.

A perna dela estava balançando para cima e para baixo.

Quando aquilo iria parar? Quando ela conseguiria viver sem medo?

Eles haviam chegado ao hospital, e ele poderia apenas tê-la deixado lá, mas obviamente ele não o fez, então, eles estacio naram na vaga do médico da emergência e ele usou seu cartão magnético para entrar pela porta dos fundos, sem ter que pas sar pelo setor de emergência.

— Como ela está? — Isabella estava tremendo demais, en quanto passava pelo ritual de lavar as mãos. A sala era bastan te iluminada, mesmo durante a noite, mas alguns dos bercinhos estavam cobertos com mantas, para simular o horário noturno.

Mas não o de Willow.

Ela parecia ter mais tubos e pessoas ao seu redor do que na noite depois de seu nascimento, e Isabella ficou feliz quan do a enfermeira-chefe veio diretamente até ela para dar as notícias.

— Ela está estável, Isabella. — A voz dela era amável, mas firme, e o braço de Edward ao redor de Isabella ajudava, aquela força ao lado dela enquanto ela processava as notícias. — Willow nos preocupou um pouco há algumas horas, ela teve uma crise de apneia, o quê não é algo anormal por aqui, mas ela não tinha uma dessas havia tempo, e depois ela teve outra, e começou a ter dificuldade para respirar. Nós fizemos uma gasometria, e a colocamos de volta no respirador, e o neonatologista fez alguns exames de sangue...

— Ela está com alguma infecção?

— Há alguns pontos escuros no raio-X dela — a enfermei ra-chefe respondeu —, e nós a colocamos em antibióticos.

Eles estavam caminhando em direção ao bercinho dela, e Isabella sentiu o coração apertar ao ver Willow, aparentemente de volta para o começo, cheia de tubos e agulhas, e lutando tanto para respirar.

Tudo o que Edward queria fazer era dar meia-volta e sair cor rendo dali, mas em vez disso, ele ficou de pé com o braço em volta de Isabella, observando as máquinas, em vez de olhar para o bebê. A cada acontecimento, ele era puxado para mais perto, arrastado para um mundo ao qual não queria pertencer.

— Ela estava indo tão bem... — Isabella soluçou quando a viu, seu único alívio era o fato de que Bron, sua enfermeira favorita, era quem estava cuidando da menina. — Ela ia ser transferida para o berçário na semana que vem...

— É só uma recaída — a enfermeira-chefe disse, firme mente. — Lembre-se de quando você chegou aqui na unida de, e nós explicamos que estes pequeninos têm altos e baixos. Bem, Willow estava indo excepcionalmente bem... — E ela continuou a falar sobre montanhas-russas e todo o resto do jargão que Isabella já estava cansada de ouvir, e que havia ousado pensar que pudesse ter deixado para trás. Tudo o que ela sentia agora era que havia voltado para o começo, espe cialmente quando lhe disseram que não poderia pegar Willow no colo.

— Segure a mãozinha dela, por enquanto — disse Bron. — Nós estamos tentando mantê-la quietinha. E ela teve que se contentar com aquilo.

— Heath está chegando, agora. Você já o conheceu — disse Bron.

— Ele não é o médico dela — Isabella observou.

— Não, ele é o clínico de plantão esta noite. Vá sentar-se na sala dos pais, e eu vou pedir a ele para ir conversar com você.

— Você é o pai? — Heath perguntou a Edward quando entrou na sala.

— Não, sou só um amigo — Edward explicou. Então, eles per ceberam que Heath não estava mais prestando atenção neles, quando a enfermeira-chefe o chamou com urgência de volta à área dos bercinhos. Isabella só conseguiu sentir um alívio car regado de culpa, ao ver que o problema não era com Willow, mas com o pequenino no bercinho ao lado.

— Você não é só um amigo. — Isabella olhou para Edward. — Não existe a palavra "só" quando se trata de você.

Edward tentou não analisar aquele comentário demais, era mais uma daquelas coisas... ela estava provavelmente grata pela ajuda dele naquela noite, e nas últimas semanas, e sem dúvida estava feliz por não ter que passar aquela noite infernal sozi nha, até porque não seria Isabella, na verdade, que iria enfren tar o pior.

A espera para falar com Heath pareceu interminável, e ela não podia ir até Willow porque, além de estar cuidando dela, a equipe estava prestando atendimento intensivo para a crianci nha no bercinho ao lado. Edward achava que seu trabalho era uma agonia de vez em quando, mas quando os pais do outro bebê chegaram, pálidos, chocados e visivelmente aterrorizados, ele não quisera estar no lugar de Heath ou da enfermeira-chefe nem por um milhão de dólares. Ao contrário de Isabella, eles tiveram permissão para segurar o filho imediatamente.

Porque já era tarde demais.

— Nós estamos preocupados com Isabella — disse Heath.

Edward havia permanecido ao lado de Isabella até Heath termi nar de explicar tudo a respeito dos raios-X e exames de sangue de Willow, e fez todas as perguntas que Isabella estava pertur bada demais para formular, mas que certamente se arrepende ria de não ter feito, mais tarde. Até que, finalmente, ela foi le vada para sentar-se ao lado de Willow.

— Eu não sou o pai da Willow — Edward interrompeu.

— Namorado?

— Não. — Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sinto muito. — Heath franziu a testa. — Bron me disse que você havia vindo até aqui algumas vezes, durante a noite, para ver Willow.

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida adulta, Edward estava che gando perto de enrubescer, ele se sentia como se tivesse sido apanhado fazendo alguma coisa errada. Oh, ele fora até lá algu mas vezes, mas nunca quando Isabella estava por perto. Ele só queria ver, com os próprios olhos, como o bebê estava indo.

Obviamente, as pessoas haviam percebido!

— Eu sou um dos médicos do hospital. — Edward limpou a garganta, sentindo-se desconfortável. — E como eu disse an tes, Isabella é minha amiga. Eu venho até aqui de vez em quan do para ver como o bebê está. Fui eu quem fez o parto...

— Entendo. — Mas obviamente, ele não entendia.

— Você disse que estava preocupado com ela? — Edward pressionou.

— Olhe, eu achei que você era o namorado dela. Sinto mui to, o erro foi meu. Foi uma longa noite — disse Heath.

Edward percebeu que, se quisesse, poderia simplesmente se le vantar e ir embora, ignorar a leve indiscrição, dizer boa noite para Isabella e cair na cama pelo que restava da noite. Mas ele não quis fazer aquilo.

— Nós somos muito amigos — Edward disse. — Se eu puder ajudar, de qualquer forma...

— Ela precisa descansar. Foi uma coincidência excepcionalmente infeliz Willow ter ficado doente exatamente na noite em que nós a persuadimos a ir para casa. E com àquele bebê morrendo no bercinho ao lado, ela está hipervigilante, agora — Heath explicou. — Isso é comum em mães na situação dela, mas infelizmente, esta noite não ajudou em nada.

— O que eu posso fazer? — Edward perguntou.

— Não é algo que se resolva da noite para o dia — disse Heath, levantando-se e apertando a mão de Edward, antes de vol tar para a unidade. — Ela precisa de apoio constante, precisa ser encorajada a descansar de vez em quando, assim que Willow melhorar, é claro.

O que significava um envolvimento maior ainda com mãe e filha, e isso era algo que Edward definitivamente não queria. Então, ele ofereceu a Isabella mais praticidade, ao desejar boa noite a ela.

— Dê-me suas chaves. Vou resolver o problema do carro para você.

— Pode deixar que eu resolvo amanhã — ela disse.

— Isabella. — Ele não iria discutir, nem Sennaater o assunto. — Você precisa que o seu carro funcione, pelo bem de Willow. Então, me dê as chaves, e se for a bateria eu vou levá-la na oficina para que ela seja recarregada ou substituída, e se for outra coisa... — Ele viu os olhos dela se fecharem, em deses pero, ao ver os problemas aumentando ainda mais. Ele queria arrancá-la dali, salvá-la da maré que avançava, mas estava com medo demais.

Medo de amá-la.

Só que, de certa forma, ele já a amava.

O problema não era Isabella.

Era Willow.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Spoiler do prox. capítulo...**

_[...] Para Isabella, era uma grande felicidade sim plesmente fazer uma pausa, fugir um pouco antes que sua vida mudasse mais uma vez, no dia seguinte._

_— Você tem como buscá-la, está tudo resolvido? — Edward verificou._

_— Papai e mamãe estão chegando — Isabella informou. — Apareça lá em casa à tarde, se você quiser, eu convidei al guns amigos, e nós vamos fazer um churrasco._

_— Você não deveria ir devagar nos primeiros dias? — Edward perguntou, em dúvida._

_— Esse é o plano — Isabella disse, com uma fagulha de sua antiga verve. — Eu vou me livrar de todos de uma só vez!_

_[...]_


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Ele já estava de pé às seis, em um raro dia de folga. Ele tinha caixas para abrir, e uma cozinha para pintar, mas, em vez dis so, Edward caminhava pela rua com as chaves do carro de Isabella na mão. Ele daria uma olhada no carro, iria correr na praia, e depois resolveria o problema das caixas. Edward abriu a garagem e, depois de ligar a ignição, o carro começou a funcionar, fa zendo um barulho enorme. Então, não era a bateria.

As oito, ele telefonou para o mecânico.

— Você quer meu conselho? — O mecânico olhou para o que dificilmente poderia ser chamado de motor e franziu o cenho.

— Não. — Edward fez uma careta. — Só conserte o carro, coloque-o em condições de rodar, por favor.

— Os pneus estão carecas...

— Compre uns decentes, de segunda mão — Edward disse, porque em contraste com aquela pilha de ferro-velho, quatro pneus novinhos chamariam muita atenção.

Levou o dia inteiro, mas por volta das seis ele voltou ao hospital para devolver as chaves para ela.

— Como Willow está? — ele perguntou a ela.

— Um pouco melhor, obrigada. — Isabella parecia comple tamente esgotada. O cabelo dela precisava ser lavado, e havia grandes manchas negras sob seus olhos, como se ela tivesse passado delineador e esfregado os olhos em seguida, só que ela não usava maquiagem havia semanas. — O resultado da primeira cultura de sangue deve sair logo, mas ela está sem febre desde a hora do almoço.

— E quanto à gasometria? — ele inquiriu.

— Está melhor. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça, confusa. Isabella não estava pensando como enfermeira, mas como mãe, ouvin do os médicos e a equipe da terapia intensiva. — Ela vai ficar no oxigênio...

Ele queria mais informações, queria falar com o neonatologista, ver os raios-X do bebê e os resultados dos exames de sangue com os próprios olhos.

— Eles me deixaram segurá-la — ela disse a ele, trêmula.

— Isso é uma boa notícia.

— Minha mãe está com ela agora.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era levá-la até a cantina e com prar-lhe um chocolate quente e um pouco de cereal da máqui na, e foi apenas quando ele lhe entregou as chaves do carro que Isabella se lembrou do que ele estava fazendo ali. Ele não estava ali para saber notícias de Willow, na verdade.

— O que havia de errado com o carro? — Ela quis saber.

— Precisava de uma bateria nova. — E de uma ignição nova, e discos e pastilhas de freio, e amortecedores, e... mas ele preferiu não entrar em detalhes.

— Quanto custou? Tem um caixa eletrônico aqui no hospi tal — ela disse.

— Não foi muito caro. Nós podemos resolver isso quando Willow melhorar — Edward disse tranqüilamente. Com um bebê tão doente, Isabella precisava de um carro que funcionasse imediatamente, o tempo todo, Edward disse a si mesmo. E ele estava investindo na própria sanidade também, pensou. Pelo menos ele não seria mais acordado às duas da manhã... Não que ele tivesse se importado, na verdade.

Com toda a honestidade, ele teria detestado descobrir, no dia seguinte e por outra pessoa, o que havia acontecido.

Ele mal havia dormido nas últimas 24 horas, mas, apesar disso, sua mente parecia muito clara, de repente.

Isabella precisava de um amigo, um amigo verdadeiro, e talvez ele pudesse ser esse amigo por enquanto, talvez ele pu desse ajudá-la, pelo menos até Willow ir para casa.

— Eu estive pensando — Edward disse. — Quando Willow melhorar, que tal tirarmos um dia de folga?

— Onde? — ela perguntou.

— Podemos ir velejar — Edward sugeriu, mas ela imediata mente sacudiu a cabeça.

— E se acontecer alguma coisa? Levaria muito tempo para chegarmos aqui — ela protestou, ansiosa.

— Nós não vamos cruzar o Equador, vamos apenas dar um passeio na baía! Nós poderíamos ir almoçar.

— Eu não acho uma boa idéia, mas obrigada, de qualquer forma. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não diga não — Edward disse.— Pense no assunto. Ela não pensou no assunto.

Havia muitas outras coisas no que pensar.

Enquanto Willow se recuperava do que acabara sendo um caso grave de pneumonia, e começava a ganhar peso regular mente, o dia de receber alta ficava cada vez mais perto. O leite de Isabella havia por fim secado completamente, e para seu desgosto, Willow estava agora tomando a mamadeira, mas pelo menos aquilo lhe proporcionava um pouco mais de liber dade, e significava que ela podia voltar para casa de vez em quando, e até mesmo ir ao médico sozinha!

— Isabella?

Edward passou por ela ao atravessar o corredor da entrada prin cipal. Entre a multidão, as cafeterías e a loja de presentes, lá estava Isabella, branca como papel e perdida em seu próprio mundo.

— Isabella... — Ele bateu de leve no ombro dela, para cha mar-lhe a atenção. — Está tudo bem?

Ela fez um esforço visível para se concentrar.

— Tudo bem — ela respondeu, finalmente.

— Willow?

— Ela está bem — disse Isabella, sem dar os detalhes usuais das últimas semanas. Normalmente, ela descrevia cada pro gresso, e Edward viu-a umedecer os lábios secos.

— E você?

— Eu estou um pouco enjoada — ela admitiu. — Eu ia comprar alguma coisa para beber, mas a fila está enorme.

— Vá se sentar. Eu vou buscar uma bebida para você. — O simples fato de ela não ter protestado disse a Edward que ela não estava mesmo se sentindo bem.

Claro que havia uma fila na cafeteria, mas ele podia ser bem arrogante de vez em quando e simplesmente a ignorou, indo diretamente para frente e apanhando duas garrafas de água e uma de suco... oh, e um bolinho.

— Aqui está. — Ele colocou as coisas na mesa, e Isabella tomou um grande gole de água.

— Como você conseguiu ser atendido tão rápido? Eu já ti nha desistido.

— Vantagens do emprego. — Edward piscou para ela. — Eu trouxe alguma coisa para você comer, caso esteja com fome.

Isabella franziu o nariz.

— Quanto eu lhe devo? — Ela vasculhou a bolsa, procu rando algum dinheiro, mas Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não seja boba.

— Coloque na minha conta! — Isabella disse, e se incli nou para a frente, descansando a cabeça no braço por um instante, e deixando tudo passar, o barulho, o movimento do hospital, a luz das janelas, tudo, menos a voz preocupada de Edward.

— Será que eu devia tomar o seu pulso? — ele provocou, gentilmente, para esconder a preocupação real.

— Não.

— Você não está sendo uma companhia muito boa hoje. — Ele levantou a testa dela um pouco, viu seu rosto pálido, e deitou-lhe a cabeça de volta no antebraço.

— Eles me disseram para esperar meia hora... — Ele ouviu a voz abafada dela responder. — Eu deveria ter ouvido.

— Será que eu devia pedir uma maca na emergência? — ele perguntou, divertido.

— Por favor, não! — Ela sentou-se lentamente, e deu um sorriso fraco.

— Melhor agora?

— Melhor. — Ela expirou pesadamente. — Já é a segunda vez que você me salva de passar vergonha.

— Um parto não é motivo para ter vergonha — ele observou.

— No meio da rua, com uma multidão em volta?

— Tudo bem. — Ele sorriu. — Então, podia ter sido emba raçoso... se eu não tivesse conseguido levar você para a rela tiva privacidade do que agora é o meu jardim! E talvez tam bém fosse embaraçoso desmaiar na frente da loja de presentes. Mas o que aconteceu, para você se sentir mal assim?

— Acabei de fazer o exame pós-natal.

— Oh. — Ele era médico, então, por que suas orelhas esta vam ficando vermelhas? Ele poderia entrar na sala de convi vência da emergência naquele exato minuto, em meio a um grupo de enfermeiras que não iriam interromper a conversa só porque ele estava presente.

— Ele sugeriu que eu colocasse um DIU, para o caso im provável de eu querer retomar a minha atividade sexual nos próximos cinco anos!

Ela realmente o fazia rir, mesmo das coisas mais estranhas.

— Você vai querer, mais cedo ou mais tarde — ele disse.

— Eu duvido! — Ela deu outro gole grande na garrafa de água, e então beliscou o bolinho. — Me parece muito barulho por nada, para dizer a verdade... bem, "nada" não seria a pa lavra exata — ela observou. — Uma briga em família, um bebê na unidade de terapia intensiva... — Ela interrompeu a lista de desgraças, ele não estaria interessado em nada daqui lo, especialmente quando ela chegasse à parte em que o pai de Willow não queria conhecê-la. — De qualquer modo, ele também sugeriu que eu me deitasse por meia hora depois do exame.

— E é claro que você não ouviu — ele disse, um pouco severamente.

— Eu estava me sentindo bem — Isabella respondeu.

— Bem, escute o médico da próxima vez — ele ordenou. A cor estava voltando para os lábios dela agora, e para seu rosto. Tinha sido agradável sentar e conversar, mas ela havia estado longe por um bom tempo, e queria voltar para dar a mamadeira para Willow.

— Eu preciso voltar para a unidade de terapia intensiva... — Ela ainda estava um pouco pálida.

— Talvez fosse melhor você esperar mais uns dez minutos — ele sugeriu.

E ela provavelmente teria esperado, mas o pager que ela usava disparou, alertando-a que Willow estava acordada e pronta para mamar.

— Eu preciso ir.

— Eu acompanho você — Edward ofereceu, ainda preocupado com a cor dela.

Eles andaram juntos pelos corredores para o elevador, e Edward a acompanhou até a entrada da unidade de terapia intensiva, e quando eles chegaram, Isabella ficou nervosa de repente.

— Você quer entrar? — Era uma oferta aparentemente tão casual. — Você vai notar uma grande diferença nela...

— Eu adoraria — Edward disse, e ela pode ouvir o "mas" antes mesmo que ele dissesse a palavra, sabia que iria ouvi-la antes de ser pronunciada. — Mas eu realmente preciso voltar para a emergência. Outra hora, talvez?

— Claro. — Ela não o compreendia, simplesmente não conseguia compreendê-lo, Ele parecia gostar da companhia dela, estava sempre por perto quando ela precisava, e ainda assim, às vezes, tudo o que ele queria era se afastar dela! — Ei... — Ele se virou. —Você pensou sobre aquele passeio de barco comigo?

— Eu acho que não vai dar — Isabella recusou. — Eles estão dizendo que Willow pode estar pronta para receber alta na próxima segunda-feira, e eu tenho muita coisa para organizar.

— Bem, eu estou de folga neste final de semana — disse Edward. — Então, a oferta está de pé... qualquer coisa, me avise.

Ela estava pronta.

Bem, tão pronta quanto era possível! Todas as roupinhas novas de bebê haviam sido lavadas com sabão neutro, havia fraldas e lenços umedecidos e mamadeiras e leite em pó, o bercinho que Edward havia montado, e que Isabellahavia forrado com pequenas mantas. Tudo o que faltava agora era Willow, e ela chegaria amanhã. As enfermeiras tinham praticamente empurrado Isabella para fora, insistindo para que ela passasse um dia em casa, e sugerindo enfaticamente que ela não voltasse antes da manhã seguinte, que ela aproveitasse uma última noite de sono sem interrupção, enquanto podia.

Os pais dela, tendo-a ajudado a se instalar, haviam voltado para casa, e sem nada para fazer, Isabella havia decidido descer a rua para comprar uma revista, com a intenção de sentar-se na praia para ler. Na verdade, aquela era a desculpa que ela havia para passar pela casa nova de Edward!

Era estranho, estar do lado de fora, ao ar livre, estranho, estar caminhando ao sol da tarde, em vez de ficar de vigília no berçário. Mas as enfermeiras não tinham lhe dado opção, e ela decidiu aproveitar.

Ela estava vestindo shorts jeans e uma blusa branca de amarrar no pescoço, roupas de antes da gravidez que na verda de estavam um pouco grandes para ela agora. Ela calçava san dálias de couro vermelho, e a sensação do sol a bater-lhe nas pernas era deliciosa, era delicioso andar pela rua, embora ela tivesse a impressão de que esquecera alguma coisa, e checava o telefone constantemente para ver se o hospital havia ligado e ela não havia ouvido, ou vasculhava a bolsa para verificar se trouxera as chaves. Para ela, já era completamente anormal estar ali sem Willow.

Mesmo assim, o mundo havia continuado a girar muito bem sem ela. As árvores estavam carregadas de flores, a baía estava azul e brilhava no horizonte, e lá estava Edward, com seu novo barco preso ao parachoques de seu carro.

_—_ Lindo — Isabella comentou, andando em volta do barco e inspecionando o novo bebê dele. — Lindo mesmo.

— Eu acho que estou apaixonado. — Edward sorriu, passando a mão pelo novo brinquedo de forma afetuosa, e Isabella só pôde rir. — Como está Willow?

— Muito bem. Ela parece uma verdadeira fraude: está sau dável demais para permanecer no hospital.

— Tudo pronto para amanhã? — ele perguntou.

— Mais pronto do que nunca.

— Você vai ficar muito bem — ele disse, para incentivá-la.

— Então, você vai velejar? — Ela não iria pedir para ir com ele, Isabella decidiu, mas se ele a convidasse novamente...

— Eu acabei de voltar — Edward disse. — Eu saí com um amigo, ainda não estou muito seguro para velejar sozinho.

— Oh, não! — Isabella concordou, sorrindo, mas seu cora ção se apertou um pouquinho, percebendo que havia, literal mente, perdido a chance com ele. — A rampa não é o lugar certo para praticar.

— Bem, eu ainda sou um novato, mas é bom velejar de novo. Eu havia esquecido como é bom.

— Há outra rampa de partida perto do riacho — Isabella disse — caso você queira sair com o barco sozinho. Provavel mente, ela é a menos movimentada por aqui, e você não vai atrapalhar os outros.

— Você já fez isso antes, então? — ele perguntou, curioso.

— O tempo todo — Isabella disse, com um sorrisinho pre potente. — Bem, quando papai e eu ainda nos falávamos, eu costumava ir pescar com ele.

— Você? — Edward levantou as sobrancelhas. — Pescando?

— Não, sonhando — disse Isabella. — Mas estou "pescan do'' agora...

Levou um segundo para Edward entender o que ela queria di zer, e quando entendeu, ele sorriu.

— Vamos, então.

Era a tarde perfeita para velejar com um barco novo, a baía estava calma, com pouquíssimo vento. Para um iniciante, ele fez um trabalho bem decente, dando ré com o carro para encai xar o barco na rampa, e saindo para lidar com o barco enquan to Isabella assumia o volante, exatamente como ela fazia quan do saía com o pai. Depois de estacionar o carro, ela caminhou até a água, e Edward segurou sua mão enquanto ela subia no bar co. O motor novo começou a funcionar, e ela estava muito feliz por ter aceitado o convite, muito feliz, enquanto Edward ma nobrava o barco, de sentir a brisa em seus cabelos e simples mente respirar novamente, depois daquelas últimas semanas.

Edward observava, enquanto lentamente ela relaxava.

Ela havia perdido muito peso desde o nascimento de Willow, e vendo a silhueta esguia dela aparecer, ele percebeu o quanto ela estivera doente, e provavelmente desde o dia em que ele a conhecera. Muito tempo passado no hospital, tanto como pa ciente quanto cuidando de Willow, havia deixado Isabella com uma cor pálida, nada saudável. Mesmo assim, o ar do oceano estava trazendo de volta um pouco de vida ao rosto dela, e quando ela não checou o telefone durante dez minutos segui dos, Edward soube que finalmente, mesmo que por pouco tempo, a Isabella de antes estava de volta.

Eles pararam um pouco e Edward serviu a comida que eles haviam comprado durante uma parada rápida na delicatessen. A distância, Melbourne tinha um brilho dourado, iluminada pelo sol do final da tarde. Willow estava indo para casa ama nhã, e tudo estava certo no mundo, mesmo que às vezes as coisas parecessem diferentes.

— Assustada a respeito de amanhã? — Edward perguntou.

— Assustada, mas pronta — Isabella admitiu.

— Você vai ser uma ótima mãe — disse Edward.

— É melhor que eu seja... — Isabella sorriu. — Ela estará em casa em poucas horas.

Ele desembrulhou galinha ao molho de estragão e maionese, que estava tão deliciosa quanto da primeira vez em que eles haviam compartilhado aquela refeição, acompanhada de água mineral com gás. Para Isabella, era uma grande felicidade sim plesmente fazer uma pausa, fugir um pouco antes que sua vida mudasse mais uma vez, no dia seguinte.

— Você tem como buscá-la, está tudo resolvido? — Edward verificou.

— Papai e mamãe estão chegando — Isabella informou. — Apareça lá em casa à tarde, se você quiser, eu convidei al guns amigos, e nós vamos fazer um churrasco.

— Você não deveria ir devagar nos primeiros dias? — Edward perguntou, em dúvida.

— Esse é o plano — Isabella disse, com uma fagulha de sua antiga verve. — Eu vou me livrar de todos de uma só vez!

Eles poderiam ter ido para casa depois do jantar, mas não foram. Edward estava brincando de marinheiro, enquanto Isabella ficava deitada no convés do pequeno barco, os pés apoiados nas bordas, e escutava o som calmante das ondas. Ela não se lembrava de relaxar assim desde o nascimento de Willow, des de antes de Willow nascer, talvez, na verdade, ela jamais hou vesse relaxado assim na vida.

Quando ela abriu os olhos para dizer isso a Edward, de repente não se sentiu mais relaxada. Porque ele a estava observando, simplesmente sentado quieto, olhando para ela. Quando os olhos de Isabella se abriram, ele não desviou os seus, apenas continuou olhando, e ela olhou para ele de volta, para aqueles olhos verdes contraditórios, que ao mesmo tempo procuravam por ela e resistiam a ela. Eles olharam um para o outro em si lêncio, revivendo aquele primeiro e único beijo em suas men tes, e aquilo tudo só serviu para confundi-la, porque naquele segundo ela teve certeza de que, sem Willow, haveria amor entre eles.

Sem Willow.

Era uma hipótese impossível, que ela jamais desejaria imaginar. Ela viu algo brilhar nos olhos dele, e poderia ter sido o vento ou o ofuscar do sol, ou poderia ter sido uma lágrima, porque havia arrependimento gravado nas feições dele, e arre pendimento misturado com raiva nas dela,

Porque sem Willow, eles seriam meros colegas, agora.

Sem Willow, ela jamais teria ido morar do outro lado da rua dele.

Não podia haver "sem Willow", e não poderia haver "Edward e Isabella".

— O momento não poderia ser pior, não é? — Ela não es tava brincando, e não estava dando um tiro no escuro a respei to dos sentimentos dele, porque ali, na água, quando estavam apenas os dois juntos, sem passado, sem futuro, apenas aquele momento no tempo, não havia a menor possibilidade de um dos dois negar o que estava acontecendo.

— É verdade — Edward disse, e não teve que continuar, ele havia colocado as cartas na mesa desde o começo.

— Então, eu não estou louca, nem imaginando coisas?

— Você não está ficando louca... — Ele tocou no cabelo dela, apenas segurando um cacho nos dedos, e como ele gos taria de contar tudo a ela, de explicar, mas de que jeito? O alerta de Heath ecoava em seus ouvidos. Aquele era o dia de folga dela, quando ela não deveria estar se preocupando com nada, e ele não queria estragar tudo com a dor dele, não podia obrigar aquela jovem mãe a carregar o peso dos seus medos por ela, por aquela criança.

— Eu simplesmente não posso. — Aquilo tinha que ser su ficiente.

— Eu sei.

— Eu disse a você, desde o começo.

— Você me disse.

— Ainda podemos ser amigos? — Edward perguntou, e a res posta dela foi a mesma que estava gritando em sua própria mente.

— Eu não sei.

Talvez aquele fosse o último beijo deles, mas foi o mais doce de toda a vida dela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela, e se homens de verdade não choram, então, o grupo excluía Edward, porque ela sentiu a umidade dos cílios dele em seu rosto quan do ele a beijou. Foi o mais suave dos beijos, mas estava tão misturado com arrependimento e amor, que a lembrança fica ria com ela para sempre.

Ela não precisou pedir a ele que a levasse para casa depois, ele simplesmente ligou o motor do barco. Enquanto Edward diri gia, Isabella colocou óculos escuros enormes e tentou não cho rar. A viagem para casa não foi nem agradável nem desastrosa, e nem aconteceram outros beijos.

— Você quer entrar? — ela ofereceu, quando ele estacionou em frente à casa dela. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava ofere cendo, sabia por que o ar estava tão pesado com desejo, que não poderia haver dúvidas na cabeça de nenhum dos dois.

— Isabella... — As articulações da mão dele estavam bran cas, por causa da força com que ele segurava o volante. — Vá para dentro.

— Só esta noite — ela pediu. Ela queria um beijo de verda de, de despedida, ela queria mais, e estava tentando convencer a si mesmo de que conseguiria lidar com a manhã seguinte. Rejeição era certamente a especialidade dela: e ela odiava isso, agora.

— Boa noite, Isabella — ele respondeu.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Spoiler do Prox. Capitulo...**

_[...]Edward arrancou as flores do vaso e jogou-as no lixo reservado para material orgânico. Centenas de sementes se es palharam pelo jardim quando ele fez isso, e Edward rangeu os dentes. Que jeito ótimo de esquecer! Se ele não apanhasse as sementes, ele precisaria de uma foice no ano seguinte, só para chegar à porta da frente!_

_Ela estava em toda parte._

_Em sua cabeça, em seus sonhos, e enquanto ele entrava em casa e subia as escadas para trocar de roupa, seus olhos se di rigiram para a praia, para onde ele havia visto Isabella pela primeira vez, e não para a fotografia de Maggie na mesinha de cabeceira._


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO DEZ**

Ele provavelmente deveria ter ido visitá-la.

Tentado consertar as coisas.

Voltado ao ponto "apenas amigos".

Mas era tarde demais para isso, agora.

O outono estava chegando. Todas as noites, o vento arran cava mais algumas pétalas dos girassóis. Chegando à casa do trabalho, quase uma semana depois, e cansado das lembranças constantes, Edward arrancou as flores do vaso e jogou-as no lixo reservado para material orgânico. Centenas de sementes se es palharam pelo jardim quando ele fez isso, e Edward rangeu os dentes. Que jeito ótimo de esquecer! Se ele não apanhasse as sementes, ele precisaria de uma foice no ano seguinte, só para chegar à porta da frente!

Ela estava em toda parte.

Em sua cabeça, em seus sonhos, e enquanto ele entrava em casa e subia as escadas para trocar de roupa, seus olhos se di rigiram para a praia, para onde ele havia visto Isabella pela primeira vez, e não para a fotografia de Maggie na mesinha de cabeceira.

"O que eu devo fazer?" Ele apanhou o porta-retratos de prata e olhou para os olhos claros de sua esposa, e desejou ter apenas mais dois minutos com ela.

Dois minutos dos conselhos lógicos e práticos dela, o que era uma coisa idiota de se desejar, como se ele pudesse per guntar a Maggie como agir com Isabella!

Ele queria que ela lhe mandasse um sinal, um pequeno sinal, mas nem sequer sabia o que estava pedindo. E então ele olhou para a fotografia inteira, e não apenas para o rosto de Maggie. Edward correu o dedo sobre a barriga dela, onde o bebê deles vivera, tocou-a através do vidro, tocou o que nunca, nunca pudera segu rar nem por uma única vez. Mas não havia tempo para lamenta ções. Ele tivera visitas naquela noite, o que já havia sido difícil, e depois ele fora chamado ao hospital para lidar com uma emer gência às dez horas da noite. Ele pôde ouvir a música muito alta que tocava na casa dos vizinhos de Isabella quando passou pela unidade dela, e, apesar de suas melhores intenções, aquilo foi difícil de ignorar. Contudo, ele continuou a dirigir com determi nação, esperando que a festa acabasse logo, ou que ela tivesse levado Willow para a casa dos pais. Certamente, uma festa na casa ao lado era a última coisa de que uma mãe recente precísava, poucos dias depois de trazer o bebê para casa.

Mesmo assim, não era problema dele agora.

— Eu sinto muito! — Kebi olhou para ele em meio ao setor de ressuscitação lotado, enquanto Edward abria caminho. — Eu acabei de lhe enviar uma mensagem dizendo que não estamos mais precisando de você.

— Você tem certeza? — Edward perguntou, porque o lugar estava movimentadíssimo.

— Nós recebemos um aviso de dois traumas múltiplos — Kebi explicou — além dessa montanha de pacientes, e eu pensei que podíamos chamar alguma ajuda extra, embora você não esteja de prontidão.

— Onde estão as vítimas de trauma?

— Uma morreu a caminho, e á outra não está seriamente ferida. Eu vou ligar para os pais, quem quer ter filhos adolescentes? Talvez eu devesse ter esperado antes de chamar você.

— E sempre melhor não esperar para ver. — Edward realmente não se importava de ser chamado, aquilo era parte de seu tra balho. — Eu vou te ajudar, agora que estou aqui.

— Não, não vai — Kebi retrucou, examinando alguns raios-X no computador. — Vá dormir um pouco, esta é apenas uma noite normal de sexta-feira.

— Eu realmente não me importo — ele insistiu.

— Mas eu me importo — Kebi disse. — Você vai me substituir amanhã, lembra?

— Ah, sim!

— E eu realmente espero que você não precise me chamar. — Ela piscou para ele.

— Vai a algum lugar especial? — ele perguntou.

— Um hotel fabuloso na cidade. — Kebi sorriu. — A milhares de quilômetros de distância daqui.

— Você e Paul estão bem, então?

— Com certeza. Você sabe, Edward, que não devia descartar a possibilidade da internet.

Edward simplesmente grunhiu, ela jamais desistiria.

— Tudo bem, então, vou voltar pra casa. Mas avise se você precisar de ajuda.

Ele, na verdade, preferiria estar trabalhando, gostaria que Kebi lhe tivesse entregado uma pilha de prontuários e pedi do a ele que cuidasse dos pacientes, porque ao virar para a sua rua, em vez de diminuir a velocidade, ele acelerou um pouco e ligou o rádio do carro. De fato, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo nos apartamentos não era problema dele. Havia festas quase todas as noites, e ele não poderia estar sempre verificando se Isabella estava bem...

Um grupo de adolescentes estava saindo para a rua, e apesar do volume do rádio do carro estar alto, ele podia ouvir o barulho da música. Embora ele tivesse passado direto, sentindo arrepen dimento, mesmo remorso, ele fez um giro de 180 graus, piscou os faróis para os idiotas bêbados, e estacionou. Abrindo o portão e aproximando-se da casa dela, ele percebeu que as luzes esta vam acesas. Ouvindo os gritos de Willow, ele bateu na porta.

Quando não houve resposta, Edward imaginou o quanto ela deveria estar assustada.

— Isabella — ele chamou, durante um pequeno intervalo na música. — Sou eu, Edward.

— O que você quer? — Ele podia ver que ela estivera cho rando, quando ela abriu a porta.

— Eu ouvi o barulho quando estava chegando do trabalho. Você não vai conseguir acalmá-la no meio dessa bagunça. Você deveria ter me ligado...

— Você não estaria em casa — Isabella observou, mas ape sar da resposta atravessada, ele podia ver que ela ainda estava à beira das lágrimas. — É só uma festa...

E era, uma festa muito barulhenta, mas na casa vizinha ha via um bebê recém-nascido e uma mãe recente, que não preci savam realmente daquilo, naquela noite.

— Eu não consigo alimentá-la, e as enfermeiras disseram que ela tem que mamar a cada três horas, pelo menos — ela disse, desesperada.

— Vamos — ele disse. — Vamos pegar as coisas dela, e vocês duas podem dormir na minha casa.

Ela ia dizer não, ia fechar a porta, mas estava acontecendo uma briga na casa ao lado, e por mais que ela não quisesse precisar de ajuda, naquela noite ela precisava.

— Por favor, Isabella... — Mesmo dentro do apartamento dela, a música estava altíssima! — Arrume as coisas e venha ficar comigo esta noite — ele pediu novamente.

Ela teria protestado, mas estava aliviada demais. Ela não tinha certeza se era a sua própria tensão ou o barulho que estavam incomodando Willow, mas depois de seis semanas de cui dados afetuosos na unidade de terapia intensiva, Isabella esta va assustada o suficiente só de estar sozinha com ela, sem o barulho e o caos da casa vizinha.

Ela estava tentando prender Willow na cadeirinha para levá-la para o carro, mas Edward tinha outras idéias.

— Coloque-a no carrinho. Vai ser mais fácil andar... e ela pode dormir nele.

Ela jamais teria saído de sua casa, com a multidão da festa espalhada na rua, mas com Edward ela se sentia segura. Ele em purrou o carrinho e o carregou pelas escadas, enquanto Isabella trancava tudo. Os portões que davam para as unidades já estavam abertos, e com o braço dele em volta dela, eles cami nharam em silêncio, para longe do barulho, descendo a rua, e somente quando o som da música havia desaparecido na dis tância, eles conversaram.

— Você deveria ter chamado a polícia.

— E fazer com que meus vizinhos me odeiem? — Isabella disse, tristemente, enquanto eles caminhavam. A lua estava qua se cheia, e havia bastante luz, a música era apenas um som aba fado ao longe, e ela podia ouvir o som acolhedor da água, agora. — Foi só uma festa... — ela disse novamente.

— Aquilo não é lugar... — Ele não terminou a frase, mas Isabella sabia o que ele ia dizer.

— É só o que eu tenho condições de pagar, Edward — ela dis se, baixinho.

— Eu sei disso.

— Havia uma casinha na cidade, por um preço parecido, eu devia tê-la alugado, mas queria ficar mais perto da praia. O apartamento pareceu bom, quando eu o inspecionei. Eu não pensei em pedir para vê-lo às onze da noite de uma sexta-fei ra... — Ela tomou o carrinho das mãos dele, e começou a ca minhar mais rapidamente agora. Willow, cansada demais, ainda estava chorando, e Isabella estava irritada, com ele e com ela própria. Ela estava tentando com todas as forças agüentar, fazer a coisa certa para sua filha, mas a cada curva do caminho ela encontrava um obstáculo, a cada curva a vida lhe atirava outra prova. — Eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso — ela disse, quando chegaram à casa dele. — Mas tenho certeza de que você não acha que é o suficiente...

— Eu nunca disse isso! — Edward interrompeu.

— Não, mas é isso que você pensa! — ela retrucou. Ela estava zangada com ele, e sabia que não tinha motivos para estar. Não era culpa dele, ele estava sendo extremamente bom com ela, mas a ordem da vida dele, a casa dele, tudo a respeito dele parecia apenas aumentar as falhas dela.

— Por que você não a alimenta? — Edward sugeriu, suave mente. Ele carregou o carrinho com o bebê pelas escadas, e passando pelo espetacular quarto dele, eles chegaram a um quarto de hóspedes bastante confortável, onde ele travou o carrinho. — Descanse na cama, a vista é linda. Você pode re laxar, acalmar Willow...

— ...e a mãe dela... — Ela estava um pouco envergonha da com sua explosão. Afinal de contas, ele não tinha culpa de como a fazia se sentir.

— Eu vou deixar você à vontade — disse Edward. — Vou pro curar alguns lençóis para forrar a cama.

— Obrigada — ela disse, constrangida.

— Desça quando estiver pronta.

— Eu preciso... — Ele estava se virando para sair, e ela o fez parar, vasculhando a bolsa de Willow. — Há algum lugar onde eu possa esquentar a mamadeira dela?

— Claro — ele disse.

— Na verdade... — Ela pegou no colo o pacotinho que era a sua filha que soluçava. — Você pode segurar Willow para mim?

— Eu esquento a mamadeira — disse Edward, com uma voz irritantemente calma, que apenas a fazia parecer mais agitada. — Eu sei onde as coisas estão.

Ele pegou a mamadeira, e ela trocou a fralda de Willow, enquanto os gritos da menina quadruplicavam. Ela queria ber rar também. Isabella sabia que ele estava esperando que ela simplesmente deitasse na cama e colocasse o seio de fora, para amamentar o bebê...

Ela se sentia um grande fracasso, e estava tão perto de cho rar que mal conseguiu agradecer a ele quando ele voltou al guns minutos mais tarde, com uma mamadeira quente. Ele fi cou por perto por alguns momentos, enquanto ela se sentava desajeitadamente na beira da cama, e pegava a mamadeira das mãos dele. Então, a boquinha de Willow grudou-se ao bico da mamadeira, como se ela estivesse passando fome há uma se mana, e o único som que se ouvia no quarto era o dos goles e soluços de um bebê extremamente cansado, que finalmente era alimentado por sua mãe esgotada,

Embora Willow estivesse devorando a mamadeira, ela conti nuou a pular e se agitar enquanto mamava. Isabella tirou as san dálias e deitou-se na cama, apertando Willow mais perto de seu peito, mas sempre que estava quase relaxada, o bebê de repente se agitava como se o barulho, a tensão, o pânico de sua mãe fossem começar de novo.

Aquilo não era algo estranho para Isabella.

A festa havia sido apenas a gota d'água. Durante os poucos dias em que ela estivera em casa, depois de chegar do hospital, praticamente todas as vezes em que ela se sentara para alimen tar a filha sossegada, sua mãe havia "aparecido", oferecendo todos os tipos de sugestões: "Troque a fralda dela primeiro", ou "Troque-a depois que ela mamar", ou "Segure a mamadei ra mais alto", ou "Ela precisa arrotar". Cada uma das bem-intencionadas sugestões de Renee servia apenas para exacerbar mais ainda a tensão.

Isabella queria desesperadamente voltar para o hospital, que ria estar alimentando Willow perto da equipe experiente que lhe oferecia um incentivo discreto, ou mesmo levar o bebê para o hospital durante a noite e voltar para casa, como havia feito no domingo anterior, ela sentira saudades da filha, mas sabia que ela estava sendo bem cuidada... não, que Willow estava sendo melhor cuidada do que ela jamais conseguiria sozinha.

— Está tudo bem, Willow, está tudo bem, Willow — ela disse suavemente, várias e várias vezes, até que finalmente os pequenos saltos e pulos pararam, e as lágrimas diminuíram. Isabella teve uma sensação estranha de triunfo, enquanto o bebê relaxava contra seu peito, ela quase tinha medo de se mexer, enquanto Willow parava de resistir e ficava passiva, quase entorpecida, aparentemente adormecida, irias ainda mamando.

Ela estava realmente dormindo, Isabella percebeu ao tirar a mamadeira vazia da boquinha de Willow e observar suas pe quenas pálpebras tremerem.

Dormindo tão profundamente, que se a festa no final da rua se transferisse para o lado de fora da janela do quarto, Isabella tinha certeza de que Willow não acordaria.

E ela havia feito tudo sozinha.

Ela nunca havia estado tão sozinha com o bebê, e se sentido tão mãe, ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella olhou para as feições perfeitas de sua filha, as pe quenas sobrancelhas escuras que pareciam ter sido desenha das a lápis, o pequenino nariz arrebitado, a boquinha de botão de rosa, e pensou que seu coração iria explodir, de tanto amor que sentia pelo seu bebê.

Um amor assustador, que não tinha limites, e mesmo assim, ela se sentia tão inadequada...

Aquele fiapinho de vida era tão completa e totalmente de pendente dela, e não deveria haver espaço para nada mais na mente de Isabella.

Mas havia.

Ela não queria se mover, não queria colocá-la no carrinho. Ela só queria ficar ali, segura na cama dele, abraçando o bebê, olhando para a baía, com Edward perto o suficiente para ouvi-la chamando. Simplesmente se agarrar àquela primeira sensação de paz.

"Não adormeça segurando o bebê."

Ela podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe como se Renee estivesse no quarto com elas.

E ela estava certa, Isabella pensou, suspirando, e gentilmen te colocando Willow no carrinho.

Quando ela desceu para o salão, Edward, esparramado em um dos sofás, desviou os olhos do programa de televisão que es tava assistindo e serviu uma taça de vinho para ela.

Foi a segunda e pequenina sensação de paz para Isabella. Pela primeira vez desde que Willow recebera alta do hospital, ela se sentia em casa.

— Ela adormeceu — Isabella disse a ele.

— Muito bom. Como você está? — ele perguntou.

— Melhor. — Ela se sentou na beirada do sofá à frente dele. — Você sempre parece estar me salvando. Não vai ser por muito tempo.

— Eu sei — disse Edward, sugerindo depois que ela escolhesse um filme, e enquanto examinava a coleção dele, ajoelhada no tapete, ela lhe contou as últimas notícias.

— Eu quero dizer, você não vai mais precisar me salvar, porque eu vou voltar a morar com os meus pais.

A taça de vinho que ele estava segurando parou antes de chegar-lhe à boca.

— Quando? — ele perguntou, e então tomou um longo gole, segurando o vinho na boca até que ela respondeu:

— No próximo final de semana. — Grandes olhos castanho-dourados se viraram para ele, e depois olharam para longe. — Papai e mamãe estão pintando o quarto de hóspedes para ela, e nós vamos fazer a mudança na semana que vem. Não está dan do certo, morar aqui. Você sabe como é, e agora que eu e ma mãe estamos nos dando bem melhor... — ela se interrompeu.

— Como você está se sentindo a respeito disso? — ele per guntou, astutamente.

Isabella olhou para a caixa do DVD que estava segurando, sem realmente enxergar.

— Para ser sincera, eu não tinha parado para pensar muito sobre isso.

Então, ela pensou. Sentou-se nos calcanhares e pensou. Em voz alta.

— Não é o que eu quero, na verdade — ela admitiu. — Eu pedi a eles há algumas semanas, mas foi quando eu ainda es tava grávida. Eu nunca quis viver lá com o bebê, mas é melhor para Willow. Nós poderíamos nos virar sozinhas, mas desse jeito... — Isabella respirou fundo. — Ela já tem quase dois meses, parece inacreditável. Eu poderia colocá-la na creche no mês que vem e voltar a trabalhar.

— Sua mãe vai cuidar dela para você? Isabella assentiu.

— Só enquanto eu trabalho, ela já me avisou que não é babá, e nós concordamos que será só por um ano. — E então ela contou a ele as outras notícias. — Eu conversei com Kate, e ela vai me ajudar com a documentação para minha transfe rência de hospital.

— Vai voltar para o antigo?

— Não... — Ela sacudiu a cabeça instantaneamente. — Vou para o Melbourne Central...

— Meu antigo território — Edward disse.

— É muito mais perto de casa. De qualquer modo, eu vou estar atolada até o pescoço para terminar o último ano da gra duação na emergência, e então vou fazer tantos plantões quan to for possível, para economizar...

Ela parecia tão jovem às vezes. Ela era muito jovem, Edward lembrou a si mesmo. Mas não era aquilo que ele queria dizer. Ela parecia tão livre e cheia de vida, às vezes, mas mesmo assim havia um lado mais profundo nela, que o encantava, uma resistência inata, que escondia sua aparente fragilidade.

E ela claramente havia pensado bastante no que iria fazer.

— Você estava me dizendo que está se dando melhor com seus pais agora?

— As coisas estão bem melhores do que antes, — Ela havia escolhido o filme, e colocou-o no aparelho. — Eu não consigo imaginar morar com eles de novo, contudo. Eu mal podia es perar para sair de casa, da primeira vez! — Ela revirou os olhos e continuou: — Eles são realmente rígidos. — Ela sorriu para ele, e desta vez foi sentar-se no sofá ao lado dele. — Não vai haver nada parecido com isto...

— O quê?

— Sentar no escuro com um homem, bebendo vinho!

— Você tem 24 anos — Edward sorriu. — E nós estamos assis tindo a um filme.

— Eu não me importo com a sua idade, mocinha. — Ela balançou um dedo na direção dele. — Enquanto você estiver sob o nosso teto, você obedece às nossas regras.

— Você está falando sério? — ele exclamou, meio horrori zado, meio divertido.

— Absolutamente. Vai ser ainda pior desta vez, porque... — Ela fez um movimento com a cabeça, apontando para cima.

— Ela não pode ouvir você! — Edward riu.

— Eu não me importo se ela pode ouvir ou não. Eu já disse a mamãe e papai que não vai haver nenhuma conversa do tipo "a encrenca em que eu me meti", ou "um acidente" perto dela, é a minha única regra, quando eu me mudar para casa. Eu posso agüentar qualquer coisa por um ano, se isso significa um começo melhor para ela, mas quero contar a história para ela do meu jeito e no momento certo.

— Parece bastante justo.

— Não é culpa dela se eu não sabia que o pai dela era casado...

Ela parou de falar então, grata pela escuridão da sala, por que seu rosto ficou vermelho de repente, não de vergonha, mas porque ela estava quase chorando. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por algum tempo, as palavras que nunca haviam sido ditas por Edward pairando sobre eles...

— Como, Isabella? — ele finalmente perguntou. — Como você não sabia?

— Eu simplesmente não sabia.

— E quanto a noites como esta?

— Como o quê?

— Como isto. — Edward fez um gesto, indicando a simplicidade de tudo. — Você nunca imaginou porque vocês sempre se en contravam na sua casa?

— Ele não ia à minha casa. — A voz dela estava estridente. — Nós saíamos, estávamos namorando...

Ele não entendeu, mas não se sentiu à vontade para pressio nar, ele já havia passado do limite, portanto Edward preferiu dei xar o assunto de lado, e ficou surpreso quando foi Isabella quem quebrou o silêncio desconfortável entre eles.

— Eu dividia o apartamento com outras duas estudantes. Eu sabia que o que nós estávamos fazendo era errado... — Ela se interrompeu novamente, e ficou olhando de um jeito vazio para a tela da televisão.

— Errado? — Edward franziu a testa. — Eu pensei que você não sabia que ele era casado!

— É mais do que isso. Eu não posso falar sobre o pai de Willow com ninguém... iria causar muitos problemas.

— Você pode falar comigo — Edward disse, porque embora sentisse a indecisão dela, também podia sentir o peso que ela carregava.

— Você não vai dizer nada a ninguém?

— Nunca.

— Porque as fofocas...

— Eu não faço fofoca.

Ela olhou para ele, para seu rosto reservado e distante, mas que de vez em quando era suavizado pela ternura, e agora, ela era a sortuda que era o alvo daquela emoção. Ela viu a honestidade e a integridade que existiam nele, também, e isso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais envergonhada, tanto que não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele, enquanto lhe contava a verdade.

— O nome dele é Félix. Ele era meu professor na universi dade! — Como Edward não respondeu nada, ela não teve certeza se ele entendera o problema. — É proibido para um professor ter um relacionamento com uma aluna...

— Eu sei.

— Mas acontece — ela tentou racionalizar. — O tempo todo. Quero dizer, é uma relação consensual entre dois adul tos, e é uma regra idiota, na verdade... — Ele podia ver as lá grimas escorrendo dos olhos dela, e, como sempre fazia, ela os fechou, tentando impedi-las de cair.

"Talvez não seja uma regra tão idiota", Isabella admitiu. "Ele deve escolher os alvos, quero dizer, ele tinha uma história inteira pronta. Ele me contou que dividia uma casa com outro professor, e era por isso que não podíamos nos encontrar lá. E como eu morava com outros estudantes, sempre íamos para lugares a quilômetros de distância. Obviamente, imaginei que isso era para evitar que alguém da universidade descobrisse sobre nós. Ele me disse uma vez que assim que eu passasse na qualificação, nós poderíamos sair em público..."

— Você nunca desconfiou? — Ele ainda não conseguia en tender. Embora ele e Isabella participassem pouco da vida um do outro, aquela informação sobre o outro eles já tinham.

— Eu nunca tinha tido um namorado sério — ela revelou, dando de ombros. — Como eu disse, mamãe e papai eram re almente rígidos, e quando eu saí de casa, não perdi o controle, nem nada do tipo. Sinceramente, eu nem sabia se nós estáva mos tendo um relacionamento de verdade logo no começo, era só uma bebida, ou um jantar... — ela estava praticamente tre mendo agora, de tão constrangida. — E nós fomos para um hotel algumas vezes... devia ter sido óbvio para mim — Isabella admitiu. — Quero dizer, ele nunca atendia ao telefone, a ligação sempre caía na caixa postal.

— Oh? — Edward franziu o rosto. — Isso deve significar algu ma coisa?

— Ele também nunca atendia ao telefone quando estava comigo.

— Certo... — disse Edward, não quê ele estivesse realmente entendendo.

— Você é honesto demais — Isabella conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. — E eu também, eu acho, porque nunca imaginei que ele estivesse mentindo. Ele nunca atendia ao tele fone porque podia ser outra de suas amantes, ou mesmo sua esposa.

— Como você descobriu que ele era casado?

— Ele estava fora um dia, e outro professor veio substituí-lo, explicando que estava dando a aula aquele dia porque, aparentemente, a esposa de Félix estava doente.

— Oh, Isabella — Edward lamentou, suavemente.

Os comerciais antes do filme haviam terminado, então, ela colocou os pés para cima, na mesinha de centro, porque Edward estava fazendo o mesmo, tomou um gole do vinho e ficou ali, sentada, tentando assistir ao filme e ao mesmo tempo recor dando a dor, a dor muito real, e o medo de algumas semanas depois, quando ela descobrira que estava esperando um filho de Félix.

Ela havia escolhido um filme engraçado, ou pelo menos ela havia achado engraçado quando assistira pela primeira vez, só que não parecia tão divertido agora. Na verdade, era uma co média de erros romântica, que lhe dava vontade de chorar. Edward estava no sofá ao seu lado, grande e sólido e tão confortador, mas havia uma fotografia de Maggie perto da televisão. Ela não podia ver a imagem, apenas o contorno do porta-retratos, mas aquilo também lhe dava vontade de chorar. Era como se o uni verso tivesse feito algo terrivelmente errado, como se tivesse jogado todos eles para cima e eles tivessem aterrissado nos lugares errados, nas salas erradas, e com as pessoas erradas. Só que ela gostava de estar com ele. Ela precisava de um lencinho, Isabella percebeu, ela havia fungado quatro vezes nos últimos quinze segundos, e já estava ficando envergonhada, mas tinha que se esticar por cima dele para pegá-los, então, não se mexeu.

— Aqui está. — Ele apanhou um maço de lencinhos da caixa na mesa de centro, e Isabella conseguiu dar uma risada seca.

— Você chora freqüentemente enquanto assiste a filmes em casa?

— Não. — Edward sorriu ao pensar na cena que ela havia imaginado. — A irmã de Maggie esteve aqui mais cedo.

Oh, Deus!

Ela não comentou nada, mas se envergonhou da própria insensibilidade. Mergulhada nos próprios problemas, era tão fácil se esquecer de tudo o que ele havia enfrentado.

— Ela só passou para dar um oi, mas não tinha visto a casa ainda.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você — ela disse.

— E foi — Edward admitiu. — Graças a Deus, eu fui chamado pelo hospital.

— Obrigada. — Ela olhou para ele. — Falando sério, de verdade, obrigada por tudo.

— Fico feliz em ajudar.

— E eu sinto muito.

— Por quê? — Edward perguntou, sentindo-se um pouco des confortável com a possível resposta dela.

— Porque as coisas andam difíceis entre nós...

— As coisas não estão difíceis — ele mentiu.

— Estão, sim — Isabella discordou —_, _porque eu quero ser sua amiga, Edward, mas não sei como... — Ele podia ver as lágri mas correndo pelo rosto dela, agora. — E, por favor, não se sinta culpado pelo que eu vou dizer a você, mas esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu estou voltando para casa também, tal vez as coisas fiquem mais fáceis, talvez nós encontremos um jeito de ser amigos.

— Eu acho que não. — Os dedos dele queriam tocar os cabelos dela novamente, ele queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, mas se ria algo cruel para os dois.

Mas então ela olhou para ele, bem nos olhos dele, e disse aquelas palavras que às vezes ele desejava também, como se enfiasse o pé numa porta que se fechava, forçando-a a perma necer um pouco aberta.

— Eu gostaria que tivesse sido você. Gostaria que Willow fosse sua.

Ela estava sendo sincera, realmente honesta, e o nariz dela estava escorrendo porque ela estava sendo tão franca.

Ela queria que tivesse sido Edward, que tivesse sido ele a fazer amor com ela.

Queria, queria, queria tanto mais do que o pouco que eles haviam tido.

— Jamais teria sido eu — Edward disse, então. — Porque eu teria cuidado tão, tão melhor de você do que ele.

Ele não conseguia aceitar o fato de que ela estava se mu dando, não suportava a idéia de não vê-la novamente, não po dia resistir a tocá-la um pouco mais.

— Venha cá. — Ele a puxou pelo pulso, de forma que ela ficasse apoiada nele, e foi como subir no barco dele naquele dia.

Como se ela estivesse longe de tudo.

Era bom ficar abraçada a ele enquanto ela chorava, ele era tão grande que ela tinha de se apoiar nele, ou terminaria cain do! E foi bom quando ele passou o braço ao seu redor e manteve-a segura ali.

Realmente, realmente bom.

E foi bom para Edward, também.

Dificilmente Edward era indulgente, mas na semana seguinte, ela estava indo para um lugar onde não queria realmente ir. E iria deixá-lo em um lugar onde ele não queria realmente ficar.

Naquela noite, eles estavam juntos.

E era bom.

Era bom deitar no sofá com ela.

Era bom ouvir os soluços dela diminuindo, e sentir o peito dela se movendo enquanto ela ria com o filme.

Aquele tinha sido um dia infernal. Mostrar a casa para Abby e seu marido, Mick, e ver Abby chorar a cada cinco minutos, e ainda oferecer um passeio de barco.

O problema era que Abby se parecia demais com Maggie, e haveria três pessoas no barco, em vez de quatro, ele tinha fica do muito feliz quando o hospital o chamara.

Tinha sido um daqueles dias, e poderia ter sido uma daque las noites.

Mas Isabella estava lá, e tudo estava bem. Ele estava hesi tando, à beira da indecisão, assustado, mas quase pronto, de verdade, para um novo começo.

Um começo muito novo.

Certos filmes não deveriam ser assistidos na companhia de uma suposta amiga, que na verdade era muito mais do que isso.

Eles estavam assistindo um beijo apaixonado na tela, que pareceu durar muito mais do que Isabella se lembrava da pri meira vez que havia assistido ao filme.

Foi como daquela vez quando, com catorze anos, ela estava assistindo a um documentário sério com os pais, e de repente eles estavam vendo cenas de sexo explícito.

Uma situação estranhamente desconfortável, mas por moti vos completamente diferentes, naquela noite.

A mão dele estava levemente apoiada em seu estômago, mas ela estava perto demais da beirada do sofá, e precisava de um pequeno movimento, um pequeno impulso dele para trazê-la para mais perto, o que ele não fez, então, Isabella se afastou um pouco.

Só um pouquinho.

Como o cavalheiro que era, Edward se moveu um pouco para trás e a segurou, com a mão ainda em seu estômago, para que ela não caísse, e ela teve vontade de pular, porque ele a tocara. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de como respirar, porque havia essa sensação, leve como uma pena, dos dedos dele lhe acari ciando o estômago, uma daquelas carícias quase imperceptí veis, e uma leve irregularidade na respiração dele, enquanto eles continuavam a assistir o beijo na tela.

— Quando você se mudar... — a voz dele estava hesitante, levemente rouca — que tal se nós fôssemos devagar... — Ela mal podia respirar, quase não ousava ter esperanças, tinha medo de se mover e de que ele parasse de falar. — Que tal se nós saíssemos juntos...

— Eu não vou ter uma babá... mamãe disse que só vai cui dar dela enquanto eu trabalho — ela murmurou em resposta.

— Você pode vir para cá, nós podemos jantar, começar do começo, conhecer um ao outro direito...

— E Willow? — O coração dela estava na boca.

— Se nós formos devagar, talvez... — Ele podia ouvir o sangue martelando em seus ouvidos, enquanto oferecia a ela muito mais do que tinha jurado que jamais faria. — Talvez com o tempo...

Ele estava lhe oferecendo esperança, oferecendo esperança a eles... de que o impossível pudesse acontecer.

**Spoiler do próx. cap...**

_[...]Ele a estava beijando com força, um beijo molhado e deli cioso, e tão profundo que ela não queria se mover, nem respi rar novamente._

_Haveria algum lugar melhor do que aquele sofá, com ela? Edward estava se sentindo com 18 anos de novo, mas não havia sido tão bom assim, naquela época.[...]_


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ONZE**

Isabella não se importava mais com o filme, de repente, ela queria vê-lo, e se virou no sofá, de modo que as pernas dele tiveram que prender as dela para evitar que ela caísse. Ele po dia ver os lindos olhos dela brilhando na escuridão, e queria protegê-la, inclusive de si mesmo, mas por Deus, ele também queria beijá-la, mergulhar de cabeça naquele prazer, e ao mes mo tempo tinha que deixar as coisas bem claras.

— Nós vamos devagar.

— Eu sei.

E então, ele podia beijá-la, beijá-la de verdade, desta vez, è ela podia beijá-lo também, um beijo lento e delicioso que não era estranho, apenas exigiu um pouco de ajuste, porque ela estava abaixo dele e mal equilibrada. Ele a puxou contra si um pouco, e a perna nua dela ficou presa entre as dele, vestidas em um jeans apertado, e enquanto a língua dele deslizava para dentro de sua boca, enquanto seus lábios se apertavam com mais força, Isabella percebeu que se quisesse permanecer no sofá teria que entrelaçar a outra perna à dele.

Ele cheirava como Edward... como o primeiro beijo, mas desta vez ela se sentia sensual, em vez de cansada, se sentia viva, em vez de esgotada, e se sentia desejada, em vez de protegida.

Ela estava ficando tonta.

Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior de Edward, sua pequena mão passeava pelas costas largas dele, e a sensação do jeans áspero dele em sua virilha...

— Isabella... — Ele se afastou um pouco, enquanto ela se apertava mais ainda contra ele. — Eu pensei que estávamos indo devagar!

— Não com esta parte — ela murmurou.

Eles se beijavam como adolescentes, sem uma intenção real: só que, diferente do resto de seu corpo, o braço de Edward começou a ficar dormente, então, ele a virou, de forma que ela ficasse deitada de costas, e ele pudesse ficar por cima dela, seus cotove los afundando no sofá, enquanto ele a beijava profundamente.

Aquele não era um beijo perigoso, porque eles não planeja vam progredir para nada mais sério naquele momento. De cer ta forma, os dois sabiam disso, mas mesmo assim, precisavam de uma confirmação verbal.

— Nós não podemos — disse Edward, quando a coxa de Isabella deslizou por entre suas pernas, e a mão dela escorregou para dentro de sua camiseta, acariciando-lhe as costas e sen tindo a maciez de sua pele, a firmeza de seus músculos, e ela arqueou o corpo contra o dele. — Eu não aqui comigo.

— Eu sei — ela arfou. — Mas eu coloquei um DIU...

— Não. — Ele parou, então, porque ela era preciosa demais para correr riscos. — Você não pode confiar apenas nisso.

— Então, vamos continuar só com os beijos... — A boca de Isabella estava colada à dele, e seu corpo era uma massa vi brante de desejo sob o dele. Já era muito mais do que apenas um beijo, mas Deus, como era bom.

— Eu acho que podemos ir um pouco além disso — ele prometeu. A mão dele estava afastando a blusa dela agora, os seios dela macios e quentes sob seus dedos. Isso era tão mais do que um beijo, enquanto os dedos dele acariciavam os seios dela com habilidade.

Ela sempre havia considerado seus seios inúteis, e agora eles eram como pequenos fracassos murchos, já que ela era incapaz de amamentar Willow, mas agora, eles cresciam sob os dedos dele, e a sensação da boca e da língua de Edward sobre eles era sublime.

Ela apertou o corpo ainda mais contra o dele, podia sentir a ereção dele, e queria chegar mais perto...

— Edward... — ela murmurou, suavemente. — Ela podia sen tir pequenos espasmos de prazer em seu estômago, e aquilo a alarmou, porque ele a estava virando de lado e ela não tinha para onde ir, exceto o encosto do sofá, com o peso maravilho so de Edward sobre ela. A mão dela deslizou para o zíper dos jeans dele, e ela sentiu sua solidez, ouvindo-o gemer. — Edward... — ela não sabia por que continuava a repetir o nome dele, mas não conseguia evitar. Seus dedos começaram a abrir a fivela pesada do cinto de Edward, mas a mão dele a interrompeu.

— Não, isto é só para você — ele disse. Ele não tinha a intenção de bancar o mártir, também estava perdido, mas bem lá no fundo queria que ela soubesse que aquele momento po dia ser só dela, que podia ser simples assim...

Ele a estava beijando com força, um beijo molhado e deli cioso, e tão profundo que ela não queria se mover, nem respi rar novamente.

Haveria algum lugar melhor do que aquele sofá, com ela? Edward estava se sentindo com 18 anos de novo, mas não havia sido tão bom assim, naquela época.

Ele estava abrindo o zíper dos shorts de Isabella, puxando-os pelo quadril. Enquanto ele apertava o corpo dela contra o seu, sua boca passeava pelo pescoço dela, beijando-a, tentan do se lembrar de não deixar nenhuma marca, porque era a úl tima coisa de que ela precisava, indo para a casa da mãe. Ele estava feliz de não ter um preservativo em casa, porque queria tanto simplesmente mergulhar nela. Ele estava segurando os quadris dela agora, guiando-a contra sua ereção, ainda escon dida seguramente sob seus jeans. Edward pensou que explodiria com a pressão deliciosa que aumentava, mas estava determi nado a não deixar isso acontecer, porque mesmo naquele mo mento, ele estava pensando nela. Porque Isabella estava perdi da em si mesma, saboreando a experiência e compensando por tudo o que havia perdido, aqueles pequenos espasmos de pra zer dentro dela estavam aumentando, como a música de uma orquestra. Ela podia ouvir um murmúrio, e percebeu que era ela, murmurando enquanto contornava a cintura dele com as pernas, chegando ao clímax só com um beijo, e só para ele.

— Willow... — ela balbuciou, sentindo-se como se estives se bêbada, quando o som estridente do choro de seu bebê a trouxe de volta para um lugar maravilhoso. O beijo dele deu-lhe as boas-vindas, lentamente, até que ela percebeu que po dia, de fato, respirar, e depois, com as pernas trêmulas e toda desarrumada, ela ficou de pé na frente dele, puxando os shorts para cima novamente, mais do que um pouco envergonhada, mas ao mesmo tempo relaxada.

E então ela sorriu para ele, aquele sorriso maravilhoso, e ele sorriu de volta, e ela decidiu que mesmo que aquele abraço fosse tudo o que ela podia ter por enquanto, já era mais do que suficiente. Aquele momento havia sido, simplesmente, a me lhor coisa que já acontecera a ela.

Edward jamais havia esperado sentir algo novamente. Com o passar dos anos, ele havia tentado, e durante as últimas sema nas, ele havia resistido, mas sentimentos não ouvem a voz da lógica.

Finalmente, ele estava começando a acreditar.

Havia duas taças no escorredor, e o som dos passos dela ecoou pelas escadas enquanto ela descia ao encontro dele depois de acalmar Willow, e havia essa presença adorável que enchia cada cômodo da casa. Pela primeira vez em anos, ele podia vislumbrar um futuro, não feito de tijolos ou jardins, ou de horas preenchidas com trabalho, mas de horas, e noites, junto dela.

Talvez ele pudesse se acostumar com isso.

— Oi. — Ela estava de pé na cozinha, as mãos para trás das costas, os cabelos longos e castanhos quase negros, com a bai xa iluminação da sala. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando, e ela estava sorrindo de um jeito provocante, que exigia cautela.

— Como está Willow? —ele perguntou.

— Dormindo, de novo — disse Isabella. — Como você está?

— Bem — ele disse, porque era verdade. Ter Isabella por perto estava fazendo com que ele se sentisse maravilhosamen te bem.

Deus, ela estava linda, de pé ali simplesmente sorrindo, com o rosto enrubescido, os olhos brilhando e o botão dos shorts ainda aberto.

Ele estava excitado novamente, e se virou, fazendo um grande espetáculo ao lavar as duas taças,para dar a si mesmo um pouco de tempo para se recuperar.

Ela caminhou até ele e beijou-o na boca, e ele retribuiu o beijo, seus braços envolvendo-lhe a cintura, as mãos molhadas e ainda cheias de sabão segurando-a, mas ela não o abraçou de volta, apenas continuou beijando-o.

— Qual mão você prefere? — Ela interrompeu o beijo e sorriu para ele maliciosamente.

Ele franziu a testa.

— O que você está aprontando?

— Qual mão? — ela repetiu.

Edward estava sorrindo e franzindo a testa ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava começando a ter uma idéia de para onde aquilo estava indo, mas decidiu ignorá-la, porque havia descartado a hipótese com determinação.

— Esquerda ou direita? — Isabella provocou.

— Esquerda.

Ela ofereceu a ele a mão que estivera atrás de suas costas, sem revelar o que estava escondido nela.

— Abra.

Edward abriu os dedos dela, e viu a pequena embalagem pratea da, a chave para o paraíso, e ficou muito tentado a agarrar a oportunidade.

— Isabella...

— Antes que você diga qualquer coisa — ela riu — eu nem sabia que os tinha. Eu ganhei uma sacola de amostras grátis do hospital, e estava procurando por uma pomada contra assaduras para Willow... — Ela não tinha que explicar mais nada, e ele sorriu e a interrompeu, puxando-lhe a outra mão e abrindo-a, para revelar o mesmo conteúdo.

— Isso é trapaça — Edward disse.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu não posso perder.

— Talvez você mereça ganhar.

Deus, desde a morte de Maggie, sexo para Edward havia sido ape nas... sexo. Bom, ruim, ou indiferente, era tudo o que havia sido. Mas com Isabella?

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos cor de mel, seu corpo carre gado de eletricidade com a lembrança do antes e a possibili dade do depois, o gosto do beijo dela ainda em seus lábios.

— Eu não quero apressar você — ele disse, com a voz meio rouca.

— Eu quero que você me apresse — ela murmurou em res posta, Como ela poderia explicar a ele como ele a fazia se sentir diferente? Sexo havia sido um mistério para Isabella até que ela conhecera Félix, e mesmo assim, tudo o que ela havia tido com ele fora completamente diferente do que havia expe rimentado com Edward até então. Com Félix, havia sido um ato lógico, planejado. Eles reservaram um hotel para uma noite de sexta-feira, e ela havia se preparado para a ocasião durante toda a semana, o nervosismo aumentando como a maré, da mesma forma que a decepção depois do fato.

Mas naquela noite, com Edward, seu corpo apertado contra o dele, beijando-o, ignorando o filme como dois adolescentes se agarrando no cinema, ela tivera mais consciência do pró prio corpo do que em toda a sua vida, do êxtase de um beijo, e da intimidade de duas pessoas bloqueando o mundo lá fora e não deixando ninguém mais interferir. Não era nem lógico, nem planejado. E ela certamente não estava em forma, nem bronzeada!

Mas tudo parecia certo.

— Você sabe que eu estou me mudando de volta para casa, Edward, e nós não vamos poder nos ver com tanta freqüência, mas só por esta noite...

— Você tem certeza?

Ela ficou tentada a dar uma resposta cínica, mas pensou melhor, olhando para aqueles olhos verdes tão lindos, e não havia outra resposta possível, era assim que deveria ser, aquilo era tudo o que importava, porque era Edward quem estava ali, e ela sempre, sempre o desejara. Agora, finalmente, ela podia tê-lo. A simples idéia de que ele queria construir algum tipo de futuro com ela, independentemente de como aquilo iria acon tecer, a deixava atônita.

— Totalmente — disse Isabella. — Embora... — Ela fechou os olhos.

— Diga-me — ele pediu.

— Eu não quero decepcionar você.

— Você jamais poderia me decepcionar — ele disse, enfa ticamente.

— Oh — ela deu uma risadinha seca —, eu posso surpreender você.

Ela podia ser mãe, mas tinha pouco mais experiência sexu al do que uma ameba, e a maior parte dessa experiência havia sido adquirida naquela noite, na sala da casa de Edward.

Ele a beijou até eles chegarem ao quarto, e continuou de pois, mas aquilo não acalmou os nervos dela.

Enquanto Isabella corria para o banheiro, Edward aproveitou o momento... para virar rapidamente a foto de Maggie para a parede.

Isabella estava de pé em frente ao espelho, falando consigo mesma e amaldiçoando sua falta de preparação para o que es tava para acontecer. Ela não se depilava havia semanas, e, por mais magra que estivesse, graças a Willow havia partes de seu corpo que estavam bastante flácidas, de um modo que ela ja mais vira antes. Mesmo que Edward assegurasse a ela que não a estava comparando com a esposa, Isabella estava, imaginando os tops esportivos perfeitos de Maggie, em comparação com o seu, um desbotado sutiã de maternidade.

Ela respirou fundo, reuniu coragem e voltou para o quar to, onde Edward estava esperando por ela. Ela tremeu de nervo sismo e pensou em celulite enquanto se despia, dividida en tre a vergonha e o desejo, mas então Edward começou a beijá-la de novo, suas mãos acariciando-a, parecendo não se impor tar com o estado pós-gravidez do corpo dela. Aparentemente gostando do que via, como Isabella logo percebeu. Então, por que desperdiçar duas mãos tentando se esconder, quando ha via quase dois metros de um corpo de homem pressionado contra o dela?

— Nós vamos bem devagar... — ele disse, deitando-a na cama cuidadosamente. Ele se deitou também, de frente para ela, e beijou-a. As pernas dele, agora sem os jeans, se entrela çaram às dela, pernas longas, musculosas, e ela se viu, de repente, tremendo com uma mistura de excitação e medo, sen tindo-se como se estivesse para virar a página de uma prova e rezando para ter estudado o bastante...

— Do que é que você está com medo? — ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Eu não sei — ela sussurrou em resposta, fechando os olhos novamente.

Edward odiava o homem que havia tirado a autoconfiança dela, antes mesmo que tivesse tido tempo de se fortalecer. Odiava as dúvidas dela, mas ele tinha certezas suficientes para os dois. Mas o fato dela ter medo de algo tão maravilhoso o entristecia, também.

Ela estava tremendo de nervosismo quando ele a tomou nos braços. Aquilo era tão diferente de antes, porque desta vez ela sabia para onde as coisas estavam indo. Era tão adorável estar deitada ali com ele, tão grande e masculino... e todo dela. En quanto eles se beijavam, ela explorava o corpo dele lentamen te, suas mãos correndo pelos braços dele, sentindo-os sólidos e fortes. Depois ela acariciou seu peito, musculoso e ao mes mo tempo suave. A boca de Isabella acompanhou suas mãos, ela beijou a pele dele enquanto ele a acariciava e acalmava. Envolvida na proteção quente de pele e músculo e Edward, as mãos dela desceram pelos quadris dele e encontraram coxas sólidas. Ela podia senti-lo acariciando sua cintura e seus qua dris, e então era a boca de Edward que a estava explorando, beijan do seus seios, uma das mãos deslizando para baixo e tocando seu estômago em carícias circulares. Se houvesse um músculo sequer em forma ali, talvez ela tivesse pensado nisso e contra ído a barriga, mas não havia, e de qualquer modo, Isabella não estava realmente pensando, sua garganta apertada de nervosis mo, enquanto a mão dele descia ainda mais. Então, ele a esta va acariciando e ela deu pequenos gemidos, fingindo estar gostando, mas estava envergonhada demais para aproveitar o momento. Ele a beijou de novo, e ela parou de fazer todos os ruídos certos e o beijou de volta, concentrando-se no beijo, e tentou não resistir quando ele escorregou os dedos para dentro dele, enquanto seu polegar a tocava suave e ritmicamente. De repente, ela não conseguia mais respirar, tentou puxar o ar, e tentou novamente, fazendo o mesmo tipo de barulho de antes, mas agora ele vinha de um lugar diferente, de um lugar invo luntário que também a fazia suspirar e gemer e esquecer de tudo o que não fosse Edward, e como ele a fazia se sentir.

Ela finalmente teve um homem em sua mão, pela primeira vez, explorando-o, sentindo-o deslizar por entre seus dedos, simplesmente tocando-o e experimentando, deliciada com o que havia encontrado.

Edward foi paciente até que não conseguiu mais se segurar. A inexperiência dela o preocupava, não por ele mesmo, mas por ela, ela confiava demais, era ingênua demais. Ele entregou o preservativo para ela, aquilo era algo que ela deveria saber como fazer. E foi ele quem acabou guiando os dedos desajei tados dela, enquanto ela tentava colocar o preservativo nele, mas, ansiosa e nervosa demais, acabou rasgando-o.

— Nós só temos mais um! — ela choramingou, envergo nhada com sua falta de jeito. Ela preferia que ele próprio colo casse o preservativo, mas Edward foi insistente.

— Eu vou até o posto de gasolina se for preciso, e compro mais, se você rasgar este — ele grunhiu. Deus, ele esperava não precisar! A prática, às vezes, não garante a perfeição, mas um professor paciente ajudava, e Isabella ouviu o gemido de prazer de Edward enquanto ela colocava o preservativo nele, len tamente. Apavorada com suas unhas, ela desenrolou a camisi nha com as palmas das mãos, e então ela o estava segurando carinhosamente, orgulhosa de seu trabalho, enquanto os dedos dele deslizavam ainda mais profundamente dentro dela.

— Eu não quero machucar você... — ele arfou. Ele estava, de repente, posicionado no lugar exato, e ela ficou tensa com expectativa e medo. Mas logo ele estava dentro dela, só um pouquinho, suas mãos segurando os quadris dela e ajudando-a a relaxar até que o medo se desvaneceu e ela permitiu que ele continuasse. Mas ele foi tão incrivelmente delicado, tão forte e seguro que só havia puro êxtase em ir devagar. Sempre hou vera, no vasto repertório de exatas duas vezes dela, um mo mento em que ela se perguntara "É só isso? E com isso que o mundo inteiro se importa tanto? E só isso que existe?"

Não, aquilo era tudo o que existia.

Tudo o que ela queria, e tudo o que ela queria ser...

Ele a estava deitando de costas agora, seu corpo esbelto mo vendo-se sobre ela, e era sublime... até que ela perdeu o ritmo, e Edward lidou com a situação facilmente.

— Fique parada. — As palavras dele eram um sussurro bai xo em seu ouvido. Parada? Ela não deveria estar se mexendo? Certamente, ficar parada não era.

"Fique parada", ele disse novamente, e ela obedeceu. Ela simplesmente ficou ali, deitada, experimentando a sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo dentro dela, do cheiro dele ao redor dela, e ela realmente tentou ficar parada, mas seus quadris continu aram a mover-se, e seu corpo continuou se arqueando para encontrar o dele.

"Fique parada...", ele repetiu, e ela tentou mais ainda, mas não conseguia, e de repente estava se movendo junto com ele, ajustando o ritmo, e Edward não estava mais lhe dizendo o que fazer, porque com aquela pausa ela finalmente acertara. Sem precisar de muito esforço, de repente, tudo ficara fácil.

Os lábios dela percorriam a pele do peito dele, e ela explo rou-o com a língua, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele, e seus tornozelos tentando encontrar um apoio, mas ele era tão largo que ela mal conseguia. Foi então que ela sentiu algo mudando nele, algo que ela jamais esperara do reservado e reti cente Edward, porque ele estava perdido naquele lugar mágico também. Não havia um modo de definir o que estava aconte cendo, nada específico com o que medir a mudança, mas de repente, ele estava gemendo o nome dela e esquecendo a gen tileza por completo. Isabella o incentivava, não com palavras, mas com beijos em seu peito e com as mãos que deslizavam pelos quadris dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele estava to talmente concentrado nela, tanto que ela se sentia tonta com a intensidade do foco total dele no prazer dela, até que ela atin giu o clímax, um orgasmo profundo que o convidou a unir-se a ela. E ele o fez, sucumbindo, tremendo com a liberação, e levando Isabella a um lugar onde não havia som nem silêncio, pensamento ou desejo, somente eles e o ritmo de seus corpos se encontrando e mentes se fundindo. Ela havia vislumbrado pura magia, e não queria voltar, nem deixar aquele lugar, nun ca mais.

Ele a beijou enquanto ela se recuperava e voltava para o mundo real, e então Edward rolou para o lado e Isabella estava subitamente assustada, com medo de perder o que quer que eles tivessem acabado de encontrar, com medo de se afastar daquele lugar. E ela o beijou. Deitando-se sobre ele, ela o bei jou profundamente, sua mão acariciando-lhe o cabelo, num pedido silencioso para que ele não a deixasse, para que ele não retornasse para aquele lugar distante dentro de si mesmo, por que ela havia visto o Edward real agora, havia visto os dois, tal vez, vislumbrando a maravilhosa possibilidade de uma vida juntos, e não queria que aquilo desaparecesse.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

— Edward Cullen.

Ela não ouviu o telefone tocar, apenas a voz de Edward quando ele o atendeu.

— Kebi Hamilton está de plantão neste final de semana. Não, eu a vi, ela estava no hospital mais cedo. — Ela sentiu os lençóis se movendo, Edward levantando da cama, ouviu o som do chuveiro ligado antes que a conversa estivesse terminada, e dois minutos depois, Edward, ainda molhado do banho, estava ao lado dela, vestindo os jeans.

— Eu preciso ir ao hospital.

— Algum problema?

— Talvez, Kebi não está atendendo às chamadas. — Ele a beijou e aquilo a confortou, mas de forma quase sin cronizada, no momento em que ele saiu, as horas de sono dela terminaram, porque Willow acordou. Isabella desceu as escadas e preparou uma mamadeira para a menina, e então a colocou na cama para alimentá-la. Foi a mamada noturna mais fácil da vida de Willow, a mamadeira estava vazia em poucos minutos, e ela adormeceu novamente. Willow mere cia um abraço por ser uma menina tão boa, pensou Isabella, e arrumou os travesseiros, aconchegando-se à filha e deter minadamente ignorando a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça, que lhe dizia que ela não deveria deitar-se na cama com o bebê.

E foi aquela cena que Edward encontrou quando voltou para casa. Depois de lidar com o problema no trabalho, ele passara no posto de gasolina, comprara suprimentos e estava pronto para cair na cama de novo. Durante o caminho de volta, tudo havia parecido lógico, e ele se sentira tão seguro. Ele havia ido até a casa de Kebi. Certo de que ela estava em casa, ele havia esmurrado a porta, e sentira uma pontada de medo, o mesmo medo que sentira quando chegara à casa e encontrara Maggie. A casa silenciosa, e uma sensação horrível de que algo estava errado.

— Kebi! — ele gritara. — Eu vou chamar a polícia se você não abrir a porta.

— Desculpe! — A porta se abriu, e ele viu que os olhos dela estavam inchados de tanto chorar. — Eu não posso ir trabalhar.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, espantado.

— Você pode cobrir por mim hoje?

— Claro.

— Você pode ligar para a recepção do hospital e pedir a eles que avisem a você, se houver algum problema?

— Vou fazer isso agora — Edward disse, impedindo que ela fechasse a porta, quando ela tentou dispensá-lo. — Kebi, o que está havendo?

— Infecção intestinal.

— Não me venha com essa! — ele exclamou.

— Por favor, Edward.

Não era da conta dele. Desde que ela estivesse bem, era ò que importava, mas o coração dele ainda estava acelerado quando ele entrou em casa, o gosto metálico do medo perma necia em sua boca, e ele tomou um copo de água e mais outro antes de subir as escadas.

E então ele viu as duas na cama, enrascadas como duas gatinhas, dormindo tão tranqüilamente, tão perfeitas e ino centes. Mas ele havia se reconectado com o passado naque la noite, havia sentido o gosto do medo novamente ao bater à porta de Kebi, e talvez aquele, Edward decidiu, tivesse sido o sinal que ele pedira a Maggie. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido um aviso.

Isabella se mexeu, acordou, e viu Edward sentado na beirada da cama.

— Como estão as coisas?

— Movimentadas. Eu tive que resolver algumas pendên cias, já que eles não conseguiram encontrar Kebi.

— Isso não é típico dela — Isabella comentou, franzindo a testa. — Você acha que ela está bem?

— Ela está bem — disse Edward. — Bem, não exatamente. Eu passei pelo apartamento dela no caminho de volta. Ela disse que está com infecção intestinal, mas eu acho que... — Ele não terminou. A vida pessoal de Kebi só dizia respeito a ela, e não devia ser comentada. — Não importa.

Isabella sentiu que havia acabado de ser relegada a um se gundo plano, sabia, embora fosse algo quase indefinível, que o que ela mais temia, perder o que acabara de encontrar, já havia acontecido.

— Eu vou colocar Willow de volta no carrinho. — Ela pen sou que Edward iria pegar o bebê no colo, mas ele não o fez, então Isabella levantou da cama e foi para o quarto de hóspedes, onde acomodou a filha no carrinho. Como Willow acordou e come çou a resmungar, ela levou o carrinho de volta para o quarto de Edward, e encostou-o em um dos cantos enquanto ele se despia e ia para a cama.

Ela levou alguns minutos para acalmar Willow, e quando ela voltou para a cama, Edward estava dormindo. Ou fingia dormir.

Ela ficou olhando para as chaves e para o telefone dele, e para o pequeno embrulho de papel do posto de gasolina, sabendo o que ele continha e percebendo que eles não precisariam.

E ficou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para mudar tanto as coisas em tão pouco tempo. Ela disse a si mesma que estava imaginando coisas, que estava exagerando.

Talvez ele estivesse mesmo dormindo, e não apenas fingin do. A vista da cama era mágica, e deveria tê-la acalmado, quando ela se deitou ao lado dele, mas não acalmou.

Eles haviam concordado em ir devagar, jantares e encon tros, e o sexo certamente não havia sido um problema. Mesmo inexperiente como era, Isabella sabia com certeza que o que havia compartilhado com Edward era muito mais do que ela ja mais esperara ou imaginara. Então, o que estava acontecendo de errado entre eles?

Embora agir de forma fria e sofisticada não fosse exata mente o seu forte, embora ela quisesse abraçá-lo, acordá-lo com o beijo que o corpo dela exigia que ela lhe desse, rolar na cama macia e sentir os braços dele ao redor dela, Isabella resis tiu à tentação.

Aquilo era importante demais para julgar mal. Então, ela levantou da cama, com relutância, e verificou como estava Willow, ainda adormecida, antes de aproveitar o momento de paz para tomar um banho, porque se permanecesse deitada certamente quebraria àquele silêncio tenso.

Ele ficou deitado, imóvel, à beira de tomar uma decisão. Edward sabia que ela estava acordada, sabia que ela estava espe rando por ele, sabia que a noite passada a havia deixado con fusa. Ele estava confuso, também.

Com Willow no quarto, ele não conseguira pregar o olho. Não eram as pequenas fungadas da menina que o mantinham acordado, era o silêncio que o atormentava.

Ele atravessou o quarto, verificou se ela ainda estava res pirando, e é claro que estava. De fato, quando ele olhou para Willow, ela imediatamente abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.

Mas Edward lutou para retribuir o sorriso. Em vez disso, ele tentou voltar para a cama, mas ela o tinha visto agora, e estava começando a chorar.

Deus, ele esperava que Isabella não demorasse muito no banho. Edward desceu as escadas, fez café para os dois e preparou a mamadeira de Willow, rangendo os dentes quando o choro dela ficou mais forte, e imaginando se Isabella já teria saído do chuveiro quando ele voltasse para o quarto.

Esperando que ela tivesse saído.

Ele voltou para o quarto, e colocou a mamadeira e as xíca ras em uma mesinha, tentando ouvir por detrás da porta do banheiro, ele percebeu que o chuveiro ainda estava ligado. Será que ela não estava ouvindo Willow chorar?

Certamente que estava!

Edward olhou para o carrinho, pegou a chupeta do bebê e colo cou-a em sua boca, mas Willow cuspiu-a, revoltada, com os olhos fixos nele, as lágrimas escorrendo, como se estivesse pedindo a ele para pegá-la no colo. E ele tentou, dizendo a si mesmo para fingir que estava no trabalho, onde ele operava no piloto automático, mas não estava funcionando.

Ele queria pegá-la no colo, e até mesmo colocou as mãos no carrinho, pronto para fazê-lo... mas se afastou, e tentou ba lançar o carrinho em vez de segurar o bebê, rezando para Isabella sair do chuveiro e vir acalmar a filha.

De que diabos ele tinha tanto medo?

Irritado consigo mesmo, Edward andou pelo quarto. Ele iria até lá, pegaria o bebê no colo, e acabaria logo com aquilo. Foi então que ele ouviu o bip do telefone de Isabella.

Félix

Ele não leu a mensagem, mas sentiu um arrepio, como uma sombra, como um grande pássaro preto no céu, que pudesse, num voo rasante, tirá-las dele a qualquer momento...

— Willow! — Ainda molhada, enrolada em uma toalha, Isabella correu para o carrinho, pegando a filha no colo, sentin do seu rostinho quente e vermelho e voltando os olhos acusa dores para ele. — Ela estava soluçando!

— Eu ia bater à porta e chamar você — ele disse, patetica mente.

— Bater? — Isabella olhou para ele, de boca aberta. — Você nem pensou em pegá-la no colo?

— Eu estava fazendo café — Edward disse, na defensiva. — E a mamadeira dela.

O que parecia bastante lógico e razoável, percebeu Isabella, mas bebês não eram nem lógicos, nem razoáveis, e Willow precisava de colo.

— Você pode segurá-la para mim? — A voz de Isabella tra zia uma ponta de desafio. — Eu preciso me vestir...

— Eu preciso tomar banho e me vestir também — Edward mentiu. — O hospital acabou de ligar, eu preciso ir trabalhar.

— Edward... — Para alguém normalmente tão emotiva, a voz de Isabella estava assustadoramente calma. — Eu não estou pedindo a você que a alimente nem que a troque, eu estou pe dindo a você para segurar Willow por dois minutos.

— Desculpe. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu tenho que me arrumar.

— Edward? — Ela não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia acreditar na maneira com que ele estava agindo. — Eu não estou lhe pedindo que...

— Olhe — Edward interrompeu — ela não é minha... — Ele não terminou, sua boca se fechou, antes que aquela manhã se tornasse um pesadelo, mas Isabella terminou por ele.

— Não é sua o quê? Não é problema seu? — Ele não quise ra dizer aquilo, mas era mais fácil concordar do que explicar. — Deus. — Isabella deu uma risada seca. — Eu realmente sei escolher cretinos, não é?

Edward não respondeu, e ela continuou:

— O que exatamente você queria dizer com ir devagar, Edward? Que quando ela fosse para a faculdade nós poderíamos ir morar juntos? — ela disse, sarcasticamente.

— O pai de Willow acabou de mandar uma mensagem...

— Não ponha a culpa disso nele! — Isabella retrucou. — Você está estranho comigo desde a noite passada. — Quando ele não respondeu, ela perguntou novamente: — O que você queria dizer com ir devagar, Edward?

— Eu não sei.

Ela olhou para a filha, a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ela, e soube o que precisava fazer.

— Eu não vou fazê-la passar por isso. — Willow estava co meçando a choramingar. O colo de sua mãe era um lugar bom, mas seria ainda melhor com a mamadeira. — Eu deveria ter ouvido você desde o começo. Você não quer filhos, e eu tenho um bebê. — O telefone dela fez outro bip, e Isabella rangeu os dentes. Que diabos Félix poderia querer?

— É melhor você ver o que o pai dela quer! — Edward já esta va perdendo a paciência. Ela estava certa, Willow merecia coi sa melhor do que ele, e a única forma de aquilo acontecer era terminar tudo, terminar de verdade. — Afinal, ela é responsa bilidade dele.

— Correção! — Isabella cuspiu, odiando-o demais naquele momento para chorar. — Ela é minha responsabilidade. Ele não respondeu, simplesmente foi para o chuveiro.

— Você pode até ficar feliz de se livrar de mim e de Willow, Edward — ela gritou para as costas dele. — Mas não faz idéia do que acabou de perder. — Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e soube, porque conhecia Isabella, que ela teria partido quando ele saís se do banho, que ela não ficaria ali para discutir. Ele ligou o chuveiro no máximo e rezou para que ela fosse embora logo, porque apesar da água abafar o som do choro de Willow, não abafaria o som do choro dele.

Não era Willow o problema dele.

Ele se sentou no chão do chuveiro e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos.

O problema era a sua própria filha.

Era uma dor como Isabella jamais havia experimentado.

À rejeição não era somente a ela, ela podia lidar com isso, já havia lidado com isso no passado, e poderia lidar novamente agora. Era a rejeição a Willow que a machucava, uma dor tão aguda quanto a de uma ferroada, mas que não desaparecia.

Seria aquele o preço da maternidade? Que o homem de seus sonhos pudesse sé afastar dela tão facilmente? Bem, que fosse assim, então.

— Quanto tempo você vai demorar? — Sua mãe estava para da à porta, segurando Willow no colo.

— Eu não sei — Isabella estourou. Depois de semanas in sistindo para que Isabella falasse com o pai de Willow, agora que o momento chegara, sua mãe estava exigindo prazos! Será que ela não percebia o quanto aquilo era difícil? — Tem mamadeiras prontas na geladeira.

— Você vai voltar para buscar Willow, não vai? — Aquilo nem sequer merecia resposta, e Isabella rangeu os dentes. — Talvez você devesse levá-la...

— Mãe! — Não era um estouro desta vez, mas um pedido para que ela parasse de se preocupar, de interferir... e então, Isabella entendeu, teve a resposta da pergunta com que lutava havia semanas, não, meses, agora. Sete semanas como mãe, e Isabella estava começando a compreender como as coisas funcionavam, aquela preocupação interminável, dolorida, duraria mais do que a gravidez, mais do que os primeiros dias ou meses. Ela estava condenada, para a vida inteira, a sentir aquele temor pela filha, da mesma forma que ocorria com sua própria mãe. E quando sua voz voltou, estava mais gentil, mais razoável, mais amistosa, até. — Eu não vou desfilar com Willow na frente dele, ele nem se quer pediu para vê-la. Eu só vou ver o que ele quer.

— O que você quer?

— Eu não sei — Isabella admitiu. — Algum tipo de pai para Willow, eu suponho...

— E se ele a quiser de volta? — Era a primeira conversa real que elas tinham em anos, e Isabella estava finalmente pronta para responder honestamente.

— Ele me perdeu há muito tempo, mãe. Eu só vou me en contrar com ele pelo bem de Willow.

— Tenha cuidado — Renee disse, e Isabella assentiu.

— Não se preo... — As palavras morreram em seus lábios, e Isabella sorriu. — Tudo bem, preocupe-se à vontade, mas você realmente não precisa. O que quer que ele tenha a dizer, Willow e eu vamos ficar bem.

Olhando para ele novamente, Isabella se sentiu mais velha, e talvez, possivelmente, um pouco mais sábia.

Não havia mais nada daquele pico de adrenalina que ela sentira, como aluna, a cada vez que ele entrava na sala de aula, ela não enrubesceu quando ele falou, nem esperou ansiosa por cada palavra dele, Querendo ou não, ela havia verdadeiramen te amadurecido, e podia ver Félix exatamente como ele era agora: uma triste caricatura de homem, que havia abusado da ingenuidade dela, que havia tirado vantagem da paixão perfei tamente normal que ela sentira, quando era ele quem deveria ter pensado melhor.

As regras existiam por um motivo.

Foi um encontro muito rápido, e nem um pouco agradável. Ele queria certificar-se de que sua vida perfeita não estava para acabar, e de que Isabella não iria, de repente, mudar de idéia e bater na porta dele, uma certeza que ela ficou bem feliz de dar a ele!

— O que você vai dizer a Willow? — ele perguntou, des confiado.

— A verdade — Isabella olhou para ele, friamente. — Pro vavelmente, uma versão mais positiva. Eu vou omitir a parte em que você se ofereceu para pagar por um aborto, mas ela vai crescer sabendo a verdade. E quando ela tiver idade suficiente, o que ela vai fazer com essa verdade será decisão dela, Félix.

E então, não havia mais nada a dizer, absolutamente nada, è ela não se importava mais.

Isabella se levantou e saiu da cafeteria, respirou fundo, e respirou fundo de novo. Até que finalmente ela se acalmou, e conseguiu deixar Félix no passado, de uma vez por todas. Ela colocou um pé na frente do outro, e repetiu o processo, continuou a colocar um pé na frente do outro, e percebeu que estava andando.

Caminhando e prosseguindo com o resto de sua vida.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Prontas para o ultimo capitulo?**

* * *

**CAPITULO TREZE**

— O que está acontecendo, Kebi? — Edward só conseguiu falar com Kebi às cinco horas da tarde da segunda-feira. Ela o havia evitado durante todo o dia, e, obviamente imaginando que ele já havia ido para casa, entrou na sala e ia se vi rando para sair quando Edward a impediu.

— Nada.

— Eu preciso saber por que você não atendeu às suas cha madas na sexta-feira à noite.

— Eu realmente sinto muito por aquilo. Sinceramente, eu estava me sentindo tão mal que...

— Kebi, eu cobri você, mas não vou ser tapeado — ele avisou.

— Ele ainda está casado. — Kebi desabou, ao admi tir. — Eu descobri no sábado à noite... aquele garoto todo machucado...

Edward franziu o rosto.

— Era o filho dele.

— Oh, Kebi.

— Eu liguei para a casa dele, mas acabei falando com a esposa... eu reconheci o sobrenome, e depois ela o chamou ao telefone... —Ela mal conseguia articular as palavras, de tanto chorar. — Eu simplesmente não consegui ficar no hospital e vê-la, encará-la. Você deve achar que eu já deveria estar acos tumada com esse tipo de coisa agora...

— Acostumada com o quê?

— Decepção. — Ela mal podia acreditar na mudança que se operara nela, da mulher confiante e extrovertida que ele conhecia. — Estou tão envergonhada.

— Envergonhada? — ele perguntou, espantado.

— Eu me sinto uma completa idiota — Kebi admitiu. — Eu sabia que ele era um homem ocupado, e por isso inven tei desculpas para ele... que ele estava no trabalho, ou com os filhos... acho que dei a ele um milhão de motivos para justifi car por que só podia passar tão pouco tempo comigo.

— A culpa não é sua — Edward disse, e não era culpa de Isabella, também. Se a exuberante, experiente Kebi podia ser enganada, que chance Isabella tivera? — Você só esta va... — ele sacudiu os ombros, sentindo-se desconfortável, já que analisar emoções não era seu ponto forte — tentando ser feliz...

— Como todos nós — respondeu Kebi. — Mas nós aca bamos Maggieoando várias pessoas enquanto isso. — Ela tomou um gole de café. — Eu me sinto uma completa idiota — ela disse novamente, em desespero.

— Ele é o idiota — Edward insistiu.

— Não é assim que parece, do meu lado. — Ela deu a ele um sorriso triste. — Eu vou ficar bem... só preciso me recupe rar, lamber as feridas.

— Eu posso imaginar.

— Mas vou chegar lá. _—_ Kebi respirou fundo. — E vou sair para o mundo de novo muito em breve...

Edward percebeu que jamais entenderia algumas pessoas, ele nunca compreenderia alguém que tivesse sido tão magoado e estivesse disposto, em pouco tempo, a falar sobre começar de novo, abrir o coração, só para quebrá-lo mais uma vez.

Porquê?

Mas ele suspeitava que estava começando a descobrir a res posta. Era ele, na verdade, quem era o idiota, ele percebeu aqui lo ao dirigir para casa, naquela noite.

Havia todas aquelas pessoas lá fora, procurando a felicida de, fugindo da solidão, enquanto ele tivera tudo, não apenas uma vez, mas duas, bem ao alcance dele. Ele simplesmente havia tido medo demais de se Maggieoar de novo, para seguir em frente e aceitar o que lhe era oferecido.

Ele queria um mundo que viesse com garantia total de se gurança, e como aquilo era impossível, bem, ele havia se afas tado do planeta. Havia feito uma meia tentativa de seguir em frente com sua vida, mas de acordo com as suas próprias re gras de segurança. Ele preferia ter um relacionamento sexual a um relacionamento afetivo, e quanto menos significado a relação tivesse, melhor, porque não havia como se machucar. E nada de filhos nem de sentimentos envolvidos, por favor, porque aquilo também podia machucar. Tanto quanto pais bio lógicos aparecendo do nada...

Mas ficar sozinho machucava mais que o medo de amar.

E agora, ele a havia perdido, também.

Ao chegar à sua rua, Edward viu-se preso no trânsito enquanto um pequeno caminhão de aluguel encostava ao lado dos apar tamentos, pronto para levá-la para longe dele. Ele viu o carro dela na garagem, e sabia que ela estava em casa, organizando a mudança para a casa dos pais, naquele final de semana. Ele sabia que se ela fosse mesmo morar com os pais, a perderia para sempre.

Ele finalmente percebeu que aquele era o seu momento.

Que um momento era tudo o que qualquer pessoa tinha.

E ele precisava começar a viver o momento. Respirou fun do e se encaminhou para a porta dela.

— Este não è um bom momento, Edward.

Ele podia ouvir o choro de Willow, enquanto ela tentava fechar a porta.

— Preciso falar com você.

— E eu preciso alimentar meu bebê! — Ela abriu a porta, com uma expressão zangada no rosto. — Então, eu espero que você agüente ficar na mesma sala que ela, enquanto diz o que quer que tenha a dizer.

Os gritos de Willow estavam ficando cada vez mais altos, quando Edward entrou no pequeno apartamento dela. Tudo o que pertencia a elas já se fora: o berço, as flores, os tapetes, a tábua de passar perto da parede. Apenas a mobília sem graça perma necera, e enquanto ele a seguia pela casa, percebeu que até mesmo a cozinha estava vazia, tudo o que restava era uma chaleira, uma jarra e um aquecedor de mamadeiras.

— Estou indo, Willow... — Ele podia ouvir a tensão na voz dela, ainda que ela tentasse disfarçar, pelo bebê. — O micro ondas já foi, com a mudança... — Ele observou enquanto ela testava a temperatura do leite em seu pulso, e colocava a mamadeira de volta na água, e então, ela estourou: — Eu só vou dar a mamadeira dela e vou embora. Eu decidi ir antes do final de semana. Não há motivo para eu ficar aqui agora.

— Não vá embora.

— Que diabos você quer, Edward? — ela perguntou, cansada.

— Você.

— Bem, eu sinto muito, mas já estou comprometida... — Embora ela estivesse na sala, Isabella tinha que gritar para ser ouvida, por causa do choro de Willow. — É não escolheria nada diferente.

— Eu não quero nada diferente — ele disse, desesperado.

— Ela não vai desaparecer, Edward. E eu não vou fingir que ela não existe só para dormir com você algumas vezes por semana!

— Eu quero Willow também... — Ela não tinha idéia do quanto era difícil para ele dizer aquilo, não tinha idéia do ter ror daquela admissão, e zombou dele.

— Oh, então você pretende tolerá-la, para poder ter a mãe dela.

— Não, eu vou tentar de verdade. Eu a quero também — ele disse novamente.

— Esqueça, Edward!

— Maggie estava grávida quando morreu. — Uma dor real exi gia respeito. Uma dor real podia ser sentida, e ouvida, e reco nhecida, mesmo quando não sabemos como, porque até mes mo Willow ficou em silêncio. — Ela estava mais ou menos no mesmo estágio que você quando Willow nasceu.

— Você deveria ter me contado — Isabella disse, chocada.

— Como? — Edward sacudiu a cabeça. — Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se menciona casualmente numa conversa, especial mente porque você estava grávida... — ele deu um pequeno sorriso — e não precisava ouvir isso.

— Não — ela admitiu que ele tinha razão. Ela já estava tendo dificuldades suficientes.

— Eu quis contar a você depois que Willow nasceu... mas... eu perdi meu bebê, Isabella, e não podia fazer isso com você. Fazer você ter medo de perder o seu, também.

— Como aconteceu?

— Uma hemorragia subaracnoide. Simples assim — ele estalou os dedos, e aquilo a fez dar um pulo, mas o gesto pare ceu apropriado. Ela havia aprendido sobre aquilo na faculda de, uma dor de cabeça aguda, súbita... e teve vontade de cho rar, mas não era direito dela, naquele momento.

— Eu cheguei à casa e a encontrei... — E então, ele se cor rigiu, porque não era exatamente Maggie a fonte do problema, ele a havia amado a havia perdido e sentiria saudade dela para sempre. Mas, quanto a isso, ele havia superado, estava quase chegando ao ponto da aceitação. — Não, eu cheguei à casa e as encontrei. Ela foi enterrada dentro de Maggie, e eu nunca pude segurá-la no colo, nunca consegui chorar a morte dela, e não sei por onde começar.

— Você acabou de fazer isso.

Ele assentiu, fechou os olhos com força, e pressionou os dedos contra eles, enquanto as imagens passavam em sua men te como um carrossel, e ele tentava fazer com que parassem.

— Conte-me — ela implorou.

— Não posso — ele disse, porque era a verdade. — Eu não quis amar você, Isabella, mas amo, e não quero amar Willow, mas sei que amarei. Eu estou com tanto medo de perder você...

— Mas você já me perdeu, Edward. — Ela ainda estava zan gada, muito zangada com ele. — Você não quer se apaixo nar com medo de que algo aconteça, e então prefere se afas tar de nós...

— Eu estou aqui agora.

— Metade de você! — Isabella exclamou. — E a outra me tade está presa em um lugar onde ninguém mais pode ir. Edward, Willow e eu merecemos mais do que isso.

— Eu posso dar mais do que isso — ele prometeu.

— Quando? — Isabella exigiu, e Edward não conseguia acredi tar no que ouvia.

— O que você está pedindo, Isabella?

— O seu amor — Isabella disse, e seu coração estava se partindo, mas ela estava resolvida a ser muito, muito forte.

— Eu acabei de dizer. Eu disse que amo você...

— Não, Edward.

— E eu vou amar Willow.

— Não. — Ela estava decidida.

— Eu não sei o que você quer, Isabella! — Era Edward quem estava zangado agora, ele jamais havia sido mais franco, mais honesto, nunca revelara seu coração desde que Maggie morrera, e agora sabia o motivo. — O quê? Você quer que eu diga que amo Willow?

— Qualquer um pode dizer isso — ela observou.

— Tudo bem? — Ele pegou a mamadeira. — Eu devo se gurá-la no colo, alimentá-la?

— Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso.

— O quê, então? — Edward exigiu saber, porque não sabia o que ela queria dele, não sabia que teste estava na mente dela e que ele precisava passar.

— Eu quero que você se permita amá-la. — Ela só estava conseguindo confundi-lo ainda mais, porque ele iria amá-la, com o tempo, ele sabia que o amor iria aparecer. — E quando você fizer isso, nós estaremos esperando por você.

— Eu não entendo você, Isabella.

— Bem, eu não entendo você. — Ela apanhou a mamadeira, caminhou até a sala e pegou Willow no colo, alimentando-a em silêncio, enquanto ele observava da porta.

— Você não pode exigir amor imediato — protestou ele.

— Posso — respondeu Isabella, imediatamente. — Ela já tem um pai que é um total fracasso, e não precisa de outro por perto, esperando que o amor apareça.

— Você é impossível! — ele grunhiu.

— Na verdade, eu sou bastante direta — ela respondeu cal mamente. — Diga tchau para o Edward. — Ela se levantou, segu rou a mãozinha de Willow e acenou para ele. — Nós o vere mos quando ele estiver pronto. — Ela colocou Willow no carrinho e cobriu a menina. — Agora, se você me der licença, preciso terminar a mudança.

— Isso é tudo? — ele perguntou, incrédulo.

— Isso é tudo — ela confirmou.

— Eu vim até aqui, contei-lhe tudo, disse a você que a amo e que farei tudo o que puder por Willow, e não é o bastante? — Ele se aproximou dela e olhou-a nos olhos. — Não é o bastante para você?

— Não.

Ela estava segura do que dizia, e ele sabia disso, mas não compreendia.

— Eu não entendo você, Isabella — ele disse, impotente, e a beijou no rosto. — Eu vou embora.

— Por favor.

— Eu nunca irei entender sua mãe — ele disse, olhando para Willow. Edward acariciou-lhe o rostinho e, novamente, foi Willow quem o olhou nos olhos, da mesma forma que havia feito quando havia nascido, e na manhã seguinte. E mais uma vez, Edward fechou os olhos, só que desta vez, ele os abriu de novo, e ela ainda estava lá, sorrindo, esperando pacientemente que ele a amasse.

Ele não queria fazer aquilo, sentia-se como se estivesse morrendo, e de fato, tinha certeza de que teria sido mais fácil morrer.

— Ela foi feita para você, Edward — Isabella disse suavemen te, ao lado dele, olhando para a filha e compreendendo o mun do agora. — Porque você jamais teria feito isso sozinho, ja mais teria feito isso de novo.

Ela estava certa, e em algum lugar, bem lá no fundo, algo finalmente fez sentido. Porque mesmo com Isabella, se não fosse por certa mocinha que nascera pelas mãos dele, Sennaaixo de uma árvore, ele jamais teria corrido aquele risco novamen te, jamais, jamais teria arriscado ter outro filho. E estava arris cando agora.

Ele olhou para aquela pequenina e nova vida, e se lembrou de todo o amor, de toda a esperança, de toda a promessa que ele havia tido um dia...

— Ela nunca chegou a nascer. — Aquilo provavelmente não fazia o menor sentido para Isabella, mas era tão vital para ele. Ele podia sentir o rostinho de Willow, macio como uma pétala de flor, e parecia que estava se esvaziando por dentro.

Ele ainda queria correr, mas não havia praia longa o bastante, nem um universo que pudesse conter a dor que o dividia no meio.

— Não houve certidão de nascimento, e nós não tínha mos escolhido um nome... —Não lhe parecera certo batizar a filha sem Maggie.

Ele jamais pudera separar as duas, e sofrera por Maggie e pelo bebê, mas nunca as havia realmente separado, e nunca se per mitira sofrer apenas pela filha.

— Ela nunca chegou a nascer.

— Mas ela existiu — Isabella disse, sua voz ali, bem ao lado dele, e seu braço em volta de Edward. E se ele a havia ajuda do antes, ela o estava ajudando agora. — Ela ainda existe.

— Daisy.

Ele acariciou o rostinho de Willow, e finalmente deu um nome para a filha que deveria ter tido. E da mesma forma que havia cortado o cordão umbilical de Willow, Willow o deixara cortar o de sua filha, suas pequenas mãozinhas em forma de estrela segurando as suas, enquanto a dor o envolvia. Seguran do Willow, ele conseguia segurar seu próprio bebê, pressio nando os lábios contra seu rostinho macio, era como se ele estivesse beijando Daisy por um momento, e então ele pôde deixá-la ir, e descansar com sua mãe.

— Eu amo você — ele disse para Willow, que estava lá agora, mas não foram somente palavras, ele sentiu o que dizia, também. Ele a segurou junto a si, mas não a pegou no colo simplesmente, finalmente, Edward se permitiu amá-la, finalmente se permitiu ter esperança, e prometeu a ela, em silêncio, que sempre estaria ao lado dela. — E amo sua mãe, também.

— Ela sabe disso — disse Isabella.

— Não vá morar com os seus pais. — Segurando no colo a filha dela, ele se virou para Isabella. — Venha para casa.

E era realmente sua casa, embora ela jamais houvesse mo rado lá, a casa dele já era também a dela.

— Eu já arrumei toda a mudança. — Ela estava sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, e se sentia tão, mas tão orgulhosa, e segura, também, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, abso lutamente certa do que fazia. — É melhor eu telefonar para a minha mãe e contar a ela. Ela deve estar vindo para cá logo.

— O que será que ela vai dizer?

— Provavelmente, vai ficar aliviada. — Isabella riu. — Eu não sou a pessoa mais fácil de conviver.

— Eu mal posso esperar — ele murmurou.

Edward não queria que ela ficasse — não — que elas ficassem naquele apartamento velho e vazio por mais um minuto sequer. Ele as queria em casa, com ele, o lugar onde elas pertenciam. As caixas, o bercinho, as malas e a banheira do bebê, o carro, tudo podia esperar até depois, então, Isabella telefonou para Renee, e Edward arrumou uma pequena mala para Willow, e eles desceram a rua empurrando o carrinho, mas desta vez como uma família.

Ela era uma criança tão boazinha, e dormiu por algumas ho ras muito necessárias, enquanto Edward e Isabella se beijavam, e faziam as pazes, e choravam um pouco também, e quando Isabella finalmente adormeceu em seus braços, Edward ficou acorda do, só para poder sentir o calor da pele dela. E quando ele ouviu Willow, que estava começando a se mexer no carrinho, sentiu finalmente o que faltara em sua vida por todos aqueles anos.

Paz.

Uma paz que não fora perturbada pelo choro de Willow, que permanecera, enquanto Isabella tagarelava incessantemen te ao preparar a mamadeira, e entregava a ele um pacotinho zangado, porque decidira que em vez de alimentar a filha ela mesma, ele podia muito bem fazer isso, enquanto ela aprovei tava o spa no seu novo banheiro!

Paz, enquanto alimentada, trocada e contente, Willow era colocada de volta no carrinho e Edward montava o mobile para ela.

Paz. Perfeita paz, Isabella ponderou, deitada no spa, os dedos de seus pés enrugados com a água quente, pensando em como ele amava as duas, mãe e filha. Ela olhou para a paisagem gloriosa na janela e viu um futuro maravilhoso, também.

— Case comigo! — Isabella gritou para o silêncio.

— Eu estava para sugerir a mesma coisa — Edward disse, pa rado na porta, rindo. — Nós poderíamos nos casar na praia, onde nos conhecemos...

— Presumo que isso seja um "sim"?

— É um sim... — Edward olhou para a praia lá fora, e quase podia vê-los, ver o casamento deles, Isabella segurando Willow, o celebrante, as famílias e os amigos reunidos em volta, e qua se podia ver Maggie, com Daisy no colo, sorrindo. E aquilo era uma bênção, uma bênção muito esperada, poder pensar nelas, nas duas, e sorrir.

— Oh, bem, se você insiste... — Ela riu.

Perdido em pensamentos, ele não fazia idéia do que ela es tava dizendo.

— Como?

— Eu acho que não há como convencer você do contrário... — Ela deu um suspiro dramático. — Acho que é melhor você entrar aqui e me atacar.

Ele jamais comparara as duas, porque não havia compara ção possível, ele nunca poderia imaginar duas mulheres mais diferentes, e mesmo assim, amava ambas. Mas foi então, quan do ele menos esperava, que ele teve o sinal que queria, aquele que estava esperando, o sinal de Maggie, porque, por um segundo, ele podia jurar que a ouvira rir, podia jurar que a ouvira, dei xando-o ir graciosamente, incentivando-o a prosseguir e viver uma vida maravilhosa.

E Edward riu, também.

Riu, ao entrar na banheira e juntar-se a Isabella, para fazer exatamente o que ela ordenara.

Atacá-la.

* * *

**Review?**

**Agorinha eu venho com o epílogo, bjus**


	15. Epílogo

**Então gente, entre trancos e barrancos estamos finalizando mais uma adaptação... Eu não sei quanto a vocês mas eu amei cada capitulo desta historia, e espero sinceramente que todas tenham gostado. Se me perguntarem" Sophie, vc vai adaptar mais uma historia para nós?" A resposta é NÃO, PROVAVELMETE NÃO. Pq? Pelo simples fato que deste que eu resolvi levar meu curso a sério, a ufg está me dando um trabalhão, e adaptar e postar uma história da muito trabalho para um monte de gente ler e não gostar, afinal eu só posso concluir isso, já que só no mês de março essa fic teve mais 4.000 visitas e apenas umas 4 pessoas comentaram, ou seja acho que quase ninguem gostou, já que quando eu gosto de uma fic eu sempre comento nem que seja um "quando sai o próximo capitulo?""'**

**Enfim, desabafos a parte eu super agradeço a todas que comentaram, Flores saibam que foi só por causa de vcs que eu não abandonei a adaptação. Bjuss pra todo mundo e até, quem sabe, um dia...**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Nunca, nem por uma vez sequer, ela vacilou, ou duvidou.

Nem mesmo um pouquinho.

Apesar das previsões negativas de sua mãe, apesar do que ela lera sobre as "famílias agregadas" em um livro sobre psi cologia infantil, que Isabella acabara atirando na parede, nem por uma vez sequer ela pensou que o bebê deles iria mudar os sentimentos de Edward por Willow.

Porque sem Willow, eles não existiriam.

— Não falta muito agora — Edward apertou os ombros dela, deitada na mesa de cirurgia, com toda a paixão de um médico por uma paciente, mas era aquilo que ele fazia, às vezes. Eles haviam, somados, passado por três gestações, e todas haviam sido bem diferentes.

Aquela havia sido uma gravidez exemplar (descontando o grande ganho de peso que ela tivera), e tinha ido excepcional mente bem até o último momento, mas depois de oito horas de trabalho de parto, respirando e fazendo força, o bebê ainda não queria nascer!

Ela trabalhara meio-expediente até o sétimo mês, porque escolhera assim.

Isabella havia contado a Edward sobre a dor nas costas, e os tornozelos inchados e doloridos, mas quando tivera uma enxaqueca fortíssima, preferira conversar com o obstetra, e não com ele.

E Edward havia massageado seu estômago, e beijado sua barri ga, e feito todas as coisas certas, durante toda a gravidez. Os dois tinham feito tudo certo. Incentivado um ao outro ao longo do caminho, e assegurado um ao outro que tudo daria certo.

— Eu estou com medo... — Ela não estava nem sequer se dada, os médicos haviam sido tão mesquinhos a respeito da anestesia que ela estava pensando em escrever uma carta de reclamação. Do que adiantava ser a esposa de um médico? Uma epidural podia anestesiar seu abdômen, mas não aneste siaria o cérebro dela.

— E se as coisas mudarem agora?

Não importa quão bem você a arrume e o quão segura você a mantenha, sua bagagem sempre viaja com você, e de vez em quando, você tem que pagar pelo excesso, ou observar impo tente enquanto o pessoal da alfândega abre o zíper e exige que você explique o que uma barra de chocolate estava fazendo escondida no seu sutiã.

Como se você pudesse explicar como ela fora parar lá.

E como se você tivesse pensado em contrabandeá-la para o outro lado do mundo.

Só que você tinha.

— Eu não quero que nada mude — ela chorou.

— A mudança pode ser uma coisa boa — ele disse, tentan do confortá-la.

Eram só os três, Edward, ela e Willow. E ela temia por eles, e temia pelo bebê que estava chegando, temia a mudança. Mas aquilo estava acontecendo, não importava se ela gostasse ou não.

— Eu estou com medo, Edward — ela disse novamente.

— Eu sei.

Ela podia ver lágrimas nos olhos verdes dele.

— Lembre-se de Willow... ela era tão pequena e estava tão doente... e olhe para ela agora.

Ela sabia que os médicos estavam fazendo a incisão, por que o obstetra havia dito a ela, mas só tinha olhos para Edward. E podia ouvir o barulho, enquanto eles aspiravam o líquido amniótico, e ficou petrificada de medo.

— Como poderei amá-lo tanto quanto amo Willow?

— Espere para ver — ele disse, gentilmente. Era mesmo um menino.

Um menino gorducho, que os médicos seguraram por sobre os lençóis, com um narizinho achatado e uma testinha franzi da, que gritou e chorou e esperneou até que eles o colocaram no bercinho.

— Não admira que eu tenha precisado de uma cesariana. — Isabella tinha que sorrir, tinha que chorar, tinha que olhar para o bebê com admiração. E, claro, Edward fazia o mesmo.

Ele se aproximou do filho e olhou para ele, imprimiu a mar ca dos pezinhos dele em sua camiseta, e voltou para o lado de Isabella.

— Você precisa ver o tamanho dele! — Edward disse, espantado.

— Você entende agora porque eu gemia toda vez que ele chutava?

Ela ganhou um beijo rápido, quando eles trouxeram o bebê, todo embrulhado, mas ela também estava imobilizada, e não podia abraçá-lo. E havia gente demais em volta, para que ela chorasse de verdade.

— Vá com ele... — Isabella disse para o marido.

As coisas ficaram um tanto confusas, dali em diante. Os médicos foram um pouco mais generosos com analgésicos agora, a incisão foi fechada e ela foi levada para a sala de re cuperação, e depois para o quarto. E Isabella se lembrava va gamente de sua mãe chegando, e da mãe de Edward chegando, e de muito barulho...

E mais tarde, bem mais tarde, ela acordou.

E lembrou de tudo.

Ela não estava com medo dos sentimentos de Edward, nem um pouco. Tudo bem, talvez só um pouquinho... Mas ele estava de costas para ela e seu filho, e tinha uma agitada garotinha de um ano presa à sua cintura, e estava mostrando a lua para ela, e aquilo a deixou em paz, para olhar para seu novo bebê.

Ela estava com medo dos próprios sentimentos.

Ele era tão pequeno.

Um bebê grandão, mas tão novinho, e enrugado, e perfeito, e ela estava com tanto medo de não fazer as coisas certas. E então ele abriu os olhos... simplesmente olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, e exigiu que ela o amasse.

Ela o amaria muito em breve, só que estava realmente cansada.

— Ashley...

Ela estava dolorida demais para segurá-lo no colo, e Edward o fez por ela, equilibrando Willow, ainda presa à sua cintura, enquanto pegava o filho nos braços e o entregava a ela.

— Significa "das cinzas" — Isabella disse. — Eu pesquisei.

— Aposto que sim.

— Bebê! — Willow se esqueceu, por um momento, do quanto estava cansada, deliciada com o irmãozinho, finalmen te acordado, e com suas próprias cordas vocais, já que recen temente começara a cantar. — Bebê, bebê, bebê! — E ela su biu na cama, e por cima do cateter, chegando perigosamente perto de uma incisão cesariana, e então sufocou o irmão com beijos e germes, seguidos de mais beijos babados.

Depois, Ashley ganhou um beijo do papai.

E então, Isabella ganhou um beijo de uma Willow repenti namente carente e chorosa.

Havia amor quase demais ao redor, Isabella pensou, à beira das lágrimas também.

— Eu vou levá-la para casa — Edward disse a Isabella.

Ele havia percebido as lágrimas nos olhos dela, e compre endeu. Ele sabia quando ela precisava dele, mesmo quando ela não admitia. E sabia quando ela precisava ficar sozinha.

As parteiras entraram na hora em que ele estava beijando Isabella, mas estava tudo bem, porque haveria tempo para mui tos beijos mais tarde, ela precisava de mulheres experientes perto dela, agora.

Aquela noite era o momento de Isabella conhecer Ash.

Edward compreendia isso.

Aquela noite era o momento para Isabella descobrir que ti nha muito a oferecer.

— Aperte o botão... — Ele entrou no elevador, e guiou a mãozinha de Willow para o botão "T", mas ela conseguiu er rar e eles foram para a cobertura do prédio!

— Você é tão imprevisível quanto a sua mãe! — ele bufou.

— Papai! — Ela havia dito a palavra muitas vezes antes, mas disse de novo, começou a cantar, e continuou durante todo o caminho até o estacionamento, enquanto ele a colocava na cadeirinha, e a levava para casa. — Papai, papai, papai!

Ele era dela, e ela era dele, e que ninguém nunca dissesse nada em contrário.

Ele preparou o leite para ela, colocou Willow no berço, deu-lhe um beijo de boa-noite e ligou o móbile.

Depois, ele telefonou, para tios e tias, primos e primas, ami gos e amigas, e apagou o texto que queria mandar para Isabella, para não perturbar o sono dela, ele diria a ela pessoalmente, pela manhã.

Então, ele foi checar como estava Willow, mudou de idéia, e mandou o texto para Isabella.

Willow dormindo. Dê um beijo no Ash. Eu amo você.

E no meio de uma tentativa frustrada de amamentar um bebê zangado e faminto, com seios doloridos, uma parteira sorriu e estendeu o telefone para Isabella. Ela leu o texto, mas não o respondeu. Ele já sabia que ela o amava, e ela fez o que Edward havia pedido. Ela se inclinou e encostou os lábios na testinha franzida, acalmando a irritação do bebê, e sentiu o coração der reter quando Ash se aconchegou mais a ela, e, depois de uma pequenina pausa, Isabella começou a confiar novamente. Sen tiu o peso doce de um novo bebê em seus braços, e queria aqui lo, podia fazer o certo, estava fazendo o certo agora...

Era realmente bastante simples.

**O amor cresce, se você deixar.**


End file.
